Out Of Control
by Animefan1900
Summary: What if during the Asian tournament Kai is changed to a vampire? Can Kai control his animal side or will he kill his friends during the Asian and the America tournament? Somehow set up during the first season. I don't own the original characters. Warning: rape scenes on the way (I knew it) MA rated stuff
1. Creature

_Hi! Another new story which is already in Wattpad. Decided to put it in here to everyone to read. Enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter 1: Creature

As the sun descended, buss drove along the hill towards to theirs sleeping quarters. Inside the buss Bladebreakers were discussing their day. Even though the finals were about two weeks away, Kenny was already wondering, how to beat White Tigers. But as usual, Tyson wasn't worried at all.

'Tyson! Can you be more serious?' Kenny asked.

'Why worry Kenny? We are going to win this thing!' Tyson exclaimed.

'Don't be over confident. You'll lose if you are. Believe me, I know it all too well,' Ray warned.

'Yeah, right. But didn't Driger leave, because how you treated Kevin or something?' Tyson asked.

'Maybe, but we cannot be too confident,' Ray added. As the time passed on they arrived to their Chinese hotel.

'One question. What are we going to do tonight?' Max asked. Before anyone could answer, Kai headed to the woods.

'I guess Mr. Sourpuss is going to train alone,' Tyson smirked.

'Moron,' Kai growled.

'Oh! What did you just say?' Tyson shouted with angry expression.

'Hn,' Kai closed his eyes and continued walking.

'Argh! He makes me so mad,' Tyson clenched his fists.

'Aren't you already used to it by now?' Max questioned.

'Anyway, let sourpuss do his own stupid thing and let's have some fun!' Tyson began to jump around as others smiled.

* * *

As the sky got darker Kai walked between and the next to high trees. After walking half an hour he stopped.

'What an idiots. It makes me sick', Kai thought in silent.

'Yeah, what an idiots indeed,' male voice laughed.

'What?' Kai asked eyes widened as he turned to look around. But no matter how hard Kai tried, he couldn't see anybody. But then,

'What's wrong? Can't see me?' voice laughed louder this time.

'Where are you?!' Kai yelled. He hated when people toyed with him.

'Why should I tell, when I can show you?' as the voice laughed again boy appeared out of nowhere right in front of Kai, causing him to back away for a sudden move.

'What the hell are you?' Kai snarled. Smirk on boy's face only got wider. He wore all black; shoes, trousers, shirt and long rock spirited jacket over the shirt. With them boy had grey eyes and spiked blond hair, which almost covered his face.

'Isn't this the time when you should say: 'What are you? or something like that?' boy smiled.

'I don't have time for this,' as Kai turned around boy grabbed his right wrist and brought his left hand around Kai's head grabbing his hair.

'Hey! Let go of me, you bastard!' Kai grabbed boy's left arm and struggled against the hold, but for some reason boy didn't move an inch.

'Now, relax. This isn't going to hurt. Well, who am I lying, this IS going to HURT.' boy laughed in Kai's ear.

Before Kai could react, he felt pain in his neck.

'What are you...' Kai began to speak when he felt dizzy.

* * *

Behind the trees another boy watched, how his 'family' member snapped his fangs inside the another boy's neck. Blood began to stream down the boy's neck.

"Sir! Isn't this going to be problem?" girl appeared next to the him.

"Why?" he asked.

"That boy Marko is holding, he belongs to the team called Bladebreakers. I believe his name is Kai Hiwatari", she said.

16-years-old boy others in the family called Sir looked at the scene in front of him, watching Kai get paler and weaker by the minute.

"It's going to be problem if he dies", girl stated. Just then Marko released his captive, who fell to the ground.

"You didn't have to drain him, did you?" girl shouted.

"Mind your own business Sara", Marko said before his face fell down.

"Sir Christian, my lord. I didn't know you were here," Marko bent down.

"Leave it and go back to the house. I and your 'meal' will catch up," Sir said. Marko and Sara looked at the Sir for a minute before they left with fast speed. Sir kneeled down and grabbed Kai's head carefully. Before bird could sing, he put his own fangs in Kai's neck, flowing poison in his blood stream, slowly changing the Captain of the Bladebreaker to nightwalker.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed! Bye! Still finding enery and ideas to the old ones. XD Please Review!_


	2. Vampires

_I had made this one as well. When third one is ready and in Wattpad it will be here as well. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Vampires

Kai groaned as he was waiking up slowly. He stared at the black ceiling as he sat up on the bed.

'What the heck happened?' Kai thought. He remember walking in the woods when some boy in black was in front of him and then the pain. Kai pulled his hand to his neck where he thought the pain was, but didn't feel anything. Kai saw a mirror on the wall. Standing up he walked to it slowly. He apparently hadn't energy enough to quick movements. When he got to the mirror Kai got a surprise. His usually brown eyes were blood red and skin extremely pale. Blue shark tatoos on his cheeks were really shoving.

'What the hell?!' Kai yelled backing away from the mirror.

'Little surprised, aren't you?' voice laughed. Kai's eyes widened as he turned around in the huge room. That's when he saw it. The same boy who he had saw before was standing next to door frame.

'What have you done to me?' Kai growled. Before boy could answer a hand appeared on his shoulder which made boy turn his head.

'Sir,' boy nodded.

'Sir? Is that the other guy who's not even that much older than me', Kai thought. Tall boy with long hair and black eyes. Clothes he wore were long dark blue jacket with long sleeves, black finger gloves, black shoes and trousers.

'Who are you?' Kai asked hissing.

'As you may have already guessed I'm called Sir but my name is Christian. Still, everyone inside calls me Sir since I'm the leader. Makes sense?' Sir frowned. Kai sighed annoyed.

'What have you done to me?' Kai hissed.

'Saved your life. This idiot almost killed you,' Sir pointed the boy next to him.

'What...' Kai started.

'He drank you dry. As you know humans doesn't survive without blood. By the way his name his Marko,' Sir interrupted. Kai stared at them.

'You are insane. There are no such things as vampires,' Kai laughed. Sir smirked and nodded to Marko. Kai didn't move his gaze. Nobody moved almost forever until Marko walked to empty wall placing his hand on it. Kai didn't have time even blink when there was a huge bang and big whole in the wall. Kai backed away with widened eyes.

'Yeah. Vampires can do that. Can ordinary humans? You can see that Marko isn't... muscular,' Sir smiled. Kai couldn't move. If everything what Sir said was true, then he was also... a vampire. Then Marko walked up to him smirking.

'What?' Kai tried to sound strong but Marko could still hear a hint of fear. He stepped closer bringing his mouth next to Kai's ear.

'You tasted good,' Marko whispered. Kai gasped pushing Marko away.

'Don't come near me!' Kai growled.

'Scared?,' Marko smirked.

'No,' Kai stated firmly. He moved his eyes to this so called Sir who was still standing on the doorway.

'You can't lie to me. I. Can. Hear. Your. Heart,' Marko whispered really quietly and turned away.

'Sir. I go now to hunt,' Marko exclaimed.

Sir only nodded: 'Remember to bring him something.' Marko shrugged and vanished.

'What does he mean by hunt? Humans?' Kai questioned.

'Of course and get police suspicious. No, you idiot,' Sir rolled his eyes sarcastically.

'No one calls me an idiot,' Kai began to step forward, but he collapsed onto the ground.

'You aren't going anywhere a while,' Sir laughed shaking his head.

'You can't keep me here, you know,' Kai said.

'I'm not keeping you here idiot, but if you want to kill your friends, go back. But if you want them to live, wait until Marko is back with meal. Hopefully this time he doesn't drink all the blood,' Sir walked to the door.

'I suggest that you go back to bed and wait quietly,' Sir closed the door. Kai took a deep breath and began to move towards the bed. Why couldn't he walk normally? After doing that he placed his hands over his eyes cursing. What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

The sun had already set hours ago. Ray was staring out of the window. Kenny was researching again like usual about beyblade while Max and Tyson were discussing about it and playing cards.

'Ray, come on. Kai is coming, sometime or other,' Tyson stuffed more ships in his mouth.

'Don't eat everything dude!' Max yelled. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Ray quickly sprinted to the door opening it which earned everyone surprise; it was Stanley Dickenson.

'What's up Mr. D?' Tyson mumbled.

'I have already told White Tigers about this. There is one different thing about this tournament. First thing in the morning you have register. After that in the final battle in two weeks everyone HAVE to be there. If even one of you is missing, the team is disqualified,' Mr. Dickenson said. He was about to leave when he noticed missing member.

'Where is Kai?' Mr. Dickenson asked.

'He kind of got... mad because Tyson called him sourpuss and going to training alone,' Ray explained.

'Remember to tell him this. It's only going to take couple of minutes. And if we might be able move the battle earlier,' Mr. Dickenson smiled.

'Sure!' everyone shouted as Mr. Dickenson left.

'We might change plans a little bit. If Mr. Dickenson is able to do what he said, then we need to start the training,' Kenny stated.

'Oh man! I want relax,' Tyson sighed.

'Tyson!' Max poked him on the side.

'Okay, okay. Let's do it tomorrow two hours after the registration,' Tyson begged.

'At least you accepted training. Let's go sleep now. Kai might come in while we sleep but that doesn't stop you, does it?' Ray laughed. Tyson just stripped himself and jumped onto the bed. Others gazed each other as Tyson began to sleep.

* * *

Kai had sat up but kept his head against his knees. Something was yelling inside him and he couldn't take it. Kai grabbed his head and gritted his teeth closing his eyes.

'Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!' Kai snarled. Just then the bedroom door opened but Kai didn't lift his head.

'Everyone else has already... eaten. Rest is for you. Just drink every drop. We take care of the rest,' Marko dropped someone who breathed heavily on the floor and left. Kai slowly moved his gaze to the floor and saw grown man whose neck bled. Kai could feel his body to start shaking as the pain in his head grew only stronger.

'Stop it,' Kai hissed. Door opened again.

'This is the reason why I don't like newcomers,' low voice mocked. Kai moved slowly his eyes to the door where stood boy with wide smirk, really spiky grey hair, blue eyes, black trousers and shoes, black sleeveless jacket which reached on hips.

'Who are you?' Kai asked lifting his head up. He must be a vampire too, Kai thought.

'No one really. Just checking out our new 'family' member. They did tell you about it, didn't they? Everyone in here belongs to same family even if we aren't blood,' boy walked right next to the bed where Kai sat.

'I could guess that,' Kai sighed. First Marko and now this guy. What was wrong with them? They acted like everyone was their toys.

'It's because they are,' voice whispered in his ear. Kai's eyes widened turning right staring into boy's eyes closely.

'What?' Kai was confused.

'You are so stupid. Every vampire has either one or more powers. Marko has his hearing and you know what that means. Don't you?' boy leaned forward and even more forward that Kai backed away hitting the bedpost. He didn't say anything which made boy whose name was still unknown to Kai lean so close that their noses were inches apart.

'Get away from my face,' Kai began to get his fight back.

'Until you answer my question. What does hearing ability means to Marko?' boy smirked. Kai gritted his teeth clenching his fists. Clearly this guy knew how weak he was some reason.

'He can hear literally everything,' Kai sighed turning head away since he couldn't back away or have energy to push guy away.

'Exactly,' guy glimpsed to the floor where man was lying and apparently dead: 'Why didn't you eat?' Boy brought quickly his hand to Kai's chin turning his head back and keeping it still tightly.

'Let go,' Kai groaned. He watched into boy's eyes like a zombie.

'And yet again you didn't answer. Why didn't you eat?' boy asked again more firmly.

'I don't want to. He is a human... was,' Kai replied straight.

'I have my own power as well; mind reading,' boy whispered. Kai gasped from the tight grip bring his hand up trying to pull the hand off from his chin. That would explain the thing earlier. Knowing what I thought, Kai thought. Suddenly he felt a hand on his thighs. He quickly found energy to grab the hand which was nearing his groins.

'Don't touch me! Get off!' Kai growled loudly.

'What are you going to do about it?' boy laughed and easily pushed his hand on Kai's groin and pushed hard. Kai whimpered squirming and tried to push boy off of him but he still hadn't strength. Apparently because he hadn't eaten... or drinked.

'Get off!' Kai shouted this time but boy put his hand over Kai's mouth.

'You keep your voice down. No one needs know about this, right?' boy whispered with evil tone in his voice. Kai stared at him with wide eyes but quickly closed them when he felt hand opening his belt.

'Mmph!' Kai mumbled when hand was about to go under his trousers.

'HEY!' girl's voice yelled. It caused boy to jump up but he still kept his hands where they were. Kai opened his eyes gazing at the door. There stood beautiful girl with grey eyes and really long black hair reaching to her thighs and bangs to left. She wore black skirt with black long high heel boots and white shirt with black polar jacket.

'Sara. Why do you have to ruin my fun?' boy kept laughing.

'I think you know why Jack. It's kind of obvious that he's not enjoying that and why would he. You are molesting and last time I checked, it's wrong. Bye bye,' Sara waved. Jack didn't move his eyes from the girl for a while. Slowly he moved his eyes back to Kai smirking.

'I'm going to get you. Just a little warning,' Jack whispered and jumped of the bed and singing out of the door. Kai sat up sighing and rubbed his head. Dead man's body was thrown on the bed.

'I won't leave until you drink. Most of it has already drained on the floor which means that you don't have enough blood to keep your hunger down. So I suggest that you drink that and this. We don't want a vampire, whose out of control,' Sara spoke throwing bags of blood on the bed and crossed her arms. Kai kept staring at the bloody neck and his vision was starting to blur. Sara saw immediately how his eyes changed from blood red to bright red. That was never a good thing. Kai moved to body, fangs appearing and stabbed them on the neck drinking slowly.

* * *

The sun rose from horizon. As Bladebreakers began wake up they noticed the empty bed.

'Looks Kai beat us again,' Tyson yawned.

'I don't think so,' Ray said.

'What do you mean?' Max questioned.

'You can see it yourselves. His bed looks like no one has slept in it and... I stayed up,' Ray dressed up.

'You didn't see him?' Kenny said worry in his voice. Ray shook his head quickly. Just then Mr. Dickenson appeared to the room.

'Is everyone here? We are about to leave,' Mr. Dickenson asked.

'Kai is missing. He didn't come back from where ever he went,' Kenny answered. Immediately everyone could see worry in Mr. Dickenson's face.

'Well, today he doesn't have to be here but in the battle,' Mr. Dickenson spoke.

'Kai has two weeks to appear,' Tyson didn't sound worried at all.

'Actually Tyson, they moved the battle,' Mr. Dickenson sighed.

'To where?' Tyson immediately asked.

'To the day after tomorrow,' Mr. Dickenson said even more worry.

'Now I'm worried. I never understood the two week one and now even less the day after tomorrow,' Tyson stated.

Mr. Dickenson shook his head: 'I know. Let's hope Kai appears. Have you called him?'

'We don't have his number,' Ray replied. Mr. Dickenson took his wallet and appeared to be looking for something.

'There you go. I promised Kai that I wouldn't give his number to anyone when I asked them for safety reason but we have to go. Call him on the way to the tournament,' Mr. Dickenson gave a paper where was Kai's number to Ray and left outside others behind him.

* * *

 _Hopefully you enjoyed this as well. I liked writing it. XD Rewiev again please XD_


	3. Fight

_Here is the third one! Hope you enjoy it! I enjoyed making it. :D_

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight

'Hello? Can you hear me?' voice called. Kai couldn't replace voice and name. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw blurry figure which appeared to be Sara.

'What happened?' Kai asked. Sara didn't say anything. Instead she gazed at Kai's eyes.

'It looks like you have calmed down,' Sara noted.

'What?' Kai wondered.

'Your eyes are normal. Well... blood red instead of bright red,' Sara answered.

'Yeah right. My 'normal' eye colour is brown,' Kai growled.

'They are going to turn back to brown but it will take time. New vampires have always red eyes in their first years,' Sara smiled.

Kai sat up as phone began to ring. Both gazed each other when Kai realized it was his phone.

'You can go back to your friends now but stay in shadows for two reasons. One: To avoid most of the sunlight and two: stay out of people's sights if you run. And remember to put these on your eyes. They are brown contact lenses,' Sara said quickly and moved to the door: 'And leave your number. We need to be able to get touch with you.'

'How am I able to move in the sun then? I can't avoid it every second,' Kai took his phone which was still ringing.

'Protective clothes,' Sara replied leaving outside. Kai stood up and was finally able to move quickly outside, away from this place. He grabbed the lenses and run to outdoor. It took only fricking two seconds. Kai was shocked how fast he moved. Stepping out he smirked thinking why Sara said to stay in shadows. Behind the trees Kai took his phone. He didn't recognize the number but it was still ringing. Sighing he pressed green button.

'Hello,' Kai had his old tone back.

 _'Hi,'_ voice said. Kai stopped walking. It was Ray.

'How do you have my number?' Kai knew Ray was able to recognize annoyances in his voice.

 _'Sorry Kai but Mr. Dickenson gave your number because it was important,'_ Ray answered normally.

'What did he have to say?' Kai sighed.

 _'He said that you don't have to be in team registration today but the battle was moved to the day after tomorrow where you have to be or we are out of the tournament and White Tigers win it,'_ Ray explained.

'Right,' Kai said more to himself.

 _'Where are you?'_ Ray suddenly asked. Kai didn't move.

'What of it?' Kai hissed.

 _'Just thinking that are you coming with us today. We are leaving in five minutes,'_ Ray had still normal voice. He was only one who could speak Kai normally even if Kai was angry.

'I can come there. It will take a minute or two,' Kai began to jog. He noticed that now his jogging was like running when he was... human. He couldn't even think about it. That's only one more problem.

 _'Okay. We wait with the bus,'_ Ray sounded happy. Kai hang up and went even more behind the trees before starting to run. He didn't know how far away he was from the hotel but it really took only couple of minutes. Kai could see others in front of the bus with Mr. Dickenson. He was able to get inside to take his jacket and place lenses to his eyes without their noticing. Jumping and running on top of the trees he quickly was behind the hotel and moved with speed to Bladebreakers room. He had to move fast. Grabbing his jacket Kai run to bathroom. Contact lenses were difficult put but they were exactly the same colour as his originally eyes had. After seconds they were at place Kai dressed up his black jacket putting his hood over his head and opened the door.

* * *

Everyone stood next to the buss. It had been around four minutes when Kai had finally answered on the phone. Others were still talking to each other expect Ray who thought about Kai. He didn't sound happy at all. Mr. Dickenson appeared next to him.

'We have to go now. We can't any longer,' Mr. Dickenson said.

'I know he will come but let's go inside the buss,' Ray smiled. Others nodded moving guickly. Just when Ray was about to get inside he saw Kai... in his jacket.

'Kai didn't have his jacket on when he left, did he?' Max asked.

'No,' Ray replied shortly. Why was he even wearing it? Kai stopped in front of Ray who was blocking the door.

'Can you move?' Kai asked coldly. Even though it sounded more like an order.

'Sure,' Ray dodged and Kai walked back to the buss. Ray sat next to Kenny.

'Kai is clearly still angry,' Kenny said.

'Is he angry at me?' Tyson asked.

'Who knows. Why don't you ask?' Max gave a laugh. Tyson immediately shook his head. Everyone knew Tyson didn't want to talk to Kai when he was angry. Ray turned his slowly to see what Kai was doing. He saw that hood was over Kai's eyes and even his hands were in his pockets. It was like he didn't want to be in tye sun.

'What are you looking at? Kai doesn't want to be with us,' Tyson laughed. Ray was getting little angry... very angry. How could Tyson act like that? Max patted Ray on the shoulder.

'Are you okay?' Max whispered.

'Nothing really. I don't get why Tyson acts that way,' Ray replied.

'You mean how he mocks Kai, right?' Max whispered again. Ray nodded without answering. It was so clear that Kai was really troubled.

* * *

Kai couldn't take it much longer. It felt like his skin was burning and melting. Kai felt how sweat poured on his forehead and neck. He wanted out of the sun so badly. Then there was the same feeling again which happened in the house where other vampires lived. Kai shook his head to make pain go away. Suddenly the sunlight appeared to his hands which held his head. Kai bit his lips to stop himself from screaming. His both hands just burned badly. Pressing them right next to his stomach and bending forward Kai grunted. Apparently loudly enough to others to hear.

Ray heard a foul sound and quickly turned. Kai was bending down and grunting. Ray stood up and run to him as rest of the team stayed in their seats with worry in their faces.

'Kai? Are you okay?' Ray grabbed Kai's shoulders.

'Don't worry about it,' Kai groaned. His answer only caused Tyson to be annoyed.

'Of course not. Almighty Kai is SO fine,' Tyson mocked again.

'Tyson! Stop it!' Ray yelled.

'What? I will say it. Kai is a jerk. He clearly is fine,' Tyson continued his mocking.

'Please, don't do that Tyson. Ray, you too. We don't need to fight. Right when we are there, Kai goes to see the doctor. Without a fight,' Max suggested. Ray immediately agreed

'We definitely do that,' Ray said.

'I don't need a doctor,' Kai growled lifting up his death-stare.

'This time you are not getting away with this. You are grunting and sweating like a crazy man. You need help,' Ray fought back this time but he was still worried. They were about 30 minutes away from the Beyblade-stadium.

Ray run to the driver: 'Are you able drive faster? We think Kai is really sick.'

'I can try,' driver replied. Driver began to search a new and faster route from GPS as Ray returned to others. Kai had his head back in his hands. This time they too were under the hood. With driver's effort they arrived to stadium under twenty minutes.

'Kai, come on,' Ray immediately took Kai's hand to make sure he didn't run away.

* * *

Kai was thinking jerking his hand away from Ray's grip as he lead him inside the stadium and towards the emergency room. He didn't want a doctor to check him. If they check his eyes or something they would definitely know that he wore contact lenses and tell him to take them off, but Ray knew it. That's why he moved so quickly that Kai didn't have time to fight back.

'Hello!' Ray knocked on the nurse's door. Woman opened the door and her smiled dropped.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'I don't know. He's grunting, sweating and holding his head like it hurts,' Ray explained.

'Okay. I check you while your team go with Mr. Dickenson and registers you team with you,' she stated.

'It will need Kai's name on it, won't it?' Ray wondered.

'Mostly but if the person is missing for health reasons someone else can write it down. Let's go inside,' nurse lead Kai inside closing the door. Ray run right back to others who were ready to go to registration.

'I bet Kai wasn't happy,' Tyson giggled. Ray had to agree with Tyson this time. Kai looked like he could kill somebody.

* * *

It didn't take long when she finally arrived. Sara had decided to go to the tournament. Her brother, Sir Christian, had told her to come here. Every one of them knew that new vampires were unbalanced. After hearing from Sara what had happened he didn't want Marko and Jack go to watch him. Sir Christian was already worried with other ones too. Were they same as Marko and Jack? Sir did have his right hand, Mike, but was he Marko's and Jack side. Jack has always been like that, harassing new members. It appeared to be his way to show that he wanted to be in control. Luckily her brother was a way stronger than Jack. That was their only safety. That's when Mike appeared behind her.

'What are you doing here?' Sara smiled.

'I wanted to help you,' Mike smiled. Sara only giggled and turned her gaze to guards smiling. Since she had unique power, invisibility, she was able walk right past them. She took Mike's hand and turned them both invisible and walked quickly past guards.

* * *

'Now sit down. How are you feeling?' nurse asked.

'I'm fine. I don't need anything,' Kai hissed. He wanted out right now.

'You look really pale. Let me check your eyes first,' nurse got a small light. This was exactly the thing Kai was afraid. He moved his eyes away from the nurse.

'I'm just going to check them. It won't hurt,' nurse didn't back down. Instead she moved in front of Kai's face.

'Open your eyes,' she asked. Kai didn't want to open his eyes but he knew that nurse wod somehow open them. Kai gazed at the nurse and she quickly pointed the light in his eyes.

'Are you wearing contact lenses?' she asked.

'Yeah, I can't see well,' Kai sighed.

'Would you take them off?' she asked. Kai clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

'No,' Kai stated.

'I can't check your pupils or even your eyes. Take them off,' she ordered.

'No!' Kai hissed. Just then pain came back which made Kai jump up and run next to the wall.

'What's wrong?' she came behind him. Kai gripped the edge of window tightly. He felt how the fangs grew in his mouth. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Behind the contact lenses Kai's eyes turned bright red and it showed through lenses.

'Hey! Kai?!' she asked. That released the hungry animal inside Kai. He turned gritting his teeth and grabbed nurse's head in tight grip. She didn't have time to react as Kai pierced woman's neck. She whimpered and felt her body get weaker and weaker. In no time was Kai's fangs withdrew and eyes returned normal. Kai breathed in and let go. Nurse's body fell down breathing deeply. Just then he realized what he had done. Backing away to wall and sliding down.

'What have I done?!' Kai shouted. Suddenly the door opened and Kai stared at Sara with wide eyes. Then unfamiliar boy appeared behind her.

'Who's he?' Kai forgot the body on the ground. Last night he had met already two boys who had harassed him.

'Don't worry. He's Mike. Sir's right hand basically but I think that's not the issue here,' she pointed down. Kai looked down and was about to throw up. She was really pale but alive.

'What's wrong with me? You said I was okay to leave!' Kai yelled.

'The combination of heat and apparently your friends... annoying you caused your adrenaline to build up,' Sara explained.

'They didn't annoy me... not all of them, only Tyson. What can I do? Even though I don't like them much, I don't want to turn into a killer... well, kill them. I turned almost to the killer,' Kai growled standing up. He saw Mike just shrug his shoulders and walk to the door.

'We just make it look like somebody else killed her and hurt you. I can do that. Wait for a while,' Mike opened the door and left. Kai saw that Sara didn't do anything and it took only one minute when strange man appeared.

'What?' Kai wondered.

'Mike can manipulate people,' Sara smiled: 'Remember to scream loudly.' Sara wiped the door knob from hers and Mike's fingerprints off and left. They mentioned something about security cameras been manipulated as well. Then man walked to nurse's body, cut her neck where fang marks were. Then man stood up grabbed Kai's arms pulling them behind his back. Sara told him to scream loudly but his body was frozen. No voice came from his mouth. Man pushed him against the bed which was in the emergency room and laid on top of Kai.

'Stop it!' Kai finally yelled and squirmed under the man. Kai knew Mike was controlling the man but Kai still thought it would be different. Man moved so fast, hand was opening Kai's belt while the other hand kept tight grip on Kai's wrists.

'Let go! Stop!' Kai shouted. Man pushed Kai's pants down and pushed his hand inside Kai's underparts grabbing Kai's member making Kai's eyes widen.

'STOP!' Kai yelled loudly and thrashed under the man but in vain. Man just kept pushing down and tightening the grip. Why would Mike do this like... this? Kai couldn't take it. Tears were coming from his eyes.

'GUYS! HELP!' Kai yelled more loudly than he had ever before.

* * *

In the hallway guards walked with happy faces until they heard a voice.

 _'STOP!'_

'Did you hear that?' first one asked. Other one nodded and run through the hallway listening.

 _'GUYS! HELP!'_

Men run and found themselves in front of emergency room. The way someone yelled inside it won't be good.

'HELP! SOMEBODY!' voice yelled behind the door. Men pushed the door open and were shocked from the sight. Nurse's neck was cut, blood all over the floor and man had a hand on boy's boxers. The boy was still screaming his eyes closed and tears leaking from them. Guards immediately run to the man pulling him off. Boy kept himself up pulling his pants back up. The guards pushed the man down and tied his hands behind his back. One of the guards went to the boy grabbing him by his hands.

'Let's go out,' the guard whispered softly. Boy nodded and let the guard take him out. There he sat down on the ground leaning against the wall. The guards in the room pulled him up and lead out.

'I hold him. Call the police, the paramedics and Mr. Dickenson,' one of them said as the second one left with hurry with phone in his hear.

* * *

 _There it is! I hope you liked it! Bye! Review!_


	4. Scam Success?

_Hello yet again and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Scam Success?

Bladebreakers were running to emergency room, they saw Mr. Dickenson talking with the police and Kai sitting on the ground head on his knees.

'What happened?' Ray asked immediately. Mr. Dickenson didn't get to answer before Ray saw inside the room. Woman was on the ground neck covered in blood.

'What the hell?' Tyson shouted shocked. Kenny and Max were right behind him.

'Go back little bit. This is a crime scene,' policeman said. They did what they were told to but kept their eyes on Kai who didn't move.

'We need you ask from the victim what happened,' policeman continued.

'Okay but I want to know who the man was,' Mr. Dickenson said. Policeman nodded and kneeled down with another policeman who had a notebook for the notes.

'I need you to answer couple of questions, okay? We need to know what happened,' policeman spoke but Kai didn't respond.

'I know this is hard but we need your statement to get the man behind bars. Can you tell me an incident in chronological order,' policeman asked again. Everyone was quiet expect paramedics who were taking the body away.

'Ray took me to the emergency room for some reason and nurse was checking me when...' Kai trailed off.

'When man came in and attacked,' policeman concluded. Kai nodded and kept his head down. Policeman stood up and turned to Bladebreakers.

'Who is Ray?' he asked.

'I am, Ray Kon,' Ray raised his hand as policemen walked closer.

'Why did you take your friend to emergency room?' he asked with tough expression.

'In the buss Kai was grunting and sweating so much we got worried. So, we decided to take him checked,' Ray explained.

'Did you see that man back then?' they asked.

'I didn't see anybody,' Ray replied. Policeman with a notebook nodded and walked to the security guards to ask necessary questions.

'Here is my number. There shouldn't be any problems since the guards caught the man red-handed and the murder weapon has his fingerprints but just in case,' policeman gave his number card to Ray and began to finish his work with others. Mr. Dickenson was next to Kai with worried expression.

'Can we go now? I want to get Kai back to hotel,' Mr. Dickenson asked.

'You can go now. We have everything we need at the moment,' policeman stated. Mr. Dickenson placed his hand on Kai's head.

'Let's go now, Kai. Get up,' Mr. Dickenson said. Ray and others could hear Kai sigh and watched him stood up. Ray saw how Kai placed a hood over his head again and hands into pockets. Mr. Dickenson kept his hand on Kai's back leading him out.

'We are done for the day. Team is registered,' Mr. Dickenson noted. Rest of the team followed Mr. Dickenson and Kai and left the crime scene. Since the murderer was caught the next days battle was unaffected.

* * *

In the police car Walter Herrigton was sitting next to the murderer and the molester, Aiden Larson in his mid-thirties.

'There is no denying it. You were caught red handed,' Walter stated.

'I know that but I don't remember it at all,' Aiden tried to defend himself. He couldn't believe what he was accused of. Apparently Beyblade-stadium guards had found him molesting a fourteen-year-old boy and with dead body on the floor.

'Who was she?' Aiden asked quietly. Police officer, called Walter, stared at him when he finally sighed.

'Lily Morris, 25-year-old and married,' Walter answered. Aiden sighed deeply. He couldn't even think what her husband would say about it him or his own wife. It was really clear that Aiden would spend his next years in jail... but why did he do it? With that question in mind Aiden couldn't even think about going to jail without a fight.

'What can you remember?' Walter suddenly asked. Aiden raised his head and saw some kind of thought about his word of not remembering,

'I remember how I walked to my car and drove near the stadium, left the car and began to order food from the food stand,' Aiden began.

'Did you meet anyone?' Walter asked. Aiden closed his eyes and thought really hard as image of young boy formed in front of his eyes.

'I... remember some boy in front of me but I don't remember what he looked like,' Aiden rubbed his forehead with his handcuffed hands.

'Are you sure?' Walter wrote everything down as well recorded.

'Yes, I promise you that I speak the truth,' Aiden nodded firmly. Walter nodded himself and stood up leaving Aiden into his own thoughts in the car.

'Do you believe him?' asked man officer who stood with woman right outside of the car. They were Dylan Tanner and Faith Cooper, Walter's partners.

'Not at the moment but we have to check everything. If it's true, then I don't have any an idea why he can't remember it,' Walter walked towards the driver's seat with others.

'Check the food stand Faith and ask them did they saw the boy and if they did, ask what did he look like. While you Dylan check Aiden's background and try to find out what would make him molest and murder,' Walter gave ordered. Both of them only nodded. Walter didn't know what it was but something was fishy. They were about to leave when Walter saw two teens watching them.

'Did you see something?' Faith asked.

'Not sure. I'm sure it's nothing,' Walter answered and sat down behind the wheel.

* * *

Sara sat on the rock under the tree watching at the police cars. Mike was next to her with his blue eyes. He had short brown hair, black shirt, red vest with silver rivets, black shoes and dark blue jeans with black belt. He had taken his long white jacket with him as did Sara had her own jacket.

'Was that a good idea to pick a random guy from the food stand? Someone could have seen you,' Sara wondered.

'Yeah, I know and probably saw,' Mike had worry in his voice: 'I was in hurry. Let's see what Sir says.' Just then they saw Bladebreakers with their manager come out. Kai had hood over his head. He was trying so hard cover himself. Sara and Mike both knew how difficult it was in China. They had only come here to have vacation and Marko didn't really followed rules. If the human was known they wouldn't drink them dry. Marko either knew Kai or not but it made Kai's life more difficult.

'He looks like he's about to collapse,' Mike stood up, grabbed his jacket and covering himself Mike run towards them and Sara right behind him.

* * *

Tyson run quickly to the buss and others were behind him.

'Let's go. I don't want to be here,' Tyson jumped up and down.

'Take it easy. The criminal is already behind bars,' Ray said sighing. Just then two figures run beside them but others didn't see them since they were trying to calm Tyson and Kenny down.

'They were Sara and Mike,' Kai thought. He wanted to go to them but how.

'Go ahead. I come right behind you,' Kai said causing others to quiet down.

'Are you sure Kai?' Mr. Dickenson asked.

'Yes, I know it is more than ten kilometers but I'm okay and walking helps clear my mind,' Kai said. Others nodded and this time Tyson kept his mouth shut. They went to the buss and Kai watched it leave. When he knew it was out of sight Kai turned around to the stadium door. Sara and Mike stood there.

'Looks like it might have worked,' Sara said.

'This... scam?' Kai stared at Mike.

'Sorry. It had to be believable. I promise I'm different from Marko and Jack. If I would did that, Sir would definitely DESTROY me. Literally,' Mike took his jacket of: 'Hot.' Kai relaxed a little bit. The reason that Mike said was reasonable.

* * *

Walter had decided to stay and watch what two teens who sat under the tree were up to. It's not unusual to people watch police do their work but now... they were in the middle of the mountains where no one lived. So, where these two teens did come from? The boy and the girl went to the stadium doors as Bladebreakers left... expect the victim Kai. He only stood and apparently waited the buss to leave. After the buss disappeared behind the hill Kai walked right straight to them. The girl said something smiling which made the boy smile too but Kai didn't look happy. The boy seemed to be calming Kai down. Walter wanted to know what they were talking about.

'Apparently they know each other. What do you want to do?' Dylan taking a note what he saw. Walter liked how Dylan was precise with everything.

'I would like to know what they are talking about,' Walter said. Aiden in the back seat lifted his head turning his gaze to three teens. He saw the boy he had molested which made him feel really bad. Aiden wanted to apologize so badly. Just when he was about to ask the change to do it he saw the boy with red vest. For some reason he froze up but why?

'What's with you?' Walter asked.

'That boy with red vest and brown hair looks familiar,' Aiden replied. Walter immediately stood up.

'There we have a reason to ask couple of questions. Wait for a bit,' Walter began to jog towards the teens. It didn't take much time and Walter saw all three of them stare at him.

'Is there something you want?' Kai had cold voice. He didn't need any more cops.

'Only couple of questions to your friends here. Like their names. Oh, I'm Walter Herrigton,' Walter ignored Kai's cold voice.

'I'm Mike and she's Sara,' Mike answered shortly.

'Sara and Mike who?' Walter planned to have their whole names. Just then phone started to ring. Mike with smooth move took his phone out.

'Excuse me,' Mike tried to move away but Walter shook his head.

'I'm sure that you can talk here,' Walter smile. Kai stared at Walter frowning. He saw Mike sigh and answer the phone. Kai could only think that it was Sir calling.

'Hello... Sorry about that but police officer wants to know my full name... and Sara's... I don't know why... We were just standing at the stadium with Kai when he came and asked,' Mike spoke. Kai saw that Walter didn't move his gaze from Mike at all and other two police officers watched closely. Just then Mike stopped the call and raised his arm towards Walter.

'I only need your names. It's not...' Walter began but Mike snapped his finger. Kai stared as Mike, whose eyes glowed.

'You don't need to ask us any more questions. The names are Mike Johansson and Sara Queens,' Mike snapped his fingers again and Walter moved again. He looked around him a little but shrugged it off.

'Um, thank you for your time,' with that Walter left the teens.

'What did you do?' Kai asked.

'The same thing as the man who.. you know. But this time I manipulated his mind only a little bit. They can still find our names from their system,' Mike explained.

'You lied just now,' Kai concluded.

'Sir told me to do it. We can't really tell anyone our real names. For example I look like 15-year-old but in records I'm about 156 years. Maybe. I can't remember and Sara's about 122,' Mike giggled. Kai's eyes widened but returned to normal.

'Of course. They are vampires, idiot,' Kai thought.

'And Sir is?' Kai wondered.

'About 250 years. He and Sara were and are siblings,' Mike said.

'Then why you look like you have small gab between them?' Kai was shocked. Sir Christian and Sara looked like they had only couple of years between each other.

'Basically Sir lived his own life until he was changed. Of course he had to leave his family, then I was born and after I was 15 years he changed me. You can count how many years Sir waited but he saved my life. Everyone treaded me badly since boys were favourite children,' Sara said.

'If he's your brother, why do you call him Sir?' Kai pondered.

'I honour him. He is the boss you know,' Sara said and gestured Mike to follow.

'I think you have to go to your friends,' Sara waved and disappeared quickly with Mike. Kai checked the cops but they didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Dylan saw Walter come back to them but Faith immediately saw something.

'He looks confused,' Faith pointed out.

'You are right,' Dylan said. As Walter was next to them Dylan had only one question in mind.

'What's with you?' Dylan asked.

'I... don't remember,' Walter wondered.

'What's with that? Did you get their names?' Faith asked.

'Mike Johansson and Sara Queens,' Walter said. Dylan began to enter their names to the computer with Sara.

* * *

Aiden listened to the policemen carefully. Mike Johansson. Aiden looked out the window again but only saw two-coloured boy put a hood over his head and he run to the forest. Where did the other two disappeare? Aiden had to get out of police's clutches, at least for a while. He decided not to go to jail without explanations and Aiden was sure Mike knew them and Aiden was about to go and find out. Just then all three officers sat into the car driving off.

* * *

Bladebreakers sat in the buss laughing, expect Ray.

'I know you think about Kai but he's going to be okay,' Kenny encouraged.

'I just think he's acting weird. He was about to be raped and he's avting like it's nothing. There is even the jacket he wears,' Ray retorted.

'Finally someone else thinks like that,' Tyson partied. Ray growled in his throat.

'Take it easy. Kai will meet us back in the hotel,' Mr. Dickenson spoke calmly. Others just nodded while Tyson continued laughing.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed this as well! :D Remember to review!  
_


	5. Danger

_Hello! Here is anoher one. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Danger

Walker stepped out of the car with Faith and Dylan. Dylan went to backseats and grabbed Aiden who had angry expression on his face.

'You don't need to show that face. I said we could look into your story about the boy and we might have a suspect who you had met,' Walker said.

'That Mike kid. I would like to know immediately who he is... if that's possible,' Aiden sighed.

'I can't promise you anything,' Walker said with blank expression. Aiden hoped they would tell him. That way he would find the kid and ask himself how and why he did it.

* * *

Kai finally reached to the hotel and saw Tyson from the window. Kai had walked behind the hotel and jumped over the wall. Walking through the hallways Kai arrived to their hotel room. He opened the door without knocking and others stopped whatever they were doing.

'There you are. I guess you walked since it's evening already. Well, it's almost evening, 4 pm,' Tyson smirked. Kai sighed shaking his head and went lay down. He dropped his jacket on the floor and closed his eyes while others laughed again.

* * *

Mike and Sara arrived back to the house and saw Sir drinking blood from wine glass. There was no sign of Jack or Marko which might not be a good thing.

'Is something wrong, Sir?' Mike asked.

'Nothing really, expect that Marko is nowhere to be found. Jack did say that he went to hunting again. So nothing's wrong,' Sir said. He had told everyone to tell him straight where they were but Marko didn't always do it, which was also the reason why Kai was turned. They didn't check what Marko was doing.

'At this time of the day, at 4pm?' Sara questioned. Sir only shrugged his shoulders.

'But I can tell you that Kai is back with his friends and the man I manipulated is with the police for the rest of his life,' Mike ensured. Sir glanced at them but turned his eyes back to the glass in his hand. Everyone had their sixth sense. Something was going to happen and it was not going be good.

* * *

After an hour Walker with his companions had come back to station Walker had set himself in his office. With knock on the door Faith glanced inside.

'Sorry for disturbing but Aiden Larson's wife wants to see him,' she said quickly.

'It shouldn't be a problem,' Walker approved. Faith nodded and went back. She walked right past Dylan who was also doing some paper work. She saw a beautiful wan with a long blonde hair and red lips and green eyes. She wore black jeans with high heels and a long violet shirt which was more like a dress to Faith.

'This way Madam,' Faith motioned. Woman didn't say anything expect followed. Faith didn't think that meeting with her husband would be a good idea but seemingly Walker had a different opinion. In couple of minutes they arrived at the cells and woman run with tears on her to Aiden. Sighing Faith left them alone but she still stayed behind the closed door.

* * *

She couldn't stop herself from running to Aiden. His short dark brown hair was messy and he looked tired but Aiden held strength in his grey eyes. Sophia saw that Aiden still wore white dress shirt, black shoes, jeans and belt. Even though Aiden looked really tired, Sophia still saw her handsome man behind bars.

'What happened? Why are you here?' Sophia asked. Aiden kept her hands in his tightly. If the bars wouldn't be between them they would hug each other.

'I don't know. I was told that they found me molesting a 14-year-old kid and I killed the nurse. That's only I know, I promise,' Aiden had lost his freedom but he didn't want to lose Sophia.

'Don't worry. I believe you. You aren't capable of doing such a thing. There has to be some kind of explanation,' she cried.

'I know. I told the police that I don't remember it and some kid was in front of me but I don't remember the face,' Aiden grunted: 'One thing is for sure. That kid knows something. He only has to be found but I doubt police would look into it.'

'I will go and find out and get you out. I will do anything for you,' Sophia said firmly. Aiden couldn't help but smile. That's why he fell in love with her. She not only loved him back but would do anything for him... as would he for her.

'Did they say this boy's name?' Sophia stopped Aiden's thoughts.

'Mike Johansson. There was a girl and another with him. I think their names were Sara Queens and Kai Hiwatari. I believe that Kai knows something too,' Aiden stated.

'Was he the one you molested?' Sophia had sad tone in her voice.

'Yeah. I just know Kai hides something. I feel it,' Aiden added.

'I promise that I get you out. You don't belong in here,' Sophia held back her tears.

'No, I won't. I will help you,' Aiden whispered: 'I only need to escape, at least for a while.'

'How?' Sophia asked.

'I just have to wait for a good opportunity. Wait outside in the car,' Aiden kept his voice down. Sophia saw determination in Aiden's eyes which made her nod. He didn't know how Aiden was going to do it but she trusted him.

* * *

Faith heard a knock on the door and opened it. Sophia Larson had red eyes as she came out. Faith started to feel sympahty towards Sophia. Once a perfect husband who then molested a teenager. Mrs. Larson kept her eyes on the floor as she left the station.

'She looked really sad,' Dylan said.

'It's only natural. Now, let's go to work,' Faith stated.

* * *

Aiden saw door closing and his wife disappearing behind it. How the hell would he escape? The police wouldn't just open the cell and telling them that he had to go to the bathroom was an stupid and obvious idea. Aiden walked to the bars in the window and immediately saw how they were loose. He could use this very well. Quickly Aiden grabbed them ripping them off and placed them slowly on the floor. Because Aiden knew he couldn't fit through the window there was only one way to escape. He grabbed one of the bars and began to hit the door bars loudly. In no time the woman came in with her partner. Aiden cursed in his mind. If he remembered correctly, man's first name was Dylan and woman was Faith. Aiden could hear their gasp and like in the movies they foolishly opened the door. Gritting his teeth Aiden hit Dylan behind the head and made sure that he fell towards Faith. Aiden heard a cry but pushing it a side he run out and pushed the cell door close locking it.

'Hey! You can't get away!' Faith yelled.

'I don't plan getting away. I'm going to find out what happened to me and some reason I don't believe that you and your... partners are doing that. You think I'm crazy, don't you?' Aiden asked but didn't wait for an answer. He run out but stopped when he saw their captain in the office, Walker. Aiden looked Walker stand up and turn right towards him. Without thinking Aiden struck him into chin and run outside. He saw a black car and in a driver's seat his wife. She even took off the license plate.

'Where do we go first?' she asked immediately when Aiden sat down and drove away from the station.

'To find out where Mike Johansson is and I think I know where to start. I think you have an idea too,' Aiden said.

'Kai Hiwatari, right?' Sophia wondered.

'Exactly, but we have to wait a while. I'm going to be in the news and everyone are going to be in their toes,' Aiden thought. Sophia nodded and headed towards their new home.

* * *

'Are you two okay?' Walker opened the cell door where Faith held Dylan's head.

'Yeah, only a headache,' Dylan said rubbing his forehead. They stood up and walked to the office.

'Did he say anything?' Walker asked.

'He said that he was going to find out himself what happened to him. Apparently he believed that we weren't going to do it,' Faith replied. Walker gazed at them and moved his eyes to Aiden's picture. Where he would be going? Walker felt like an stupid idiot. He hadn't checked the name Mike Johansson or Sara Queens.

'I think you beat yourself a bit too much,' Faith said; 'Let's check the names now and quickly try to find Aiden.'

'Do it then. I can't believe that...' Walker started.

'What?' Dylan suddenly spoke.

'I think Aiden is going after the Hiwatari kid,' Walker realized.

'Because he and Mike spoke to each other at the stadium,' Dylan continued.

'Yeah. Faith, you check their names and Dylan, go warn the kid. I will try to get ahead of Aiden,' Walker pointed both of them. All of them dashed to work and didn't waste time at all.

* * *

It was around 9 pm. when Bladebreakers were about to go to bed as knock on the door stopped them. Ray stood up and opened the door.

'Hello Mr. Dickenson. What brings you here?' Ray asked making everyone stare at them. That's when they saw a cop behind Mr. Dickenson.

'Why here is a cop?' Max asked.

'There is a bad news,' Mr. Dickenson said: 'Aiden Larson escaped.'

'What?!' Tyson yelled.

'And police told me that he was going to find out what happened to him,' Mr. Dickenson didn't sound happy at all.

'Do you mean that he's coming after Kai?' Ray realized.

'The police seemed to think so. That's why I don't want Kai to be left alone,' Mr. Dickenson said. Kai grunted as his head dropped back on the pillow. He was on verge of losing his mind.

'Because of that there is change in plans. After the battle you go straight to the America if you win and if you lose, you go straight home,' Mr. Dickenson explained.

'Is there going to be guards or something?' Kenny asked.

'No and I hope it's not going to cost us. Goodnight,' Mr. Dickenson tried to smile as he left with the cop. Everyone turned to Kai who still didn't move.

'Leave me alone,' Kai stood up and went to the bathroom locking the door.

'This is so frustrating,' Tyson complained.

* * *

In the bathroom Kai gripped the edge of the sink. Yet again his head began to hurt badly and Kai felt the pain increase.

'Wait a minute. This is just like last time with the nurse. I can't stay here,' Kai thought frightened. There was no way Kai would let himself kill others even if they were annoying most of the time. Kai dashed out of the bathroom and run to the door.

'Where are you going Kai?!' Ray yelled but Kai had fled out of the door. Kai didn't watch behind him or where he was going. Kai run through Mr. Dickenson and the cop. They both stopped and heard Ray yell again.

'Come back!' Ray was running behind him but it was clear that he couldn't catch up.

'What happened?' Mr. Dickenson asked.

'He run first to the bathroom and then... right past you. He said to leave him alone which is a bad thing after what you told us.

'And while you were talking here, Kai disappeared into the forest,' Max run behind them.

'What?!' All three screamed, even the cop.

'Did you call him?' Mr. Dickenson asked. Ray took his phone dialing Kai's number but the number only beeped without anyone answering it.

'It's no use,' Ray shook his head.

'I have to inform Walker about this. We don't how we do this if we don't catch Aiden before end of the final battle,' Dylan said.

'You mean like... if we go to America or Japan... Aiden might follow or something,' Ray gor worried.

'Basically and Walker is that kind of person who won't give up and might then follow Aiden to America or Japan... me and Faith behind,' Dylan rubbed his neck. This was going to get difficult and really fast. With that Dylan left with phone in his ear while Mr. Dickenson turned to Ray.

'Keep calling him. Let's see tomorrow how we handle this situation,' Mr. Dickenson said.

* * *

Kai was gasping hard but he kept running without watching where he run. The huge pain wave made Kai onto ground. It didn't take long Kai to cry loudly.

'I like it when toy scream,' voice called out. Kai recognized the voice immediately and lifted his head up gazing right into Marko's eyes. Kai stood up and backed away but he knew he couldn't run.

'Why don't you take off the contact lenses? I don't like your brown eyes and I want to watch your pretty red eyes,' Marko walked quickly closer.

'Don't come near me!' Kai yelled but Marko wasn't having that. He run up to Kai placing his hand over Kai's mouth tightly, just like before and this grabbing also Kai's right hand keeping it behind his back.

'I like your scream BUT I don't want you to speak back to me. So, keep your mouth shut. You hear me?' Marko hissed smirking. Kai grabbed Marko's left hand by his left and tugged it.

'Oh no, don't do that. This is a very nice position, at least for me,' Marko licked Kai's right ear.

'Mmph,' Kai mumbled and tried to pull his head away but Marko kept it in tight hold.

'Hey Marko! What are you doing?' another familiar voice said and made Kai tremble. Jack appeared in front of both of them.

 _'Not him,'_ Kai began to struggle more in Marko's hand but grip tightened.

'It looks like you have fun. Can I join in?' Jack asked.

'At some time yes but now I think our little friend here needs a blood,' Marko said.

'I think we can do that with fun,' Jack smiled.

'Oh,' Marko smirked.

'Tie him up and keep his voice down. We don't need any attention from others or other people. I go get the blood,' Jack jumped up and down like little child. Kai's eyes widened as he gasped and started to squirm in Marko's hands.

'Remember to keep your voice down because if you don't... you won't see your friends alive again,' Marko whispered in Kai's ear making him stiff.

'Just like that. Now, sit down,' Marko released Kai's mouth and pushed him down next to the tree. Kai saw how Marko grabbed chain from his belt. With no time Marko had tied Kai to the tree.

'Now, where the fuck Jack is?' Marko turned away from Kai who clenched his fists and tugged against the chains around his wrists. He wanted to yell so badly but if he did... Bladebreakers would get killed.

'Sorry for being late,' Jack dropped the woman down: 'Nobody knows her.'

'I think I know how you will get the blood in... Kai's system,' Marko laughed and pulled the body near Kai who tried to move away but chains held himself place.

'Don't fight back or tell Christian, Sara or Mike about this or I kill Bladebreakers. Is that clear?' Marko grabbed Kai's chin. Kai growled but finally nodded making Jack snap his teeth at woman's neck and then he stood up. Kai saw blood on his lips and moved his head away but Marko grabbed Kai's head again.

'Remember what I just said,' Marko hissed. Jack was now right in front of Kai and pressed his lips on Kai's hardly. Immediately Kai felt Jack's tongue push past his teeth and Kai kept them close. They didn't say anything but Marko placed his hand near Kai's crotch making him turn his eyes to Marko.

'Open your mouth or the fun is going to get much farther,' Marko ordered. Kai groaned opening his mouth and instantly felt Jack's tongue go so deep that made Kai gag. Not only that, a thick liquid appeared on his mouth. It was the blood.

'Swallow it,' Marko said and Kai did so fast but he still couldn't breathe probably. Jack kept his tongue in Kai's mouth and didn't let Kai take a breath.

'Mmmph!' Kai mumbled as his face was changing the colour.

'Don't kill him Jack,' Marko suddenly stated. Jack backed away and Kai gasped loudly taking a oxygen into his lungs. But it wasn't over yet. Jack stood up and placed his teeth against the woman's neck again. Kai watched Jack stood up again and trap his lips into a hard kiss again. Marko kept laughing inside and kept his hand between Kai's leg. Marko could feel how tense Kai's legs were but it didn't bother him at all. He was going to have his fun, no matter what.

* * *

 _There it is! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review :D  
_


	6. Lies

_Here is next chapter for you all! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Lies

Kai was taking a deep breaths as Jack had finally pulled away from his mouth after so many kisses. Kai stared at Jack's blue eyes which were full of... lust. While kissing Jack had garbbed Kai's head freeing Marko's hand at the same time to join his other one. They slowly moved to Kai's groin and pressed down. Kai gasped and closed his eyes and Kai kept tugging the chains.

'You are enjoying that, aren't you?' Jack laughed.

'Fuck both of you,' Kai snarled but earned him harder squeeze.

'Ah,' Kai whimpered. Suddenly Jack let go of Kai's head backing away to stand in front of him but it didn't help. Marko hadn't moved his hands away and instead of doing that Marko moved closer. Marko stopped just inches away from Kai's face. Kai moved his head down eyes widened as he felt Marko's hand on his belt.

'Stop it!' Kai yelled and kicked with his legs but Marko grabbed them and quickly moving between them.

'Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, now today at least. I'm going to just have some fun and keep you voice down. You don't want anyone to find us, do you?' Marko had a wide smile on his face.

'Please, don't. Let go,' Kai said but Marko pushed his hand in Kai's undergarments.

'Please...' Kai's voice cracked. Marko took Kai's member into his hands and felt something sticky in his fingers. Marko listened Kai's whimpering and held him down as he squirmed against the hold.

'Looks like the great Kai Hiwatari is a little bitch. He can't even take couple of fingers,' Jack laughed.

'Yeah, I know right,' Marko pushed his fingers even futher. Kai's eyes widened as he whimpered again with more voice. He couldn't take this anymore. Kai took a hold of the chains and tried to push himself up to get the fingers out.

'Why do you have to ruin the fun, bitch?' Marko faked his sad voice.

'Please, stop. I will do anything but please stop,' Kai begged. His pride was long gone now.

'I'll think of something,' Marko was about to say something else before a hand covered his and Kai's mouth.

'What are you doing?' Marko asked pulling the hand off.

'And you have the great ears and the best hearing. Don't you hear it?' Jack whispered. Just then they heard something crack and saw a big bear coming towards them growling.

'It looks like we have to leave,' Marko pulled his hand out, moved Jack's hand away and pushed the fingers in Kai's mouth.

'Lick your own garbage, quickly,' Marko ordered. Kai gulped and slowly move his tongue to fingers in his mouth. Marko hissed out loud. His fun ended a way too early.

Pulling away Marko gave a final warning for the night: 'Remember, bitch. Don't tell anyone or Bladebreakers are dead.' With that Marko and Jack dissappeared leaving Kai with his pants still open and chained up. Bear walked slowly towards Kai with his teeth showing. Kai grunted as he pulled against this time against the chains, hard. But it didn't take long for the bear be right next to him making Kai held his breath and closed his eyes.

 _'Please, someone help me,'_ Kai begged in his mind. He couldn't take the chains of his wrists and bear was growling next to him. Just then something snapped and Kai fell forward. Staring at the bear which left for some reason.

'Are you okay?' quiet voice asked. Kai moved his eyes to the voice and saw small and shy kid behind the tree. She wore black shoes, light pink skirt with red t-shirt. She had light blonde hair which reached to her shoulders and red eyes.

'Yeah,' Kai asnwered and put his pants back on without girl noticing. Kai could already tell that girl was a vampire because of the eyes and... the feeling. The girl slowly walked to Kai who had stand up but she saw pain in his eyes. His ass hurt inside and he hoped that the pain would go before he goes back to Sir, where he was going originally.

'Are you going to Chris?' she asked.

'Chris? Do you mean Sir?' Kai asked.

'Yeah! I can call him Chris since I don't understand the older people's stuff,' she explained: 'Can I walk with you? I'm hungry.' As Kai nodded the girl grabbed his hand with happy smile. With that they headed towards the house.

* * *

It didn't take Kai and a little girl long until they arrived to the big house. Kai got shivers in his spine and it was all Marko and Jack's fault.

'Why did you stop?' girl asked breaking Kai's thoughts.

'Would you promise not to tell anyone what you saw?' Kai asked quietly.

'About the chain? Okay,' girl said. Kai sighed and opened the door as girl immediately ran inside.

'Hey Anne! Where have you been?' older girl said.

'Sister!' Anne hugged her: 'I met the new boy!'

'I believe we haven't met. My name is Lara. Obviously I'm her big sister. She's ten and I'm 14,' Lara said. Lara had very short blond hair, red hair, light blue jeans and brown sweater and black sneakers.

'Kai,' Kai answered quickly.

'Nice to meet you,' Lara said and left taking Anne with her.

'Why are you back here?' Sara appeared around the corner.

'I got the same pain before... I killed the nurse,' Kai said.

'Looks like you do care about your friends. Go drink, it might help,' Sara smiled and went upstairs.

'Where are you going and where are... the drinks?' Kai asked.

'Sir called me. Follow Lara and Anne. Is there something on your mind?' Sara questioned.

'No,' Kai stated and went after two girls as Sara shrugged her shoulders continuing her way.

* * *

Sara arrived in front of her brother's study room. She knocked but didn't wait for an anwers. Inside she could see Christian with a big book as usual.

'You called me, Sir'? Sara required.

'Yes. I wanted to give you a task,' Christian said without moving his eyes from the book.

'Yes?' Sara ignored it. She was used to Christian's attitude.

'I want you to watch over Kai,' he said.

'Basically, I'm babysitting. Can I ask the reason why?' Sara sighed. There was one thing she hated and it was babysitting.

'Why Marko can't keep his fangs out of human's like Kai? Basically humans who are known,' Sara thought.

'To make sure he doesn't kill his friends. He run back here and we both know the reason why. For a bonus Kai is hiding something and I want to know what. I won't tolerate secrets... not all of them any way,' Christian said.

'He did acted weird just now. Well, I go and do my task,' Sara bowed and stepped out. Sighing she turned towards the kitchen.

* * *

Back with the Bladebreakers almost everyone was ready to sleep except Ray. He was staring out of the window with blank stare.

'Ray, let's go to sleep. Kai will come to the tournament tomorrow,' Max tried to ensure.

'You know that's wishful thinking,' Ray closed his eyes but Max sensed worry in his voice.

'You are right but still,' Max whispered.

'Don't worry about it Max. I'm a little angry but not at you... or Kai...' Ray said. Max frowned at Ray.

'Okay, I'm a little angry at Kai's behavior. There is clearly something wrong with him but he doesn't tell us anything. I hate to admit it that Tyson is right about that,' Ray stood up and walked to his bed.

'I'm worried about that Aiden guy. Do you think he will follow us... or Kai,' Max asked.

'I don't know. I do hope not,' Ray changed his clothes and went under the blanket.

* * *

Dylan parked his car in parking lot and ran inside. Faith was on her computer but he couldn't see Walker anywhere.

'Did you warn them about Aiden?' Faith asked: 'Is something wrong?'

'Kind of. When I told them about Aiden's escape, Hiwatari kid ran off. I have inform Walker about this. Do you have any progress?'

'Yeah but there is a big problem. I can't find their names. It's like they don't exist. One thing right for sure, those kids lied,' Faith said.

'Weird since they must know we check them. They still lied. Where is Walker?' Dylan asked sitting down.

'I don't know but he should be back here shortly. In the mean time we could try and see if we can find 'Mike' and 'Sara',' Faith pondered.

It didn't take long before Walker returned.

'It looks like both of you have bad news,' Walker noted. In couple of minutes Walked was informed about problems.

'These are our next jobs. Find Aiden and stop him from hurting anyone else but first things first. Find those kids and find out who they are. If they lied about their names, they have clearly something to hide from police,' Walker said fast.

'We could ask Kai Hiwatari about that. He apparently knows them,' Dylan suggested.

'How? You said he ran off and no one hasn't been able to reach him yet,' Faith yawned.

'Use your head sometimes, please. If he doesn't want his team to forfeit, he appears tomorrow at the stadium,' Dylan sighed. Faith glared at Dylan when Walker coughed.

'In that case we go to the stadium tomorrow,' Walker ended their day at work.

 _'Unless Kai leaves the team,'_ Faith thought while walking out.

* * *

After around eight hours the morning sun rose behind the mountains. In the lonely cottage woman with happy expression opened the bedroom door.

'There you go my dear. I made your favourite,' Sophia placed a tray on the night table. Aiden rubbed his eyes while sitting up.

'Thank you... You do know I'm going to jail after this,' Aiden said.

'And I'm too since I helpped you but I don't care about it now. Are you going to the stadium today?' Sophia asked.

'Yeah. That kid is a member of Bladebreakers and he has to be a present if he wants his team to win and not forfeit. Of course if he goes quits some reason, then we have to find him some other way,' Aiden said while eating.

'Trust me my dear. He won't quit. You can see it his eyes in the picture. He's determined,' Sophia smiled and kissed Aiden's neck.

'Alright. Eat something before we leave,' Aiden smiled back as Sophia nodded.

'Boys! Is everyone ready?' Mr. Dickenson asked.

'We are but Kai hasn't still come back or answered the phone. Ray has been calling all morning,' Kenny explained. Immediately worry appeared on Mr. Dickenson's face.

'It can't be helped. We gave to go ahead. Ray, keep trying,' he said and turned to the buss with others. Once again Ray pressed Kai's number. It was ringing but no one answered.

* * *

Kai had decided to stay for the night with other vampires but luckily he didn't see anyone, except Anne. His phone rang again in his pocket but Kai without checking who was calling. Only Ray had his number beside Mr. Dickenson and only Ray would call over ten times.

'Why don't you answer? It was be about the tournament,' Sara spoke.

'I know that,' Kai hissed. He was so angry. Because of Marko he couldn't even enjoy the sunlight anymore or anything else. How could he go to the stadium like this? Last time he killed the nurse.

'Do you want your team to forfeit?' Sara noted.

'No but...' Kai trailed off.

'If you want I can with you. Of course out of sight,' Sara suggested. Kai looked up to Sara with narrowed eyes.

'Yoy aren't do that just to help, are you?' Kai grunted.

'Stop with the attitude and you are right. I'm just babysitting. Even if you said no, I would have still followed you. Sir's orders,' Sara grunted back. She walked up to him with not happy face.

'And trust me, I am not happy about it. Get up, answer the god damn phone and let's go,' Sara pushed Kai out of the bed where he was sitting.

'What's wrong with you?' Kai hold his voice back.

'I get angry if someone yells at me without a reason. Stop talking and answer the phone. It's annoying,' Sara suddenly yelled. Kai stood up and taking his phone he walked out. Sara was roght behind him with a smile.

'How can her mood change so quickly?' Kai thought as he finally peessed the green putton. Before Kai could say anything, voice yelled.

 _'Kai! Why the hell didn't you answer at the first time?!'_ Ray shouted.

'Shut up! I don't need your yelling right now!' Kai snarled.

 _'You are so hopeless! Where the fuck are you? We are already at the stadium!'_ Ray shouted again. Kai coukd clearlt hear how angry Ray was and definitely would yell Kai there as well.

 _'Answer me!'_ Ray yelled again.

 _'Ray! That's not helping! At least he answered this time!'_ Max's voice sounded on the back.

 _'Well?'_ Ray said normally after few minutes but Kai could tell how he was holding his temper.

'I'm on my way there. Just deal with it,' Kai said and didn't wait for an answer.

'That went well,' Sara said behind him.

'Shut up,' Kai whispered but Sara still heard him. She didn't say anything though.

 _'Just great. Everything is literally fucked up,'_ Kai sighed and started running. In minutes he could see the hotel. Kai remembered that he left his jacket there. Picking it up Kai ran towards the stadium.

* * *

In minutes Kai saw a tall building and others near the entrance. Sighing he prepared himself. He had to make sure that this time he won't bite anyone. Sara tapped on his shoulder making Kai turn around. She said nothing, gave her number to Kai on paper and immediately disappeared.

'Kai!' voice called and Kai saw Ray with angry eyes. What was he mad about? Before Kai was a meter away from them Ray grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

'Wait for a moment guys. We need a talk in private,' Ray said before going through the stadium doors and in Bladebreakers room. Suddenly Kai felt how Ray tugged his arm forward. Kai hit the table in the middle of the room.

'Why the hell did you do that for?!' Kai shouted angrily.

'I want to now what the fuck is wrong with you? Where did you run off and more importantly why?' Ray was really angry.

 _'I knew it,'_ Kai sighed and straightened himself.

'I won't let you leave before you give some answer, which is not 'none of your business',' Ray continued.

'I don't have to tell you anything and you have no right to push me like a rag doll,' Kai stated firmly. Ray growled and grabbed both of Kai's arms again and pushed him against the table.

'What are you doing? Let go of my arms Ray!' Kai squirmed hardly and tried to push him of but Ray thighened his grip.

'Stop it and listen! You know we are your friends and we want to help you. Why is that so hard to understand?' Ray spoke. His voice changed from angry to sad. Kai stopped his struggles and gazed at Ray's yellow eyes.

'Can you let go?' Kai asked. Immediately Ray let go and backed away.

'Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Seriously though, what's wrong?' Ray asked. Kai rubbed his arm a little bit before turning his eyes away. Just when Ray was about to speak again Mr. Dickenson opened the door.

'I'm sorry boys but we have to go now. Oh and Kai,' Mr. Dickenson apologized.

'What?' Kai tried not to sound annoyed but he failed miserably.

'Sorry but the police wants to talk to you. They are in the hall,' Mr. Dickenson said.

'Why?' Kai walked to the door and saw Walker with his two partners.

'They have only couple more questions. You can come follow us after that,' Mr. Dickenson said reassuring.

Ray sighed and whispered at Kai's ear: 'You won't avoid my question next time. I'll get the answer from you.'

Kai closed his eyes sighing as others left with Mr. Dickenson and left Kai with the cops. He turned his eyes at Walker and saw how determined he was.

'I have only couple of questions. But first, would you mind showing me your phone?' Walker raised his hand as waiting the phone. Kai sighed and placed it on Walker's hand without a word. He could see how Walker went through his phone's files and whatever was on there.

'Your little friends lied,' Walker suddenly said. Kai's eyes widened slightly.

'What?' Kai stared at Walker who raised his eyes from the phone.

'Two teenagers who were with you last time, they lied about their names. Who are they? And no lying this time,' Walker stated with tough voice.

* * *

 _There you go. I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review and follow._


	7. Big Trouble

_Here we go! But I have to read biology now! Big test is coming I have to read 5 to 6 courses' books! But I might update this and make another one (and hopefully update every story in here)! Waiting for those, Enhoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Big Trouble

Kai stared at Walker with wide eyes. He knew the police would find out the truth and come ask their names but Kai didn't think they would ask him.

'What are they?' Walker asked again.

'Mike and Sara,' Kai replied.

'Surnames?' Walker questioned.

'They didn't tell me. How is this important? Don't you have to find that Aiden guy or something?' Kai asked.

'I think that's our problem,' Walker said. He moved his eyes back to phone. There was nothing really intersting caughting his eyes. Ray Kon had called several times but calls weren't answered.

'Where did you ran off last night and why?' Walker questioned again.

 _'Shit. Exact same question Ray asked,'_ Kai thought. Cops stared at him when Kai finally opened his mouth.

'I wanted to be alone. So, I went out. Is that so wrong? And before you ask why didn't asnwer the phone, I didn't want to,' Kai was getting frustrared.

'No, it's not but you stayed out all night and apparently just came back and that's the question. So, where were you?' Walker was really pushing the wrong puttons.

'Just out. I walked outside and slept outside. I have done that before. Is this it? Battles are about to start,' Kai really hope this was it. He was lying through his teeth.

'One last question. Where are they? If you don't know them, we have to ask themselves. And there is only one way to do that,' Walker said.

'I don't know,' Kai hissed and turned away towards the stadium.

'We are thinking the same thing, aren't we?' Dylan noted.

'Yes, we are. Kai Hiwatari is lying but we have to prove him wrong. If we don't have proofs and ask him the same question all over again, we won't get the answers. Let's stay here for a while,' Walker said. He had a feeling about the kid which appeared to be right.

'Looks like we have a lot of work to do,' Faith gave a small laugh. No one noticed a couple of eyes watching them when they left outside.

* * *

Ray decided to stay behind and listen what cops had to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not that they were looking for two teenagers, Mike and Sara, who appear to know something but Kai was lying to the cops. Cops! Ray gritted his teeth as the cops left after Kai walked at his direction. Ray backed away that Kai couldn't see him.

 _'Why Kai? What are you hiding?'_ Ray thought and pondered. Just when he was about to leave he saw a beautiful girl with long hair. In moments brown haired boy appeared.

'What are you doing here?' girl asked.

'I heard that you are babysitting yet again,' boy laughed.

'Don't push your luck Mike. I'm justing doing what I was told to do. But since you are here, you can go tell Sir about something,' girl said.

 _'Mike? That was the guy the police were looking for! I bet that girl is Sara but who is Sir?'_ Ray kept his ears open.

'The police found out about... your lie and came to ask Kai about it. But lucky for us he doesn't know our surnames. So Kai didn't have to lie all the way through,' girl said.

'So sad. Sara, you do know that Kai have to lie even more if this goes on, don't you?' Mike said.

'What goes on? The police questioning?' Ray didn't understand. The next thing what he heard was very clear to him.

'I remembered that we didn't tell Kai what happens if he... starts to speak,' Sara recalled suddenly.

'Sir is going to kill him and everyone he speaks if he does that. Make sure that you tell him that while I tell Sir about the cops,' Mike left as fast as he came and Sara disppeared as well. Ray stood completely still in shock.

 _'I don't get all of this but one thing is right for sure. Kai was being threatened and that's why he doesn't say anything to the cops or... me,'_ Ray began to run towards the stadium holding back the tears.

 _'Kai is only protecting me and I was grabbing his arms like an idiot. I have to do something and fast,'_ Ray thought as he arrived to the stadium where others were waiting.

'Did you go the bathroom or something?' Tyson asked.

'Yeah, sorry about that,' Ray said and glanced at Kai who kept his eyes closed. Ray moved eyes towards the audience and spotted Sara who was behind the pillars.

 _'So that's the babysitting. Sir apparently told her to watch Kai to make sure he doesn't speak,'_ Ray sat down and watched Kai for a second time.

 _'I'll help you somehow Kai. I promise,'_ Ray vowed to himself as the stadium got darker. But first he had to solve problems with White Tigers first. Max was first, then him and finally Tyson. DJ began his normal speach before telling Max and Gary step on the ring and it started.

'Are you ready?' Gary smiled.

'Yes,' Max replied.

'Bladers ready! 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!' DJ counted down. Audience was amazed. Max and Gary's battle was intense. Max won the first one but lost the last two. White Tigers won the first round. Laa had smirk on his face. White Tiger was going to be his. Ray didn't deserve it.

'Mariah, you are next. Don't fuck it up,' Lee said. Mariah kept blank expression but inside she was sad. Mariah cared about Ray but she was still part White Tigers.

The second battle was about to start. Ray and Mariah were staring each other firmly. DJ counted down again. Tyson and Kenny were really nervous. Ray had to win if they wanted to stay in the game.

'You can do this Ray!' Tyson yelled.

 _'I have to concentrate on the battle. Forget the past for now and win,'_ Ray thought as he send Driger to the dish.

Both Ray and Mariah yelled orders to attack. Mariah lost the first one easily.

'What's wrong with you?' Mariah questioned. Ray looked up and Mariah's eyes widened lightly. She coukd tell Ray had something on his mind.

'Stop thinking and fight Ray! I don't want win like this!' Mariah shouted. Ray was shocked but he woke up.

 _'Thanks Mariah,'_ Ray thought and straightened up. The next battle went to Ray. Third one took forever before but Ray was able to win it. Bladebreakers were back in the game but Tyson had a big battle ahead.

'Just give up. You won't win,' Lee taunted.

'We will see about that!' Tyson replied back. It was a huge surprise to everyone that in the end the battle was a tie. To break the tie Ray and Lee fought and with big explosion Ray won.

'We won the tournament!' Kenny cried and hugged his computer. Max jumped happily as Mariah came with Gary and Kevin to congratule them.

'This was awesome and Ray... I'm sorry about this. We were wrong,' Mariah apologized when Lee came growling.

'You opened my eyes. I'm sorry,' Lee said.

'It's okay,' Ray stated when Kai came back to his mind. Turning his head he could see Kai still sitting down. Mr. Dickenson came but Ray didn't move. Others were with him with White Tigers. Ray felt a hand on his shoulder.

'What was on your mind?' Mariah whispered.

'It's...' Ray sighed. Mariah waited for answer when Ray took her hand and pulled her further away from Kai.

'You have to promise that you won't tell this to anybody,' Ray whispered.

'You can trust me,' Mariah listened.

'Okay... Do you know what happened yesterday... in here with Kai?' Ray asked quietly. Mariah nodded.

'I wanted to know what was wrong with him. First I thought he was only shocked or something after that Aiden guy but Kai wears a jacket and hood over his head in this weather. And since he doesn't tell us anything I pulled him aside today but Kai kept quiet. When cops came again ask him questions I stayed and listened...' Ray stopped talking.

'What did you hear?' Mariah was concered.

'I didn't understand all of it but one thing is for sure right. The police is looking for two teenagers for some reason, Mike and Sara. After Kai and cops left those two teens appeared out of nowhere,' Ray explained. He didn't know was he doing the right thing but he had to something.

'They were right there? What did they want?'

'They talked about Kai and cops. They...' Ray trailed off.

'What?' Mariah kept her voice down.

'The point is that Mike and Sara are threatening Kai,' Ray finally said it.

'WHAT?' Mariah placed hands over her mouth: 'Why?'

'Kai knows something and if he speaks about it to anyone, they will kill him... They said Sir was going to, and those who he talked to. I don't know what to do. Speacially since that Sara is watching Kai's every move,' Ray whispered so quietly that Mariah barely heard him.

'She's here?'

Ray nodded: 'I saw her behind the pillars in the audience. If I go to talk Kai, she sill notice it. I don't know what to do. I...' Ray stopped again. He tried to explain everything clearly.

'You want to help him. I don't understand everything but that's big. This is trouble. Didn't that Aiden guy escape?' Mariah remembered.

'Yeah. More trouble for us but especially to Kai. I wish I could tell the cops or Mr. Dickenson but I would put Kai at risk.. Besides he has already lied to the police. I don't blame him though,' Ray gazed at Kai who was standing up and watching others.

'You said Sir. Who is he?' Mariah pondered.

'Maybe Sara and Mike's boss or something. I have to keep Kai safe and stop them for doing what they are even doing,' Ray said.

'How?'

'I don't know,' Ray sighed and walked back to others. Putting his smile on his face he laughed with others. Mariah went to Lee as DJ was saying goodbye to viewers.

* * *

Kai saw Ray pull Mariah but he didn't think about it now. Yet again he was having a headache and this time Kai also felt nauseous.

 _'I have to get out,'_ Kai thought quickly. Kai moved his eyes to pillars and saw Sara nodding at him. She seemingly knew what Kai was feeling at the moment. Sighing Kai turned to walk towards the hallway without showing any emotion. Walking past Ray he could see how Ray's eyes transferred to him. Moving faster Kai was out of everyone's sight but when he stopped Kai leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

 _'Not again... I have to... leave... now... before... i... it's... too late,'_ Kai thought before he fell on his fours.

 _'What is wrong with me?'_ Kai pondered when he heard footsteps.

'Sara...' Kai started but his eyes widened. It was Jack! Kai tried to stood up but fell immediately on his back.

'You won't be able stand up my friend. At least not with that strength. Now, let's go,' Jack bent down and pulled Kai up.

'Let go of me,' Kai whimpered but Jack just pushed Kai forward behind the corner and in storage room.

'What... are...' Kai began before Jack pushed him on the floor pinning him down. Sitting on Kai's chest Jack bent down again.

'Shh! Keep your voice down if you don't want your friends get killed. You definitely need blood soon but I think we can have some fun before that,' Jack ran his hand down towards Kai's belt.

'No, don't! Help! Somebody!' Kai squirmed under Jack and tried to grab the hands. Jack grunted narrowing his eyes and covered quickly Kai's mouth before he began to scream again.

'Shut up! Do you really want to kill your friends?' Jack growled. Kai gasped behind the hand and glared at Jack with death-glare.

'Now, be a good boy,' Jack moved his hand away and pulled a cloth from his pocket.

'Open your mouth,' Jack didn't wait Kai to open his mouth but pushed the cloth between his teeth and tied it tighly behind his head.

'Mmph,' Kai mumbled and tried to push Jack off but instead got his hands trapped above his head. Jack used a rope to bound them to shelf leg near the wall.

'Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back,' Jack tapped on Kai's cheek. Jack stood up, left the room and closed the door behind him. Immediatly Kai tugged against the ropes but they were tied tightly. He hate to admit it but Kai wished he would have Marko's strenght to break free. Kai tried to roll over to his side or stomach but no avail.

'Mmph!' Kai tried to scream but his voice was muffled. No one heard him and his headache was getting worse.

 _'Help me... Sara... Ray... Anyone,'_ Kai watched the door and tried to kick it to make any noise possible but Jack opened the door with evil grin. Kai's eyes widened when he saw a man with him with bloody neck. Jack threw the body next to Kai. He couldn't help but stare at the blood.

'Hungry? I will give you some but not just yet. Now, stay still,' Jack said before slamming his mouth against Kai's. Pushing his tongue through the fabric Kai licked inside Kai's mouth forcefully. Kai was shivering. Not because he was scared, he tried to control himself. He could kick with his legs but for two reasons he didn't. First, Tyson and others would get killed and second; if Kai wanted to avoid killing anyone on the way Christian's, he needed blood. Even though Kai hated drinking it. Suddenly Jack pulled away and sat up. He opened Kai's belt and pushed his pants down.

'Mmmh,' Kai protested but Jack held him still.

'Shh! Don't move. I'll be gentle,' Jack whispered before removing his own pants. Kai squirmed this time harder and tried to push Jack off again but he grabbed Kai's hips, pulled Kai's legs apart and without preparation entered Kai.

'MMMPHHH!' Kai scream though the gag. Jack began to move roughly and quickly. Kai's body moved up and down with grunting and moaning heard even outside.

'Ah! That's it! It feels good, doesn't it?' Jack moaned. Kai had closed his eyes but tears were running on his cheeks.

 _'I don't want this! Please, someone... Stop him!'_ Kai cried. After even rougher movements Jack released inside Kai. He pulled out of Kai and stood up. Kai had blood between his legs. Then he felt liquid on his lips Kai opened his eyes slowly and saw Jack holding dead man's neck over his mouth.

'This is for being a good boy. Drink,' Jack pushed man's neck making blood come out and into Kai's mouth. Cloth was red as was Kai's face. Jack let man drop down and he left again. Kai's eyes were bright red for a moment before returning back to dark red behind the contact lenses. Kai closed his eyes and dreamt about everything being only a nightmare: vampires, rape... everything.

* * *

Ray noticed that Kai hadn't come back yet. They were about to leave anyway but they couldn't since Kai had to come along.

'Let's go find him!' Tyson suggested and ran to hallway. White Tigers decided to help. Over ten minutes they looked for Kai everywhere but didn't find him. Mariah was with Kevin since they decided to split up.

'Kai! Tyson and others are waiting! Your buss is leaving!' Mariah yelled but she didn't receive an answer. Kevin walked around the corner and saw a storage room. He was about to leave when he heard something.

'Mariah!' Kevin yelled as others were coming.

'Did you find him?' Ray asked.

'No but I heard something,' Kevin towards the lonely door. Ray went straight to it but he slowly placed his hand on the handle. Pushing it open Ray's eyes widened ins shock. Mariah was behind him and her screams made everyone run to them.

 _'Kai...'_ Ray thought as he saw their team captain on the floor, gagged, tied up, pants down, blood between his legs and on his face. Kai was sobbing and pulling his hands. Next to him was a man with blood all over his neck. Ray knew without checking that man was dead.

'Kai!' Tyson yelled and ran past Ray. He bent down to take of the cloth. Slowly regaining himself Ray pulled Kai's pants up and untied his hands. Pulling Kai closer to himself Ray rocked him back and forth.

'It's okay. Your friends are here,' Ray whispered before turning to Max and Kenny.

'Call an ambulance and get those cops back here,' Ray said firmly. Max and Kenny nodded before running of.

'Relax. You are safe now,' Ray continued as he saw Kai keeping his eyes closed.

* * *

 _There you go! Review and tell what do you think! :D  
_


	8. Hopeless?

_I have been so busy with my entrance test and another one is coming 3.5. AND I haven'r read a lot. But thanks to review from tanu I became happy and had energy to write two chapter in a row. **I WILL WARN YOU RIGHT AWAY!** In chapter 9, if you are **UNDER 18, read only the start. Rest is at your own risk!** Probably guess what it is if you have read this far already._

 _Let's jump in chapter 8! XD_

* * *

Chapter 8: Hopeless?

'Did someone call an ambulance already?' Ray shouted Kai in his arms.  
'It's coming,' Max replied when Walter, Dylan and Faith appeared. Kai gritted his teeth and pushed Ray suddenly off to stand up. Ray tried to stop him but everyone knew that it was useless.  
'Don't! You are hurt,' Ray protested.  
'I know that. Let go,' Kai yanked himself of Ray and Walter walked to them.  
'I think you know what I'm going to ask. Who was it?' Walter spoke professionally.  
'I... don't know. I didn't see his face,' Kai answered.  
'How do you that it was a man?' Tyson asked.  
'What do you THINK?!' Kai yelled.  
'Oh, right,' Tyson apologized. Kai closed his eyes frustrated. This was literally enough. Kai pushed past Ray and Walter.  
'Where are you going? You can't leave!' Ray yelled at him.  
'I'm going for a walk if you must know that!' Kai was yelling through his teeth and left before anyone could say anything else.  
'Jerk,' Tyson grunted himself but went to talk Max and Kenny. Paramedics had arrived and after being told what happened they said that Kai should go see doctor for any injuries even if he could walk. After that ambulance left and everyone were waiting Kai to come back since they had to go to the hotel pick their stuff and go to the airport. Max and Tyson were beyblading against each other with White Tigers and Kenny watching. Ray was gazing around for Kai but didn't see anything... at the moment.  
'Ray?' Mariah asked: 'Worried?'  
'Little bit. What if someone else jumps on him?' Ray replied quietly.  
'You mean Mike and Sara. If they threaten Kai, I don't still think that they would do anything at this time of day,' Mariah spoke.  
'You may be right...' Ray turned around suddenly.  
'What is it?' Mariah whispered.  
'It's her, Sara. She is near the trees,' Ray whispered. Mariah gulped and looked past Ray slowly. There she was. Beautiful girl with really long hair. Then she saw Walter near the police cars. There were paramedics as well.  
'You have to tell them,' Mariah said.  
'Who?'  
'The police. It's serious,' she continued.  
'I can't. What will happen to Kai if they know that police knows about them?' Ray protested.  
'What will happen if you don't?' Mariah pointed out: 'It seems to me that Kai will get hurt all over again if police doesn't know it. They can protect him. Besides, cop is going to be with you when you are in America anyway.'  
Ray sighed: 'I cannot take that risk Mariah,' Ray said and walked to others. Mariah looked at the police again sighing.  
 _'Sorry Ray. If you aren't going to say it, I will,'_ she walked slowly towards the police making sure no one noticed it.

* * *

'Did you find anything?' Walter asked as he arrived to cars.  
'Nothing showed in the cameras where rape happened,' Dylan answered.  
'Nothing?' Walter repeated.  
'Yeah. Security said that that camera was shut down and they have alibi. They didn't touch Hiwatari or shut down the camera but we don't know who did,' Dylan explained.  
'First there was murder, rape attempt, Aiden's escape and now this. Oh and Mike and Sara. This doesn't look good. My boss a report and I don't have nothing to tell him. We are stuck,' Walter growled.  
'Sir?' Faith tapped on Walter's shoulder. He turned around and saw girl with pink hair. She looked... scared? She was looking around like there was someone watching.  
'Mariah, right. Is there something wrong?' Walter asked.  
'Yeah,' Mariah whispered.  
'Let's go inside the car,' Walter opened the door and Mariah went in as did Dylan and Faith.  
'What is it?' Walter asked.  
'My friend, Ray, told me that when you questioned Kai he... eavesdropped because Kai wouldn't have told anything and Ray wanted tp help him. But... when you and Kai left...' she trailed off.  
'Take your time. What did he tell you?' Faith said.  
'He saw Sara and Mike appear,' Mariah whispered. She knew that she was dojng the right thing but why was she scared?  
Walter and Dylan gazed at each other and turned to Mariah.  
'Did they speak?' Walter asked.  
Mariah nodded: 'Yes. Ray said that they spoke about Kai's answers to you and that he lied...'  
'We guessed that,' Faith stated.  
'Sara added that if he would have told you the truth, Sir will kill him and everyone who knows about it,' Mariah continued despite Faith's interruption.  
'Knows about what?' Dylan asked.  
'I don't know. Apparently Kai knows something and they are threatening Kai with it and right now I saw Sara standing next to the trees and back then when winner was announced,' Mariah said.  
'You said 'Sir' will kill him. Who is he?' Faith questioned.  
'Ray thinks he might be Mike's and Sara boss or something,' Mariah recalled.  
'One more thing. Why didn't Ray tell us this?' Walter wondered.  
'Because he thinks that it puts Kai in risk. If either Sara pr Mike hear about his, they will kill him. It was Sir's ordered also. I thought that you should at least know about the situation. This is serious,' Mariah said. Walter thanked her and she left the car watching towards the woods and ran to others.  
'This changes everything,' Dylan stated.  
'Yes... It looks like we have another person to search for and it looks like criminal activity to me. We have to go to the America with Bladebreakers. One: I'm sure Aiden will go, two: we have to keep Kai save and get some answers and three: Mike and Sara will also follow him,' Walter decided.  
'We have to find this Sir character as well,' Faith reminded.

* * *

It didn't take Kai for long to grab his jacket and arrive at the mansion. He opened the door and saw strangers.  
'Who is this?' Tall girl with mid-long blond hair asked. She hand white high heels boots, blue jeans and long black shirt.  
'Kai!' voice yelled and Kai watched how Anne wrapped her arms around hos legs.  
'Lara? Do you know this vampire?' girl asked. A word 'vampire' struck Kai but he shrugged it off.  
'Yes, This is Kai Hiwatari. Captain of the Bladebreakers. He is one of us now,' Lara explained.  
'It looks like Marko fucked up yet again,' girl laughed. She didn't notice Kai's widened eyes. She grabbed Kai's hand and held it tightly.  
'My name is Tina and to make one thing clear, Jack is my boyfriend. So, don't insult him,' Tina warned. Kai nodded and tried his best to hide his fear. Other vampire was introduced as Rick. He wore also black clothes and he had black short hair but not as black as Sir's. Then door opened again and Mike and Sara appeared.  
'I hear Sara that you are babysitting again. Lucky you,' Tina teased.  
'Shut up Tina,' Sara pushed past them and went upstairs.  
'Going for big brother's lap again. What a bitch,' Tina laughed leaving.  
 _'Okay. They don't get along very well,'_ Kai thought when Mike spoke.  
'Why are you here? If I understand correctly, you have a flight to catch.'  
'Yes but... how I can make sure that I won't kill anyone. Like Sara had said, I can't control myself yet,' Kai said.  
'Sir knows that you know and that's why he asked Sara go with you and there are these,' Mike gave Kai five black bottles.  
'Let me guess, there are blood in them,' Kai sighed and opened one: 'Yep, I was right.'  
'Next one,' Mike said.  
'Next one?' Kai stared at Mike.  
'He knows that there is something else in your mind,' Anne said. Kai forgot her. She was still holding his legs.  
'Let go,' Kai pushed the girl off and continued: 'Nothing.'  
'Listen. I know you want to keep some things to yourself but in this family you can't do that,' Mike walked towards the stairs and pulled Kai with him.  
'What do you mean?' Kai said as they reached upstairs near Sir's door.  
'Just stop it,' Mike grunted. Kai could hear the anger in his voice.  
'I suggest that you speak while you still can. We haven't told you yet but listen up. If you tell anyone about us or anything about vampires, we will KILL you and everyone you spoke or know. And if you lie to us, we'll kill you. Is that understood?' Mike pushed Kai to the wall.  
'Yes,' Kai said quickly.  
'I asked you a question. Why did you come here? It's not about the flight. Even if it was something small, you have to answer the questions we ask you. Open your mouth and spill it,' Mike let Kai go and spoke normally again.  
'I know you and Sara have powers and other vampires too apparently. What are mine?' Kai explained.  
'No one knows it. They will appear in time and you can't force it. I didn't get my powers during my first five years as a vampire. It took Sara seven years to get them. It will take time. Now, go to your friends. I think they are calling you again,' Mike said pointing at Kai's pocket. With that Kai left the mansion and ran to the hotel. His phone rang again but Kai didn't register it.  
 _'What the hell was I supposed to do now? Five years. Seven? So I should just endure Jack and Marko until I get my own powers. I will get mad until then. What am I supposed to do? If I tell Mike or someone what they did to me, Marko and Jack will kill Tyson and others and if I don't tell them when they ask, they kill me,'_ Kai thought as he dropped to his fours. First time in years, tears dropped from his eyes. First time in years, Kai felt hopeless. His phone rang again and again in his pocket but still he ignored it. Kai didn't move until he felt the sun burn his hands. Kai moved under the tree and sat quietly.

* * *

Ray pressed Kai's number fifth time but he still didn't answer.  
'Nothing?' Mr. Dickenson asked. Ray shook his head.  
'Can you track the call Kenny?' Max asked. White Tigers had already left back to the village.  
'I'm one step ahead of you. He's at... the hotel we were staying,' Kenny said.  
'Let's go,' Ray said and buss drove to the hotel. The traffic police gave him a ticket for that.  
'Kai! Where are you?!' Ray yelled when he saw Kai. He was sitting in the shadows. Everyone ran to him.  
'Are you alright?' Kai asked but Kai didn't respond.  
'We will get our stuff Ray. Stay here with Kai. Okay?' Mr. Dickenson said. Ray nodded and saw their bags being placed in the trunk. Looking around Ray didn't see anyone.  
'Kai?' he whispered. Kai looked up frowning.  
'Why are you whispering?' Kai asked.  
'Because I know you are hiding something. You lied to the police and I saw them,' Ray said.  
'Who?'  
'Sara and Mike,' Ray had said it and saw Kai's expression change.  
'I heard them talk about you. They said that if you tell anyone about something, they will kill you and those who know,' Ray whispered and peeked behind him.  
 _'Ray knows I lied? He... He FUCKING stayed behind when Walter asked me questions about Mike and Sara but... then Walter and others must know I lied too,'_ Kai stood up and tried to walk past Ray but got his hands grabbed again.  
'Let go,' Kai struggled but Ray kept him against the tree.  
'Tell me. Am I right? Why are they blackmailing you?' Ray tried to keep his voice down but it became struggle as well.  
'What if you are right? It won't change a thing. Unless you want to get killed ask me again. They WILL know immediately. THEY. ARE. WATCHING. MY. EVERY. MOVE,' Kai growled.  
'When they come speak to me again and they will because of this. Guess what they are going to ask. What did you tell him? Why? When? What does he know and so on,' Kai pushed Ray off so hard he almost lost his balance. Ray stared at Kai with widened eyes. He could tell Kai was near the breaking point, unless he was already.  
'Everything is going to be fine when you and everyone else will stop asking me questions. Please... stop it,' Kai said pleading.  
 _'Kai never pleads! He won't give me or others answers and I know why. He's trying to protect himself and us. Well, there is one more thing I can do,'_ Ray thought. With quick love he hugged Kai and placed his mouth near his ear.  
'It's okay. You are only trying to protect us and yourself. I won't ask again. I promise but promise me something,' Ray let go.  
'What?' Kai asked.  
'You will tell me without hesitation when they are trying to kill you. Promise?' Ray whispered.  
'Ray... I can't. If would have opportunity tell you that, they would kill you for it,' Kai protested.  
'It was worth to try. Good to know that you think us as your friends. Let's go,' Ray said and walked. Kai walked behind him but couldn't stop staring. Ray was definitely whispering because he thought Mike or Sara would be close.  
'What is in that bag of yours?' Ray asked when he saw Kai carrying black bag which certainly wasn't with him when they arrived to China.  
'Shut it,' was Kai's answer and he stepped on the buss. Ray sighed following others.

* * *

Sophia took her phone and drove back to their hiding place.  
'Hi Aiden. They are now leaving to the airport. I have tickets to flight also. You have alias as Ethan Walker,' she said.  
'Thanks. After you pick me up let's leave,' Sophia closed her phone and continued driving.

* * *

They arrived to the airport and waited Dickenson to get their tickets when Max spotted Walter.  
'It's the cops... in civil clothes,' Max said.  
'Are all three of you coming to America to catch Aiden?' Tyson asked.  
'Yes. There is possibility that he will come to you Kai but my other subjects are staying here and continue on their own and call me when they find something,' Walter explained and they left to get their own tickets as Dickenson arrived.  
'We only have to wait for couple of minutes and we go,' he said and sat down. Kai moved his eyes around and saw happy families going either vacation or turning back home. He saw kids eating big ice creams and other sweets. Kai never had eaten an ice cream because his grandfather didn't let him and now... it was too late.  
 _'Thanks so much Marko,'_ Kai grunted when he spotted Sara. He hoped Ray didn't. He already knows too much. There was a call for their flight and everyone went into the plane.

* * *

 _There you! Kai is going to be in big trouble on chapter 9. Don't blame when I warned you :)_


	9. Brutal Torture

**_Warning under age people. M rate stuff in here!_**

Let's start!

* * *

Chapter 9: Brutal Torture

'Sit down Tyson. Plane is still climbing,' Ray pushed Tyson back down. Max and Kenny were laughing really loudly and Kai could see other passengers getting annoyed. Luckily Dickenson quiet them down. In ten minutes Tyson was allowed stand up and leave to the bathroom.  
 _'Of course,'_ Kai thought and stood as well.  
'Getting restless?' Ray called out.  
'Pretty much,' with it Kai walked towards the back of the plane. A whole plane was full of people and some were really rude. Old man called Kai out because while he walked past him Kai hit his cane accidently. Kai tried to apologize but man didn't listen. Sighing Kai left and didn't stop until he was in empty area behind the seats. Kai saw Tyson returning to his seat with his usual happy smile. Abruptly someone bumped into Kai but not hard.  
'I'm sorry. I get little sick while flying by plane,' woman explained.  
'Don't worry about it,' Kai said.  
'Are you alone?' she soon asked.  
'No. With my friends,' Kai said and added: 'They were too loud.'  
'Funny. How did you know what I was going to ask next?'  
'Everyone asks me that. Was there something else?' Kai growled. Woman backed a way little.  
'Sorry. I'm a little edgy myself,' Kai apologized. Since when he had started to apologize?  
'Well actually. There was something else,' she started. Kai turned to her and saw sad eyes.  
'My name is Sophia Larson,' she said and Kai jumped back a way.  
'No, please. I wished to apologize for... well, what my husband did to you. Walter Herrigton told me when he arrested him,' Sophia quickly said.  
'It's fine and behind us. There is nothing else to talk about,' Kai said when thought came in his head.  
'Why are you here if I may ask?' Kai kept his distance. There was something wrong.  
'I have work to do in America. It's the usual business and I... wanted to have my distance to Aiden,' Sophia explained.  
'I'm sorry again and if we don't see each other again I wish you good luck with the tournament you are going,' with that she left and sat down on her seat. Kai didn't waste his time any longer and returned to his own seat.

* * *

'How did it went?' Aiden asked.  
'Scared first but calmed down a little. He's still very careful. It might not go easy,' Sophia said back.  
'It will. When we land, I will get the van immediately and you lure him out,' Aiden said. It was risky plan but Aiden wouldn't wait any longer.

* * *

Plane arrived many hours later and Tyson ran around like a maniac.  
'Slow down Tyson before you...' Kenny yelled when CRASH!  
'... crash into something,' Kenny said. They ran towards Tyson who had bumped into carts and other people.  
'We are so sorry,' they said at the same time and started to clean up. Walter, Dylan and Faith began to help as did Dickenson.  
Kai stayed behind holding his first black bottle on his lips. He began to feel the headache again but save the blood later Kai didn't drink all of it. And on top of it, Kai wore his jacket again.  
 _'God it's disgusting,'_ Kai thought when he felt tapping on his shoulder. It was Aiden's wife.  
'It looks like I understand why you were edgy,' she said and pointed towards people cleaning. It was a huge mess and it would take time.  
'I have a van right outside of the airport. Would you lend me a hand and carry that bag?' she asked. Kai saw her hands full of other bags and stuff.  
'You can always come back for it when you lay those down,' Kai didn't want to sound rude but he hadn't help anyone before and it wouldn't change now. At least he didn't want it to change.  
'Would you leave your bag alone when inside are your money, computer and other expensive stuff?' Sophia walked towards the door and Kai watched her back.  
 _'This is annoying,'_ Kai sighed and grabbed the bag. Kids were always thought to be careful with strangers and she was one and Aiden's wife.  
'Thank you,' she thanked: 'This way. That green van.' It wasn't so far away. Kai decided to leave the bag and leave immediately when they walked closer.  
'You are sweet boy when you want,' Sophia said as she opened the van's side door and place everything inside.  
'I can't believe how people can hide themselves,' she said quickly making Kai stop.  
'What do you mean?' Kai turned around.  
'Do you know how it feels when someone you love turns out be criminal. Aiden turned out to be that way,' Sophia took her wedding picture out.  
 _'I know. My grandfather was also that way,'_ Kai glanced down.  
'There is one thing I would like to know,' she said keeping Kai's attention at her.  
'What is it?' Kai watched her closely. There it was again. The feeling something was wrong. Sophia put the picture down and bowed down a little.  
'I love him and when he was arrested, I visited him. He didn't deny it what he did but he told me he couldn't remember doing it. How is that possible?' her voice changed from warm to cold.  
'Why are you asking me?' Kai asked keeping his voice calm.  
'Because he thinks you know the reason why and I want to know it,' she spoke.  
'I don't,' Kai moved back but Sophia grabbed his arms.  
'I don't believe you. You are going to speak one way or the other,' she pulled him forward but Kai struggled.  
'He was the one who attacked me! And he's blaming everyone except himself! Let go!' Kai shouted but she didn't lose her grip. Twisting his arms and turning his head Kai saw Walter.  
'HELP! GUYS!' Kai yelled as Sophia was able to push him inside the van. She locked the door and saw Walter and his cop partners running towards her. She quickly stepped in the driver's seat and gas down left.

* * *

'HEY! STOP!' Walter yelled but van disappeared from sight.  
'KAI!' Ray and Tyson yelled.  
'You have to find them!' Max yelled.  
Walter nodded and quickly took his phone: 'Green van. Woman driving and 14-year-old boy inside. Kidnapping. Suspect's name is Sophia Larson. Aiden Larson's wife.'  
'His wife? Then he must be here too already!' Ray shouted.  
'We have to act fast on this but carefully. Let us handle this, okay?' Walter said. Bladebreakers nodded as people began to gather.

* * *

Kai felt the vehicle move as he hit picked himself up. Just when he was going to turn around Kai was suddenly pushed back down.  
'LET GO OF ME! WHO ARE YOU?!' Kai yelled as his hands were tied up with duct tape.  
'Sad you don't remember me,' man voice said while Kai's legs were tied up.  
'Aiden?' Kai realized. He was turned around hardly and Kai stared at Aiden's angry eyes.  
'What do you want from me you bastard?!' Kai shouted but Aiden punched him in the face. Kai coughed and blood came from his lip.  
 _'Vampires do bleed apparently,'_ Kai though himself. He turned his eyes towards Aiden and saw him rip tape.  
'You won't get away with this!' Kai twisted his arms but tape held.  
'I'm not planning to get away. I want only answers and you are going to give them to me,' Aiden stated as he bowed down closer Kai's face.  
'Someone! Help! He-mmmph!' Kai shouted but Aiden covered his mouth with duct tape also.  
'Shut your mouth! Don't worry. Soon you can scream all you want,' Aiden laughed.  
'Mmmph!' Kai twisted around and struggled but nothing work.  
'MMMPHH!' Kai shouted louder but tape muffled his voice.  
'No one is going to save you! Shut up!' Aiden punched Kai again but this time on the stomach. Kai coughed and tried to breathe through his nose.  
 _'Please... someone... help me,'_ Kai thought as he felt van turn right and left.  
Kai didn't know how long it was until van stopped moving.  
'Dear, coast is clear,' Sophia said. Aiden grabbed Kai by his arms who tried to struggle against him but still ended up on Aiden's shoulder. They walked in some old building, upstairs and finally into the room where was only one bed.  
'Mmmh!' Kai mumbled when Aiden dropped him down. He saw his new bag where the bottles were in Sophia's hand. She dropped them on the floor. Suddenly his chin was grabbed and tape pulled off.  
'Aah! That fucking hurt!' Kai yelled.  
'Speak you stupid brat! What happened to me?! Why did I kill that woman?!' Aiden grabbed Kai by his hair and pulled him up.  
'HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?! LET GO!' Kai shouted back but Aiden wasn't having any of that. His face turned really angry. He grabbed Kai by his throat and tightened his grib so hard Kai couldn't even gasp.  
'I won't let go until you speak, UNDERSTAND BRAT?!'  
'G... g...' Kai choked. His mouth and eyes were wide open.  
'Aiden? Calm down and let go. He can't answer you if you strangle him so hard,' Sophia stated calmly. Slowly Aiden let go and Kai gasped and coughed for air.  
'You... c... crazy?' Kai questioned quietly. Aiden took the tape again and placed it over Kai's nose closing it tightly.  
'What are you doing?!' Kai shouted and breathed through his mouth.  
'You don't seem to know the answer for my question but I know your friend Mike does,' Aiden began. Kai looked at him.  
'I saw him just before my memory went blank. I know it! He did something to me! If you don't know what, tell where he is. It's that easy,' Aiden added and took another piece of tape.  
'You sick bastard!' Kai shouted when Aiden covered his mouth again. Kai shook his head back and forth. He tried to inhale air but nothing.  
 _'I can't breathe!'_ Kai's whole body shook.  
'MMPH!' Kai shouted.  
'Take your time making the decision. I will take the tape off when you are ready to answer. If you don't I put it back and leave it there,' Aiden explained firmly. Kai's face was starting to turn blue. His jacket had dropped down and hung on his tied hands. Then he felt his body starting to shut down when tape was off. Kai took a deep breath.  
'Ready or is this coming back on?' Aiden asked.  
'Even if I told you... where... to find Mike,' Kai gulped and breathed through his mouth since tape was still covering his nose.  
'It... won't do... you any good,' Kai breathed in and out.  
'AAAHH!' Kai screamed when Aiden hit him again on the stomach knocking the air out.  
'Spill it!' Aiden shouted.  
'Fuck you!' Kai spat on Aiden's face. Tape covering his node had come off. Then Kai saw Aiden's expression change quickly.

* * *

 **WARNING! WARNING! VERY BIG WARNING! RAPE AGAIN!**

* * *

'Was it fun? he asked.  
'What?' Kai pondered. What was he talking about.  
'I heard that someone had his... shall we say... way with you,' Kai gasped frightened.  
'Was it fun? Having guys dick inside you and pushing in,' Aiden laughed. Sophia had left out of the room.  
'NO! HE RAPED ME, YOU DICK! AH!' Kai shouted as he felt Aiden's hand pushing his crotch.  
 _'No... not again,'_ Kai pleaded when memories began to flow inside his head. Jack. Rape. Shouting. Everything. Aiden pushed harder making Kai moan.  
'Please! Don't! Stop!' Kai begged but Aiden still pushed his hand in Kai's pants and grabbed his member moving it up and down and pushing. Kai struggled but Aiden held him down.  
'IT HURTS! STOP! HELP!' Kai shouted on top of his lungs. Aiden bent down and kissed Kai's neck and pushed even harder than before. Kai screamed again and again as Aiden went on. Suddenly he turned Kai onto his stomach while still keeping his hand on Kai's member. Kai was trembling really hard. Tears began to come from his eyes.  
'Last time, I molested you but I didn't get inside. I wonder...' Aiden trailed off smirking.  
'NO, PLEASE DON'T DO IT! SOMEONE! HELP ME!' Kai tried to push Aiden off of him but his both pants were pulled down showing Aiden his ass.  
'No one can hear you,' Aiden laughed. Kai could feel how Aiden moved his finger over his hole.  
'Please...' Kai cried: 'I don't want this. Please, I beg you. Don't.'  
'That's it. Beg me bitch... or should I say whore,' Aiden mocked and pushed four fingers in Kai's ass.  
'AAH! Take them out! Don't do this to me!' no matter how hard Kai tried but he couldn't get fingers out. At the same time Aiden pushed Kai's crotch again. Moving his fingers and pushing up and down when Kai came screaming.  
'Oh, little whore couldn't hold it in. What a shame,' Aiden smirked.  
'Don't call me that! AAH!' Kai protested. Aiden pushed his onto the bed moving Kai's ass up. Aiden took his fingers out, took his hand out as well and gazed at the hole. Kai breathed hardly and he was sweating also.  
'Do you have something to say?' Aiden asked.  
'Don't do this anymore... please,' Kai begged again. There wasn't anyhting else he could do and he hated himself because of it.  
'Then answer the question. Where is Mike and what did he do to me?' Aiden didn't let Kai move an inch and it hurt his neck.  
'I'm sorry but I told you already that. You have to believe me! It won't do you any good. Believe me! Please!' Kai was so out of his usual tough character. Ever since Marko almost killed him and Sir saved him by making him a nightwalker. Kai tried to see Aiden's face but he couldn't see it very well and everything was quiet for a while.  
'Is that so?' Aiden said.  
'Yes. I... I can't even tell my friends any of this! I would if I could. Heck, I would tell you if I could but I can't,' Kai tried again.  
'And why you can't?' Aiden asked.  
'Because... I don't want to die jerk. They will kill me if I speak,' Kai said it again. Just like with Ray. Kai was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Aiden move his own pants as well.  
'So, if you tell me his full name or anything else, you would get killed,' Aiden repeated: 'So what?'  
'What did you... AAH!' Kai screamed as Aiden pushed in. Kai was shaking so badly but Aiden didn't care. He thrusted in and out over and over again and hitting Kai's prostate every time.  
'AAAAAAHHH! HURTS! IT HURTS! STOOOOP!' Kai screamed again when Aiden hit his prostate all over again.  
'PLEASE! STOOOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! STOP IT!' Kai could only scream, moan and make other sex noises as Aiden increased his speed.  
'I DON'T CARE YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE HE IS! RIGHT NOW!' Aiden yelled. He had finally lost his mind. Bed rocked as two bodies moved on the bed. Kai wasn't able to breathe. Aiden was moving too fast. Tears were leaking from Kai's eyes like waterfall.  
 _'Ray... It hurts... Please... Ray... Help... Sara... Anyone,'_ Kai screamed again. Bed underneath Kai had blood and cum all over it and blood continued to come from Kai's ass. Aiden suddenly moved even deeper with the same speed.  
'II HURTS! MY... INSIDES WILL BREAK! PLEASE! DON'T! STOOOP!' Kai screamed. His neck and throat hurt so badly but not as much his back and insides.  
'THEN SPILL IT! WHERE IS MIKE?! TELL ME WHERE HE IS! I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU SPEAK OR DIE!' Aiden yelled and went Kai's prostate. His cum went deep inside Kai making scream even louder.  
'CHINA! HE'S IN CHINA! STOOP!' Kai yelled. He couldn't take it anymore but Aiden didn't stop and went deeper. How was he even able to do that?  
'CONTINUE! WHERE IN CHINA?!' Aiden was sweating himself but he didn't care. He cummed deeply inside Kai again. Kai couldn't breathe anymore. He tried to take oxygen as much as he could while screaming.  
'IN THE WOODS! NEAR THE BIG MOUNTAIN!' Kai cried his eyes out. Aiden didn't stop and he grabbed Kai's hair pulling him up and Aiden cummed again.  
'AAAAAAAAHHHHH!' Kai screamed his eyes widened. His hair was wet from his own sweat. This hurt million times more than the time when Jack did it.  
'I TOLD YOU WHERE MIKE IS! STOP IT! IT HURTS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE!' Kai screamed.  
'YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! THEY WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SPEAK AND YOU SPOKE! DON'T WORRY! I'M GOING TO SAVE THEM FROM TROUBLE!' Aiden came again. This went on over an hour until Kai didn't scream anymore. Aiden pulled out and stared at the boy. Kai's ass and hole were soaked in blood and cum. The bed was in the same shape as well. Aiden watched how Kai tried to take slow breaths but failed. He was crying and sobbing too hard. Aiden pulled his own pants up and bent down near Kai's ear. He could feel Kai trembling.  
'I don't care if you tell Walter and the others about this. I know I will go in prison anyway. I will leave you now. Have fun,' Aiden said and licked Kai's ear. Kai heard a door open and close. Kai broke down hardly. He cried out loud.

* * *

 **RAPE END**

* * *

Aiden sighed and kept his eyes closed. Sophia walked to him.  
'I bought tickets back to China,' she spoke quietly.  
'It looks like I became a monster after all,' Aiden whispered: 'You don't have to come with me.'  
'I will. Don't worry about it. I'm sad that you did that but... there is always something you have to do even if you don't want to. It was only way to make him speak, wasn't it?' Sophia said.  
'Yeah but let's leave it and go,' Aiden said.

* * *

Kai wasn't able slow his breathing, he wasn't able to move his legs, he was still tied up and he couldn't call for help.  
 _'Dranzer... It hurts... Make it stop,'_ Kai called for Dranzer but it was useless. His bit beast was in his other bag and it was left in the airport.

* * *

Sara was running in the shadows when she saw woman take Kai. She could feel that he was close but still she didn't know where. Sara gazed around and saw the same van. Two people walked out. She went to the van but didn't see Kai inside. She decided to follow the path they came and saw old building. She could smell blood. She ran inside, upstairs and opened the door. The sight made her gasp.  
'KAI!' she yelled and ran to him. Sara saw blood and cum everywhere. It was so clear what happened.  
'S... ara,' came a whisper.  
'Kai, don't worry. I'm here. Hold on,' she began to cut the tapes. They came off but Kai didn't move.  
'Get up and let's leave. Police is looking for you,' Sara stated.  
'I can't move my legs,' Kai whispered. His voice was sore.  
'What?' Sara placed her hand on his right leg. It would have been clear too. With this kind of damage but if Kai couldn't move, then what.  
'Can you feel anything. I have my hand against your right leg,' she asked.  
'No,' Kai said: 'I can't feel them either.'  
'Shit. You need to go the hospital but you know the problem,' she said. Kai nodded slowly. Sara took her phone and called Mike in Chine.  
'Mike? There is big trouble. That Aiden dude you controlled came back and raped Kai so badly that he can't move or feel his legs. He needs to go the hospital but vampires can't go there,' Sara explained.  
 _'I have to tell her. I told Aiden where to find the mansion but... if I do then I'll die anyway,'_ Kai thought as Sara quit her call.  
'Mike spoke to Sir. You are going to the hospital. I will lead the police here. Wait here,' Sara said.  
'Vampire...' Kai whispered.  
'Don't speak. We only have to hope that they don't find about your true nature and you have to try to keep your fangs of their necks,' Sara said before leaving.

* * *

'We got a lead Walter!' Dylan yelled.  
'Where?' Walter asked.  
'Old building in here,' Dylan pointed at the map.  
'I'm coming too,' Ray said.  
'You go to your hotel. We will inform you of everything,' Walter said and jumped in the car. They drove to the building and went inside with guns out.  
'AIDEN! SOPHIA! Come out!' Walter yelled as Dylan went upstairs and Faith following close behind.  
'WALTER!' Faith yelled and he came running and was shocked.  
'OH MY GOD!' Walter ran to Kai who was sobbing.  
'Hey, do you hear me?' Walter asked.  
'W... Walte...r,' Kai's voice was still down.  
'Call an ambulance! NOW!' Walter yelled.  
'Let's get you out of here,' Walter put his gun away and began to turn Kai around when he yelled.  
'I know Kai. Endure it. You are almost there,' Walter said as he was able to turn Kai on his back. Walter took of his jacket and placed it over Kai's legs.  
'Can you move?' Dylan asked.  
'Not my legs and... I don't feel them if you touch them,' Kai whispered. Dylan repeated this to the phone and Kai could already hear sirens.  
'Hold on just a few moments more,' Walter said but Kai had his eyes closed.  
'Kai? Tell them to hurry up,' Walter ordered and Dylan did it. Kai had finally passed out.

* * *

 _:OOOOO That went pretty well... badly but some reason I feel like it's not going to end soon. NOTE: Kai will get stronger and so on. I promise that! Reviews are weolcome as always and followers. (Hopefully I didn't scare anyone off)_


	10. Hospital

_Here you go! Enjoy! XDD_

* * *

Chapter 10: Hospital

Bladebreakers were running as fast as their legs could carry. Dickenson was coming with a car and still Breakers beat him. Tyson saw Walter and others.

'Where is Kai?' Tyson asked.

'Yeah! Where is he?' Max said with Kenny nodding next to him. Dickenson arrived just behind them.

'You must be Mr. Hiwatari's friends. I'm his doctor,' man said.

'What are his injuries?' Walter asked. Aiden's charges had gone up three times from molesting to brutal rape.

'There are bruises on his stomach and face but they will heal but... since you know he was raped. It caused his inner walls and prostate to... well, break. They got serious wounds and going to the bathroom will be hard for him. It will hurt,' doctor said.

'How can that happen?' Tyson almost yelled but kept his voice down.

'When the person goes too deep and too fast. I was told that he said he couldn't feel his legs. It's nothing serious. He will be able to walk when he rests,' doctor said before leaving.

'Thanks godness for that. I can't imagine Kai in wheelchair,' Ray thought as they walked in and saw Kai awake.

'Hi,' Kenny said.

'Hi,' was quick reply.

'We heard that you can walk when you rest enough,' Tyson tried to lift atmosphere up but it didn't quiet work.

'I'm sorry Kai but there is one question at the moment and I think you know what,' Walter said.

'Yeah. It was Aiden alright,' Kai said.

'I doubt that he and Sophia kidnapped for just... this. Did they ask anything?' Walter continued.

'No,' Kai said back.

'Okay. We will go to the local police station. You get your team back to hotel and to Las Vegas,' Walter said.

'Let's go too boys,' Dickenson began: 'Ray?'

'I'll catch up with you,' Ray said.

'What?' Kai asked when others were gone.

'They asked about Mike and Sara, didn't they?' Ray whispered.

'Pretty much. I told them the same thing as I told you but... Aiden didn't care. He just... pushed inside me and didn't stop,' Kai tried to hold his tear from falling.

'I feel so hopeless,' Kai closed his eyes and put his head on his hands.

'It's okay. I'm going to make sure that they won't get away with this. They will rot in prison,' Ray said placing his hand on Kai's shoulder for comfort.

'What did he ask?' Ray whispered.

'He asked me why he killed that nurse and blamed me about it. Also about where Mike is for some reason. How would have I known that when I want to keep away from them?' Kai added. He didn't want Ray to know how closely he knew them.

'Did you tell him that?'

'I tried. I said I don't know but...'

'He didn't believe you. What a jerk! Don't go out by yourself before Aiden is behind bars again, okay?' Ray noted.

'I try,' Kai said as Ray closed the door. There were two guards in front of the door. Kai moved his eyes to the window. It was closed because Kai wanted to

* * *

be that way. No burning skin because of it but there was a bigger problem. Kai didn't know where his two bottles were and he would need blood soon.

'I have to find them before I kill anyone else,' Kai thought. Just like cliche a nurse walked in the room.

'I will just change the IV and then leave,' she said.

'Where is my bag?' Kai asked.

'I'm sorry. You were brought here without it. It probably still there where it was left,' she said apologizing.

'Just great,' Kai hissed.

'Is it important?' nurse gave a small smile. Kai didn't asnwer and kept his away from here. Sighing she left. It was the very first time when Kai noticed a mirror.

 _'I should be happy. They didn't remove my contact lenses,'_ Kai stared at his own fake eye colour. Growling Kai closed them and placed his head down. Another headache was forming. Kai quickly stood up, ripped off the IV and walked without caring the pain. He had to get out now and get blood. It made him sick but atleast he could avoid killing anyone. Kai stepped closer to the door when he saw shadow figures.

 _'Shit! I forgot the guards!'_ Kai cursed. He fell on his knees from tireness.

 _'What now?'_ Kai thought when he saw a blood bag hanging near the bed. Slowly moving towards it, Kai took it, opened it and drank it quickly. Immediately he felt like he was about to throw up.

'Clever,' voice said. Kai turned around and saw Mike.

'Are stupid or something? You just passed guards,' Kai stated.

'You are the idiot one. Did you really forget that I can manipulate people?' Mike laughed.

'I'm NOT and idiot,' Kai growled while standing up.

'Keep your voice down... Idiot,' Mike mocked. Before Kai could say anyhting back Mike threw two bottles on the bed.

'You better take better care of those. See ya!' Mike waved as he left.

 _'What a jerk! Just like Sir!'_ Kai sighed. At least the headache was

* * *

gone at the moment. All these secrets were starting to take their toll on Kai.

* * *

'Walter!' Dylan yelled running to Walter's office.

'Did you find something?' he asked.

'Maybe. There was a camera on the building opposite of the road. I called the owner, asked why the camera is there and can I have today's film. The camera is there to catch people who are messing the building,' Dylan explained.

'Did you get the film?'

'Yes and I watched it with Faith. There is something interesting. It appears that Kai failed to tell us something,' Dylan placed a screenshot on the table. Walter's eyes widened a little.

'Sara Queens,' Dylan began: 'Of course it's a fake name since it doesn't exist.'

'When did the call came?' Walter asked.

'The one where we were told where Kai is? At 2 pm. Why?'

'This picture shows that Sara appeared fifteen minutes before we got the call. Let's listen the call again,' Walter ordered.

 _'Hello. How can we help?'_

 _'I know where Kai Hiwatari is.'_

 _'I will call Dylan Tanner. Where is he?'_

 _'At the old warehouse out of town. I will send you the address.'_

 _'Okay but what is your name?'_

 _'-'_

 _'Hello? Are you there?'_

There was a silence in the room.

'Did you notice something?' Faith asked as she walked next to Dylan.

'Yes... I know who called. It sounds like Sara,' Walter pondered.

'Sara? Why would she call us? According to Mariah, she and Mike are threatening Kai,' Faith recalled. Walter stood up, grabbed his jacket and left towards the door.

'Faith, stay here and try to find out more about Sara and Mike. Maybe you can find something about this Sir as well,' Walter said turning around.

'If I can find their real last names. What are you going to do?' Faith asked.

'Me and Dylan are going to the hospital again. Kai has something to tell us. Take the picture Dylan and let's go,' Walter ordered as they left.

* * *

It was 5 pm and visiting hours were almost over as Kai still sat on the bed. Strength had returned to his legs enought to Kai to move. Doctors didn't want him to walk or anything but Kai had enough sitting around.

 _'At least something hasn't changed,'_ Kai chuckled. Ka had asked for his phone that he would be able to call Sara and ask one question. He somehow had her number but it didn't matter. Only the question he had was annoying.

'How much he has to drink blood to prevent rampages?'

And the answer was easy. Kai had to drink blood at time to time but not much. Two bottles had to be enough for whole America trip.

'Excuse me sir but visiting hours are over,' woman called. Kai turned to the door eyes narrowed.

'We won't be long madam,' man said and Kai growled behind his throat. It was Walter.

The door opened and Kai guessed right.

'What now?' Kai sighed.

'This won't take long... Unless you won't cooperate,' Walter said.

'What?' Kai hissed. Walter showed Kai a picture.

'That's Sara,' Kai recognized her.

'Let's go straight to the point. She went to the warehouse fifteen minutes before we found you. She called us and told where to find you. It's nice thing to do. Right?' Walter began and Kai kept staring.

'There are couple things that are bothering me. Why didn't she tell us who she was when she called? And... why didn't you mention about her to us?' and Walter stopped.

'I didn't see anyone expect Aiden and his bitch,' Kai tried.

'I like to believe that but... we can't. First of all, there was only one way from the front door to the bed where you were. Secondly, there are no Sara Queens or Mike Johansson. Thirdly, you have been lying to us from the start,' Walter walked forwards.

'I have not. Why would I?' Kai didn't move from his spot near the window.

'You tell me. All we know through evidence that you lied to us in China,' Walter continued.

'I did NOT lie to you,' Kai had trouble holding his anger.

'You did tell your friend Ray about it. Why not us?' Dylan stepped in.

'What are you talking about?' Kai moved back.

'You told your friend Ray who told that pink girl Mariah and she told us,' Walter decided to say that.

 _'WHAT? Mariah? That b... No... Ray! You promised!'_ Kai felt so angry. Ray had promised that he wouldn't tell anyone.

'Hey. She probably threatened you again before we came. We can keep you safe but only if you tell us everything from the start,' Walter tried approah Kai slowly.

'You believe that child! She can't change even her own clothes right way!' Kai hissed.

'So, you deny it,' Walter pondered while rubbing his chin.

'Of course I do. Leave!' Kai shouted.

'It's not going to be that easy,' Dylan warned.

'If you are not going to leave, I will,' with that Kai left running despite nurser trying to stop him. Walter watched as Kai ran without destination.

'I think that went well,' Dylan rubbed his neck. 'What now?' he continued.

'I... don't know. We are stuck unless we can find out those surnames. And only lead we have is Kai. Let's try a different approach. Go back to station and check if you can find Aiden and his wife,' Walter said.

'And you?'

'I will have to call Ryder Morris,' Walter stated. That left Dylan wondering.

'Lily Morris' husband, right? I thought police had informed him about his wife's murder back in China.'

'They tried but Ryder wasn't available at that time. So, they gave me that task as well when we came here. Let's go.' Walter and Dylan left the hospital without noticing Kai's sudden change.

* * *

Kai held himself up by the wall. His breathing had labored and sweat on his temples and forhead. Eyes closed Kai was in deep thoughts.

 _'Ray... You promised...'_

Flashback:

 _'It's okay. You are only trying to protect us and yourself. I won't ask again. I promise but promise me something.'_

End of flashback.

 _'Not exactly promise me not to tell anyone but not ask me again. But... why didn't he tell me that Mariah knows?'_ Kai gritted his teeth. Headache came back yet again but this time is was painful enough for Kai to fall on his knees from the spot. As Kai's eyes turned bright red he stood up and walked forward without emotion. A small girl with happy face and small ball in her hands walked towards him. Little did child know that this was her last moment of happiness. Kai stopped in front of her making the girl stop. With quick movement Kai grabbed the girl, went to store room and snapped his fangs on her neck. After a while he dropped the kid and walked back to his own room, layed on the bed closing his eyes.

* * *

 _There it is again. I hope you enjoyed! I did XD Reviews are always welcome to tell me what you think._


	11. Leaving

_Here is this too! Enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter 11: Leaving

In hospital nurses were walking in hallway.  
'Can you take these papers to the store room?' woman asked.  
'Sure,' other one took patients' papers and walked to the lonely door. Opening it she got the surprise of her life. Her screaming caused other nurses and doctors to appear. There was a small girl with slit throat.

* * *

'Walter! Dylan!' Faith shouted with phone on her ear.  
'Yes?' Walter replied.  
'I got a call from hospital. Nurse found a small girl dead,' Faith answered.  
'WHAT?' Walter shot up, grabbed his jacket and pointed at Dylan: 'Let's go!'

* * *

Mike saw police cars appear in front of the hospital. He took the phone out and selected Sara's number.  
'Kai lost control again. I don't think we should allow him to compete,' he said.  
 _'What do you suggest then? And what are you doing here'_ Sara asked.  
'I wanted to see how things turn out and... I don't know. I don't care if he kills his friends but I won't allow him to expose us,' Mike stated.  
 _'You are nice as ever,'_ Sara sighed, _'Why didn't you call Sir?'_  
'You are second in command, kind of,' Mike said. He watched how police were running around and questioning people.  
 _'Okay, okay. Go see him and tell him this situation. I will come too,'_ Sara decided. Mike closed his phone, placed a hood over his head and walked towards the hospital.

* * *

Walter growled. This was like China all over again. And now, not only he had to tell Ryder Morris about his wife's death, he had girl's murder on his hands. Of course no one had seen anything.  
'This is ridiculous. I will get a headache,' Walter growled.  
'I hope this will get your spirit up. We don't have any leads with the girl's murder but Aiden and Sophia were spotted on airport,' Faith said.  
'Did police get them in time?' Walter asked.  
'Sorry. It was noticed an hour after the plane had left already but police in China have been informed,' Faith ensured.  
'Okay. Take witness statements with Dylan and continue with this. I have to go see Morris now,' Walter sighed. As he turned around teenager walked past them. Boy had a hood over his head.  
'Something wrong?' Dylan asked.  
'That boy. Try to see where he goes,' Walter said before he went inside the car and drove off.

* * *

Kai couldn't recall what happened. One moment he was walking in the hallway and the next he is in bed. Next moment Walter had come and asked did he hear anything. Little girl was killed.  
Kai stared at his hands: _'I hope i didn't...'_  
'Yes, you did,' voice said. Kai turned towards the door and saw Mike.  
'What?' Kai's eyes widened.  
'You lost control and killed that kid,' Mike walked next to the bed.  
'Lost control! What the hell?!' Kai yelled.  
'Shut your mouth you idiot. Cops are still outside,' Mike warned.  
'Did you drink?' he asked.  
'Yes, of course,' Kai noted.  
'Then there is only one reason why you lost control,' Mike stepped closer.  
'What's that?'  
'Emotional.'  
'Emotional? What are you talking about?' Kai pondered.  
'Use your head. Just like in China when your friends annoyed you, you killed that woman. Now it happened again. Bloodlust, stress and every emotional stuff are cause of it,' Mike explained with low voice. They couldn't be sure was anyone listening.  
'Why didn't you tell me this earlier?' Kai hissed.  
'Didn't come to mind but that's not the issue here,' Mike said.  
'What is it?' Kai asked carefully.  
'Sara and I... specially I think that you shouldn't compete in this tournament. Unless you want to put your... friends in danger, then be here,' Mike smirked and straightened himself up.  
'Are you saying I have to quit?' Kai frowned.  
'I'm not saying it, I'm recommending it but it's your choice. This is my number. Call me or Sara to tell us your decision,' Mike put his hood back and left Kai baffled.  
 _'I can't take this anymore,'_ Kai gritted his teeth, jumped of the bed, put his own clothes and jacket on and opened the window. Sun was about to go down but it was still enough up to burn Kai's skin. A hood over his head Kai looked down.  
 _'At least one good thing with being a... monster,'_ Kai thought. He could clearly see every human far away. Kai jumped down on the tree and out of site.  
'I can't do this anymore,' Kai decided as he stared at his phone, Mike's number and his beyblade.  
 _'I hope you will be with me Dranzer,'_ Kai thought as he chose Sara's number.  
 _'I didn't think you would call right away,'_ Sara's voice chuckled.  
'I don't know what to do. I just can't leave here. Others have to quit if I leave,' Kai protested.  
 _'You mean that if you just disappear because you didn't turn up. Hah! You have to quit officially you moron,'_ Sara laughed quietly.  
'Shut up! It's your fault I'm in this position anyway!' Kai yelled.  
 _'Argh! This is why I hate newcomers. First of all, blame Marko and second of all, I called Sir already about Mike suggestion about bringing you back,'_ Sara stated firmly.  
'What?'  
 _'Yeah. He actually ordered me and Mike bring you back even with force. You have killed two people already, one was a small kid, and to prevent any more episodes, you have to come back and stay here until you control yourself. Do you seriously want to danger you friends or teammates, whatever you call them, because you were selfish fish?'_ Sara clearly was getting annoyed.  
'I...' Kai couldn't think straight. Now a chance becoming a world champion was slipping away too.  
 _'I think you know the answer... Kai,'_ Sara suddenly said with worry in her voice. Kai gripped the phone harder.  
'Mike will give you the flight ticket to China. Plane leaves in two hours,' Sara said.  
'Two hours! Are you kidding me?' Kai said.  
 _'Yeah. Mike gives you the tickets and we're on the same flight. See you there,'_ Sara cut the line before Kai could say anything else. Just then a white ticket was right next to his ear.  
'Here is the ticket,' Mike smiled.  
'You act like I will leave,' Kai growled.  
'You will. Sara didn't say it but there are consequences if you don't. It was Sir's order and it's my job to make sure everyone follows them,' Mike pushed Kai against the tree.  
'Everyone is threatening me nowadays! Why can't you leave me alone?!' Kai pushed against Mike's grip.  
'Who are threatening besides me? Remember, not lying,' Mike didn't budge.  
'Cops! Trying to get me tell them your stupid names even though I don't know them! Get off!' Kai put his leg against the tree and was able to push Mike away.  
 _'Fucking finally,'_ Kai thought but his short lived victory was gone as Mike punched him on his mouth, hard. Mike bowed down next to Kai's ear.  
'We leave now to the hotel, you get your stuff and leave. And don't start pissing around,' Mike whispered and grabbed Kai's arm and shoved him forward.

* * *

Ray and others were at the hotel when Dickenson opened the door. He came alone.  
'Has something happened?' Max asked.  
'Kai has disappeared from the hospital. His room's window was open and bed was empty,' Dickenson explained.  
'What? Where did he go? What happened?' Tyson asked.  
'According to the guards he jumped out of the window since no one went in the room. And...' Dickenson stopped.  
'What?' Ray urged him to continue.  
'Small girl was murdered,' he said. Breakers' mouths were wide open.  
'How did... What?' Max didn't understand a thing.  
'Her throat was open from the side. Walter is not happy,' Dickenson said.  
'Who would?' Kenny stated.  
'That's not all,' elderly sighed: 'Walter told me that he thinks Kai knows something and doesn't speak. And now that Kai disappeared right after that little girl was killed, he wants to question him again,' Dickenson said.  
'Are you serious? Do they think Kai has something to do with that murder?' Tyson couldn't believe it.  
'Apparently and they have to ask him question anyway because he was at the hospital,' Dickenson said  
'If lying happens when murder has happened, they take it very seriously,' Ray said quietly. He knew Kai had lied and the reason why. But if police knew Kai was lying, what could he do if they come ask something?  
'Ray?' Kenny asked.  
'What?' Ray stood up.  
'We are going to eat now. You coming?' Kenny questioned.  
'Yes,' Ray was last to leave the hotel room. He closed the door locking it.

* * *

Staring at the moon man had a tear on his cheek.  
'Lily...' he said. Ryder Morris' normal day had come in terrible ending. Police officer Walter Herrigton had come and told him that his beautiful wife was killed by some Aiden Larson.  
'He will pay dearly!' Ryder decided. He had asked carefully where Aiden is but was told that he had escaped, came here and left back to China. Ryder went over his computer to order a flight ticket to China. Aiden was going to get a big surprise.

* * *

Kai kept his hand over his bleeding mouth. Why did Mike hade to hit him? Kai saw Tyson and others leaving with Mr. Dickenson.  
 _'Lucky me,'_ Kai thought as he saw Ray's face. He could clearly see distress. Waiting them to leave Kai walked to the door, opened it and quickly locked it. Turning to the mirror Kai glanced at his mouth. Growling he saw his lip ripped and blue skin. Didn't vampires have fast healing ability? This didn't look like it was going to heal fast. Kai grabbed the cloth, damped it in the water in sink and placed it on his chin. Abruptly the door opened and Kai saw Ray.  
 _'Shit!'_ Kai cursed.  
'Kai! I knew it! Where the heck were you? Cops think... What is that?' Ray took a hold of Kai's hand to push it away and he succeeded. The cloth dropped to the ground.  
'What happened? Where did you get that?' Ray asked as Kai bent down to pick the cloth and place it back on the wound.  
'Drop it,' Kai said walking to his bag. Ray watched as he began pack.  
'What are you doing?' Ray asked. Kai closed the zipper and stood up carrying the bag.  
'Are you listening to me?' Ray grabbed Kai's shoulders.  
'Why would I tell you anything if you don't tell me that you told Mariah everything?' Kai hissed. Ray let go stunned.  
'How...' Ray backed away.  
'Walter told me. Why? You know why I didn't tell anyone?'  
'I... spoke to her before I spoke with you but... you are right but... where are you going?'  
'I don't think it's your business. Get out of my way,' Kai pushed past Ray and out of the door. Ray ran after him but his eyes widened.  
'Kai? Kai! Where are you?!' Ray shouted. Where did Kai disappear?  
'Ray!' Tyson appeared behind the door: 'Why are you here?'  
'Nothing. I forgot my card to the hotel room door. I'll be right with you,' Ray showed his card and Tyson nodded. He watched Tyson leave.  
 _'Why didn't I tell him about Kai?'_ Ray thought.

* * *

 _Remember to review and tell me what do ou think!_


	12. Help

_There you go! XDD_

* * *

Chapter 12: Help

Kai watched Ray gaze around before Tyson came to get him. Kai slowly moved his eyes to his hands. If there would be someone, they could see sadness in Kai's eyes from the firts time.  
 _'One good thing about this... Right?'_ Kai thought. He clenched his hand into fist and closed his eyes. This was his only chance to compete in the tournament of the life time but no. He had to leave because some big shot ordered him to. Bodies of the nurse and little girl flashed in Kai's mind.  
 _'That's right...,'_ Kai sighed. If he didn't want to kill them... Kai shook his head. He couldn't even think about it. As Kai stood up he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly turning around Kai met Dickenson's eyes.  
'Dickenson?' Kai asked without thinking.  
'Where have you been?' Dickenson asked grabbing Kai's arm. He felt immediately how cold the arm was.  
'Why are you so cold?' Dickenson was immediately worried.  
Kai tugged his arm away, 'It's nothing.' Thankfully Dickenson knew how Kai acted and tried to question Kai's reasoning for leaving instead.  
'Okay, calm down. Why did you leave from the hospital?' Dickenson raised his hands and backed away.  
'I... wanted to a time to think about the...' Kai stopped.  
'About what?'

'..'

'Kai?'  
'Tournament,' Kai whispered and looked away.  
'What about it?' Dickenson asked as he saw a paper sticking out.  
'Is that a ticket?' he asked. Kai covered the ticket by his hand but he knew it was useless.  
'Yeah,' Kai kept his eyes on the ground.  
'Look at me Kai and answer me this honestly,' Dickenson spoke calmly. Kai raised his head and tried to keep a serious face. The one other were used to see.  
'Are you going to leave the team?' Dickenson asked.  
'Yes, things came up and I have to,' Kai mumbled.  
'Okay. What things?' elder asked.  
'Don't want to talk about it. It's... personal,' Kai said quickly. Anger could be heard in his voice.  
'Take it easy Kai. Why don't you take a breath, go to others to eat and think about it? Try and talk to them about it,' Dickenson suggested.  
'I... have already made up my mind and...' Kai took out the ticket, 'The plaine leaves in two of hours.'  
'You do know the police need your statement about what happened in the hospital, don't you? They are going to suspect you,' Dickenson began.  
'Why?' Kai questioned.  
'Walter thinks you know something,' Dickenson replied.  
 _'Of course,'_ Kai thought. He turned around to leave.  
'Kai? I'm really sorry but if you leave right now after the incident, situation will get worse,' Dickenson tried but Kai began running.  
'Kai! Wait!' Kai could hear Dickenson yell but he didn't stop. Kai had to jog that Dickenson would see him leaving. Outisde Kai picked up the pace and disappeared from people's sight.

* * *

Tyson was taking food from buffet for third time. Max and Kenny tried to stop him from embarrassing himself but failed. Tyson came back with full plate.  
'You are going to be sick Tyson,' Max giggled. Tyson said something but no one could understand him.  
'Max? Didn't you tell me that you wanted to meet up with your mother?' Kenny asked.  
'Yeah but Kai was more important at the time. But you will meet her,' Max ensured.  
'I'm sure it will be fun,' Tyson smiled. Others were talking except Ray. His mind was on Kai.  
 _'I have to say something but what?'_ Ray thought.  
'Ray!' Tyson snapped his fingers in front of him.  
'Sorry. What is it?' Ray asked.  
'You haven't eaten and silent,' Tyson pointed out. Before Ray could say anything he saw Dickenson walking to them.  
'Mr. D!' Tyson yelled.  
'Is somethong wrong?' Ray asked. He could see distress and worry.  
'It looks like Bladebreakers have to compete with three members,' Dickenson sighed. Even Tuson stopped eating. They stared at Dickenson with wide eyes.  
'What the fuck did you just say?' Tyson yelled. Ray hit him behind the head.  
'Watch you mouth Tyson,' Ray warned, 'But he has a point. Why did you say that Stanley?' Ray had never called Dickenson by his first name in front of others.  
'I saw Kai near your hotel room with his bag and he told me that he was going to leave the team,' Dickenson said. No one said anything what felt like hours.  
'WHAT?!' Tyson shouted so loudly that everyone in the hotel restaurant turned to them.  
'Tell me you are joking!' Ray stood so fast that the chair fell down.  
'I'm sorry boys but Kai had bought a ticket and left. He might be on the aiport already. Remember, you are still a team and you need to name a new captain,' Dickenson wet straight to the point.  
'I don't want to. Kai is our captain and that's it,' Tyson protested.  
'You stole my words Tyson,' Ray stated.  
'We need a captain to be present at the tournament day after tomorrow,' Dickenson said.  
'Can we just say that he's sick or something?' Max asked.  
'For time been I guess but not forever. Okay, let's do that but Kai needs to Kai come back eventually if you insist that he's the captain,' Dickenson before leaving. Ray immediately took his phone and chose Kai's number but as usual he didn't answer.  
 _'I knew it. If I had stopped him...'_ Ray closed his eyes gritting his teeth.  
'What's wrong Ray?' Kenny asked.  
'When I went to get my key I saw Kai,' Ray said.  
'What?' Tyson grabbed Ray's arms, 'Why didn't you stop him?'  
'I tried but he left running but I believe he didn't quit tye team by his own will,' Ray started. Then he realized what he just said. This was the thing he promised to Kai not talk about.  
'What do you mean by that?' Kenny asked. Ray saw everyone's eyes at him.  
'Kai had a wound around his mouth. It looked like someone had punched him,' Ray spoke truthfully.  
'Are you hiding somethong else?' Max questioned.  
 _'Sorry Kai,'_ Ray thought as he started to explain everything what he knew. He told them about Mike, Sara, Sir and other stuff Kai had told him and what he had heard.  
'What the hell Ray?! That's so big,' Tyson said his mouth open and eyes narrowing.  
'Keep quiet Tyson. We don't want public to know about this. You don't understand that, right?' Ray whispered.  
'No wonder Kai was so edgy all the time. I would be too if my life would be in dager all the time,' Kenny calculated.  
'Wht that stupid idiot?' Tyson growled.  
'Kai is trying tomprotect you from Sara, Mike and that Sir person,' Max cleared up.  
'I bet that those jerks made Kai quit the team and go home or something,' Tyson pulled his own hair in anger and confusion.  
'If that's true, Kai might be going to China,' Ray said wondering.  
'Ray has a point but we can't really do a thing about it. Let's call Walter and tell him that,' Kenny suggested. Ray was about to prosted but Max was already calling them.  
 _'They might think that Kai escaped. And if they find him, they arrest him but... This maybe that way he's safe from Sir,'_ Ray thought as he listened Max speaking.

* * *

'Alright. Thank you for informing us,' Walter said as he shut the phone.  
'Who was it Walter?' Dylan asked.  
'It was Max Tate. He told me that Kai quit the team and left to the airport,' Walter asnwered.  
Faith shut her luggage, 'Then we have to call Japan's police. We havent't questioned him yet.'  
'According to Max Kai might be going back to China,' Walter said. Dylan and Faith shared a look.  
Walter continued, 'Ray saw a bruise around Kai's mouth. They suspect that Mike and Sara have something to do with Kai's decision to leave,' Walter said lazily.  
'Something tells me you are not buying it,' Dylan noted.  
'I did believe that Mike and Sara were threatening Kai,' Walter said.  
'Were?' Faith and Dylan spoke at the same time.  
'When I think about that and the time Kai when was with them in front of the tournament building, it's hard to believe the threat,' Walter explained his thoughts.  
'You think Kai is a part of it and is acting the victim or something?' Dylan couldn't help but laugh.  
'We don't know that yet. Kai was raped by Aiden. I believe that and we need to get Aiden and his wife behind bars because of it but when it comes to the murder of Lily Morris and the little kid, I believe Kai was part of them. If not, then we need to find the murderer. But right now, we need to find Kai and ask him the questions. And this time he's not able to lie since Sara and Mike were spotted,' Walter said.  
'That's true. Looks like we are going back home,' Faith said while buying tickets.

* * *

It was a night time as Kai arrived to China. Taking a small gulp Kai drank blood again. He didn't have clue what the time was in America but it didn't matter now. Ray had tried calling him three times and had sent messages asking why he quit the team.  
'Hello there,' happy voice asked. Kai turned and saw Anne and Lara.  
'Hi. What are you doing here?' Kai asked quietly.  
'Since everyone else had other things to do Sir told me and Anne to... welcome you back,' Lara replied.  
'In other words he told you to make sure that I wouldn't run anywhere else,' Kai snorted. Lara's expression changed.  
'If you want to put it that way. You are new and obviously going to America was a mistake wasn't it,' Lara spoke. Kai turned his head away.  
'Why did you kill a small girl?' Anne suddenly asked. Eyes widened Kai turned to Anne who looked scared.  
'I...' Kai didn't find his voice. Lara kneeled down and turned her sister in front of her.  
'It's the same reason when I didn't allow you to leave house when you were younger,' Lara smiled again.  
'But Kai's a monster right? I'm not,' Anne spine again. She sounded so innocent but her words stung. Kai gritted his teeth.  
'Let's go. You too Kai,' Lara didn't answer Anne's question. Entire walk Anne stayed next to Lara and away from Kai. In ten minutes Kai saw the mansion. Immediately memory of Aiden came to him. Kai had told him where to find the mansion.  
 _'Shit,'_ Kai cursed. One more thing to Jack blackmail him. They stepped inside, Anne ran to living room and she opened the tv. Lara sat next to her happily. Kai didn't move from his spot.  
'Move it,' low voice ordered. Kai saw a boy in dark clothes. It was Rick if Kai recalled correctly. Rick walked closer to Kai with serious expression.  
'It looks the scary cat came back running. Couldn't control yourself? Pathetic,' Rick smirked slowly.  
'Leave it,' Kai answered.  
'Hn,' Rick smirked widely and walked past him out of the door.  
 _'This is starting nicely,'_ Kai though. He sat on the floor in the living room and kept his hand on top of his knees.  
'Why don't you sit down on the couch?' Lara asked.  
'I want to be alone,' Kai stated.  
'Oh right. You need a room. You have to wait Sara to come back,' Lara turned on the couch towards Kai.  
'Has Mike come back yet from America. He gave me the ticket,' Kai questioned.  
'Yeah but I don't know where he went.. Probably with her brother,' she said.  
'When he comes down?' Anne asked. Kai heard fear in her voice again.  
'I don't know. You don't need to be scared of him. He makes sure that everyone in safe in here,' Lara promised. Kai stood up and walked closer.  
'Why is she scared?' Kai asked.  
'Because she witnessed one of Sir's... angry moments. It wasn't pretty. Marko was jumping pn his toes back then,' Lara explained.  
'And Sir almost killed him thanks to his foolishness,' Jack appeared begind them.  
'Hello Jack. Where did you go and wasn't Marko with you?' Lara asked.  
'He's doing his thing again with Rick,' Jack laughed like he didn't notice Kai.  
'In case you don't know what they are doing Kai, they are competing,' Lara explained. Jack threw his arm around Kai's shoulders making him stiff.  
'They mostly run,' Jack stated.  
'Is something wrong Kai?' Lara asked.  
'Apparently nothing,' Jack answered.  
 _'Yeah, right,'_ Kai hissed.  
'You read his mind, didn't you?' Lara narrowed her eyes.  
'Yeah. It's easier thank asking since they can't hide their thoughts,' Jack pulled Kai and turned around with him.  
'Don't do anything stupid. Follow me,' Jack whispered.  
'I show Kai around since he's staying with us,' Jack said smiling and walked towards the doorway keeping a tight hold on Kai and left Lara with her sister.  
'What was that?' Anne questioned.  
'Nothing. I just feel that something is going on but what do we know,' Lara laughed. Anne smiled happily back and sat on top of Lara.

* * *

Kai began to struggle against the hold as Jack was pulling him somewhere.  
'Let go of me,' Kai kept his voice down. Jack didn't answer. Instead he pushed Kai inside the bedroom and on the bed. Kai turned immediately around and kept his guard up.  
'Lara was right though. I did read your mind and found something really interesting,' Jack walked closer.  
'I didn't have a choice in the matter,' Kai said immdeiately.  
'You don't need to tell me that but I didn't expect Aiden to go that far.'  
Kai growled and narrowed his eyes. Jack only laughed at him.  
'Telling him where this place was a huge mistake. Do you know what would happen if I told Sir about it?'  
'He will kill me,' Kai said bluntly. Jack jumped on him again pushing him against the bed.  
'Get off,' Kai tried to push Jack of and almost succeeded but Jack grabbed his wrists by his right hand.  
'Don't be like that. I won't tell Sir anything if you won't fight against this,' Jack said.  
'Don't touch me!' Kai yelled but Jack covered his mouth with his left hand.  
'Shhh! I'm going to but not now. Instead Marko will have his turn and I will help me to keep you quiet,' Jack laughed. Kai's eyes widened and he began to trash against him wildly.  
'I almost feel sorry for you. You can't call your friends for help. Otherwise you get killed but you can't anyone in here either because I will kill your friends if you do. It must be complicated. You are so helpless and weak that you can't safe yourself and your friends,' Jack mocked.  
'Mmmh!' Kai tried to shout and stared angrily at Jack.  
'We can stay like this until Marko comes. Do you want that so badly?' Jack asked. Kai turned his face away and began to kick blindly.  
'No, don't do that. Just relax,' Jack warned. He had still his smirk on his face.  
 _'Not again,'_ Kai thought but knew Jack would read his mind again and he did.  
'So sorry but you are just so sexy that we can't resist. Just then the door opened. Kai's eyes widened. Marko!  
'Well hello you two. So, it's my turn,' Marko stepped on the bed after closing the door. Kai shouted again but thanks to Jack his voice was muffled.

 **WARNING! AGAIN!**

'Keep your voice down!' Marko growled as he pulled Kai's pants down.  
 _'Please! Not again!'_ Kai struggled against the hold. His eyes widening Kai clenched his hands into fists as the time with Aiden came to him.  
'Don't worry. Relax. I won't... go inside you yet. I wouldn't want to kill you,' Marko said. Kai could feel how Marko licked his member and finally sucked. It didn't hurt but Kai had to keep his feelings in check. He couldn't show his turn on. Marko pulled away sitting up. He licked his lips.  
'That was nice. Now it's your turn,' Marko said as Jack pulled Kai up and pushed his face between Marko's legs. Somehow he was able to keep his hand on Kai' mouth.  
'Don't bite. Otherwise I'm going to have some fun again,' Jack threatened and removed his hand. Pulling his own pants down Marko grabbed Kai's head and pushed his member in Kai's mouth. Also Jack pushed Kai onto Marko. Kai's mouth was too full. Wound caused by Mike was ripped open and blood came from it.  
'That's good bitch,' Marko laughed.  
 _'Stop it. Please,'_ Kai begged. Just then Marko pulled out and Jack let go. Kai coughed.  
'Remember, keep your mouth shut,' Jack sang as they closed the door.

 **WARNING END**

Kai put his fingers inside his mouth and tried to throw up.  
'Cold?' voice said quietly. Kai turned around and saw Sir Christian. He stood there his arms crossed with angry expression. Then his question registered in Kai's mind. He pulled his pants up quickly. Sir walked towards him slowly. To Kai it looked like Christian's expression got angrier.  
'Sir,' Kai said.  
'Don't Sir me. I won't allow lying. What I just heard can't be ignored,' Christian said.  
'They just...' Kai began.  
'Gave you a blow job and it looks like to me that you didn't want to do it,' Christian's expression cahnged from angry to worry.  
'I know Jack and Marko's way to show their strength and since you are new, they are using you to their plesure, right?' Christian said.  
'Something like that I guess,' Kai said. Christian sat down next to him.  
'This isn't the first this has happened,' he said.  
'What?' Kai questioned.  
'It was my first years of being a leader. Just like you Marko had drank a boy dry and I saved him. Thinghs went pretty same way like right now,' Christian explained.  
'Where is he?' Kai asked.  
'He came and told me about everything but before I could do anything, he killed himself,' Christian said standing up. Kai saw him walking to the door.  
'You blame yourself, don't you?'  
'Yeah. Lara told you, didn't she? How Marko jumped on my toes?' Christian asked.  
'Where were you? I didn't see you?' Kai stood up as well.  
'I have my ways to watch everyone and I kept my eye on you ever since you came here for the firts time. At least by staying here you are quit save,' Christia began to leave the room but stopped suddenly.  
'What is it?' Kai asked getting his cool back.  
'Until I come up something to get Marko to know his place you should stay near me. Why don't you come to my office and be my left hand for a while. Right hand is in use,' Christian suggested.  
'Are you serious?' Kai was shocked, 'Why would you do that?'  
'This is our family and I won't let get anyone hurt. And to do that I have to use force sometimes,' he said pointing at Kai's lip.  
'It's okay I guess but what do I have to do?' Kai asked as he followed Christian up to his office.  
'Nothing really. If there is some kind of paper work or things, I ask you to help but other wise just stay here. No one is allowed be here without my permission, expect Sara and Mike of course,' Christian closed the door as Kai looked around. The office was huge.  
'There is a sofa and I sleep on that room. There is extra bed. You can be there until you safe to sleep by yourself,' Christian said.  
'I know it's the only way but I hope that one day no one is baby sitting me,' Kai sighed.  
'It takes time idiot. Now do whatever you want but I have reading to do,' Christian sat on his office chair.  
'When are you going to call me by my name?' Kai asked.  
'Some day,' Christian said and picked up his book. Kai watched him a while before sitting on the sofa. It was clear Christian didn't want to speak anymore. Kai took Dranzer out and did the only thing he could. Clean the parts and try it make his beyblade better.

* * *

 _There you go! Kai is getting the needed help for someone he didn't expect to help :DD Review and favourite_


	13. Hunter

_There you go! The longest chapter I written thus far. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Hunter

Two hours before Kai's plane arrived Aiden and his wife arrived to China. Thanks to Aiden they had to leave running from the airport. Sophia had left her car to the parking lot they left it. In it she quickly drove towards the mountain. No one spoke anything.

'I know you have something on your mind. What is it?' Aiden asked.

'Wht did you do it?' Sophia questioned honestly.

'You mean the rape,' Aiden turned his face away.

'Yeah. It's just that... I think you went too far. I want to help you since you are not capable of hurting someone... were,' she whispered the last word.

'I got really mad and I lost control of myself. That's all of it. It's nothing,' Aiden turned his gaze tiwarda the map he was holding.

 _'Did he just say it was nothing? Raping a 14-year-old it isn't 'nothing'. Have you changed Aiden that much,'_ she thought as the mountain got closer.

* * *

After eating and in the mean time Tyson and others had arrived to PPB training centre. After a quick tour they met Max's mother and Emily.

'Mom!' Max yelled running to Judy's arms.

'Max. Is that really you? God, you have grown,' she answered back. They broke their hug as Judy saw three other boys.

'Doctor Judy. May I introduce you to Bladebreakers,' man called Jeff stated. Judy's expression changed lightly.

'It's a pleasure. Max, you didn't tell me you were part of Beyblade championship team,' Judy said.

'I wanted to tell you over the phone,' Max said smiling but Judy didn't smile back immediately.

'Just three of you,' Emily said smirking.

'Not really. Our captain is sick,' Tyson answered.

'Sick? That's too bad. I bet he's faking it,' Emily mocked.

 _'You don't know how right and wrong you are at the same time,'_ Ray thought.

'That's enough Emily. Right, shall we continue?' Judy asked.

* * *

Night fell over the city as BBA bus left from PPB.

'Darng them!' Tyson cursed. PPB tricked them to get their data.

'This just gets worse by the minute,' Tyson continued.

'Take it easy Tyson. No one expected them to pull that trick from their sleeves,' Ray tried to clm Tyson down.

'I know that but I'm not just talking about them. When I get Mike and Sara in front of me I'm going to pinch thrm so hard!' Tyson growled while boxing mid air.

'Freling mutual Tyson,' Max said from the back.

'We have to concentrate on the tournament. Police takes care of it,' Ray said hopefully.

'Right. I bet you want to just to forget Kai and that's why you are saying it,' Tyson snorted.

'You jerk! I won't forget Kai! I want to find him!' Ray shouted back.

'Then we should go to China and not hang around here!' Tyson shot up.

'Stop it!' Max went between Ray and Tyson.

'Are you taking Ray's side Max?!' Tyson yelled.

'Actually, yes but also your side. Kai wanted to play on this tournament right?' Max asked.

'Yeah and now he can't because...' Tyson stopped.

'Exactly Tyson. Now you are getting it. If we leave the tournament and find Kai, there is no tournament to go back to. If we let police to find him and those bastards, Kai is able to compete in this thing,' Ray explained calmly. Tyson's face fell down.

'Sorry Ray. I...' Tyson began.

'It's okay. We are all in edge here. Kai might be the most,' Ray sat back down.

'Just like you all said, we need to concentrate. Let's train and win this thing,' Kenny said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ryder Morris to find Aiden and Sophia Larson.

 _'I should just do what you did to me,'_ Ryder was really angry. He followed Larson's from the airport all the way here middle of nowhere and now he watched them stepping out of the car.

 _'What are they doing in here?'_ Ryder though as he took his back from passenger seat right next to him Ryder stepped out and locked the doors.

 _'This is going to be fun and ugly,'_ Ryder walked in the shadows and next to the back door.

* * *

They had driven all day. The mountain was right next to them but they didn't know where to go next.

'We were lucky to find this not so abandoned house but where next?' Sophia asked while showing Aiden dirty clothes and dishes on the ground.

'Kai Hiwatari said near the mountain and this is only road to it. I guess we walk the rest,' Aiden said before he lost himself in his own thoughts. Sophia sighed and walked to the kitchen to see was there anything useful.

'This definitely isn't abandoned house,' Sophia said when she saw food in the cabinet. Then she heard knocking behind her. Turning around Sophia saw a door and someone or something was knocking on it. Slowly she grbbed the knob and opened it a little bit to see outside. Literally nothing expect darkness. Sophia waa about to close the door when it was pushed open with loud noise. With a scream Sophia backed away while watching a tall man. He had so angry expression on his face that Sophia couldn't make a noise.

'Sophia? What is it?' Aiden's voice yelled from the living room. Sophia watched man to pull out a gun and pointed right at her. She gulped as man turned her around and pushed forward.

* * *

Aiden didn't hear any kind of answer.

'Sophia?' he tried again when he saw Sophia stepping from the kitchen with frightened expression. She looked like she was about to get a heart attack. Aiden saw a stranger pointing a gun at her.

'Who are you?' Aiden asked carefully.

'No one really. Only a man who seeks a revenge,' man answered. Aiden was about to ask what they did to him when it came to Aiden.

'Are you... Lily Morris' husband?' Aiden asked. Sophia turned to the man.

'I was, until you killed her. Do you want to know what it feels like?' man loaded the gun with a klick.

'Wait! Please,' Aiden begged. Man turned to him.

'Mr. Morris. Please, she didn't do anything. Kill me instead but can you wait a while?' Aiden asked.

'For what? That you could escape?' Morris stated.

'No. I want to know why I did it. I don't know did the police tell you this but I don't remember slicing her... neck. I do however remember where I was before it happened and a boy,' Aiden tried to explaine and hoped that Morria believed him. Police apparently didn't very well.

'What boy?' Morris asked caughting Aiden of guard.

'I remember ordering a food and then everything is black. Then I find myself on top of Kai Hiwatari and your wife on the floor. But I recall a boy walking in front if me before everythibg blacked out,' Aiden replied. Morris didn't speak but kept staring.

'I believe that the boy us hear. At least what Kai told me after torturing him a little,' Aiden continued.

'A little?' Sophia asked.

'Why did you thought that he knows where that boy is?' Morris asked.

'I saw him with Kai Hiwatari before I was taken away. Mike Johansson but police found out that his last name was fake,' Aiden said. Morris began to laugh loudly.

'Um... why are you laughing?' Sophia asked. Morris lowered his gun while laughing. Then he stopped.

'So, they have a new pet,' Morris stated. Aiden and Sophia shared a look.

'Who?' Aiden asked.

'People who I have hunted for a long time,' Morris said, 'And call me Ryder. Mr. Morris sounded stupid.'

'Okay Ryder. Who are you talking about?' Sophia asked again.

'Like you said Aiden. Telling someone that you don't remember killing someone is... how you say it? Idiomatic. But we are on the same boat here' Ryder began. His attitude changed and it was noticed easily.

'How?' Aiden backed away.

'Let's just say that I believe you,' Ryder said while putting his gun away.

'What?! Why?!' Aiden couldn't help but raise his voice.

'Because I have met this Mike before and he's just one of these people who I'm hunting. And before you ask about that pet statement let me ask you this. Would you believe me after everything that happned to you that I know what Mike did to you?' Ruder asked.

'It depends but somehow I think you are going to say something crazy,' Aiden said.

'Exactly. In short, Mike is a vampire who can manipulate people to do everything he wants. Including cleaning their memory,' Ryder said before stepping towards the outdoor.

'What the hell are you talking about? A vampire? Those things don't exist!' Aiden yelled. That must been the craziest thing he has ever heard but then again...

'You don't believe him, do you?' Sophia asked. Even Ryder was watching him.

'I do actually. It sounds crazy but when I think about it, it makes more sense every second. And what did you mean by a new pet?' Aiden asked.

'Kai Hiwatari. After hearing what you said he must be a vampire too. Just recently turned,' Ruder thought.

'How do you know that? He might not even know Mike is a vampire,' Aiden protested.

'How his skin felt?' Ryder asked.

'What?' Aiden stared at Ryder.

'I heard that you raped him. How his skin felt next to your skin?' Ryder sounded annoyed now. Aiden thought very carefully.

'If I think about it, it felt... ice cold. Are you serious?' Aiden's eyes widened.

'Yes. You fucked a vampire. Luckily he was just recently turned. That way he didn't have strenght to fight against you and he didn't have his powers yet,' Ryder sat down.

'Powers?' Aiden and Sophia both asked at the same time.

'God you people don't listen. Every vampire has some kind of power, one or more. For example Mike has an ability to manipulate people,' Aiden sighed, 'And why I know Hiwatari was just turned? I wasn't born under a rock. I saw his and Tyson Granger's fight on tv during the day time. Vampires can't be in the sunlight without a protective clothing. During the Asian tournament he used a jacket all the time,' Ryder continued before they could ask the stupid question.

'So Kai Hiwatari is a vampire. What now?' Sophia asked worred.

'I don't know about you but I'm going to kill their boss and everyo one of them,' Ryder stood up and walked to the door opening it.

'Aren't you going to kill me?' Aiddn asked.

'Not anymore since it wasn't your fault and if I had to guess there are two possible ways what might have happened. One, Mike was on tricky mood and decided to have fun. Turned Kai, manipulated you and you know, forced your hands in Kai's pants and forced Kai to stay with them since he's a bloodsucker now or two, Kai was turned before and he couldn't control himself and snap,' Ryder spoke.

'So there is a vampire out of control,' Sophia stated, 'So he must have killed that girl too.'

'What girl?' Aiden asked.

'After you abused Kai so badly that he had to go to the hospital. A girl was killed right after that and Kai escaped from hospital. Apparently he got hungry or somehting and killed that girl by drinking her blood. Is there a way him to control himself?' Sophia asked.

'Probably time but I don't care. It doesn't matter to me since I'm going to kill them either way,' Ryder said stepping outside and walked to his car.

'Don't tell me you are feeling sorry for Kai?' Aiden snapped.

'What do we know what might have happened? How can you be sure that Kai wanted to be a monster? Like you forced yourself on him, they could habe turned him against his will,' Sophia pointed out.

'You are right about that but it doean't change the fact that Ryder Morris is a vampire hunter. He wants to protect those kids like the one Kai killed and revenge of course. If there is a way me to keep people safe from killers and mosters, I want to help Ryder,' Aiden explained.

'Then it looks like you need this,' Ryder threw a gun.

'Stay here. We will be back,' Aiden said before Sophia could protest.

 _'What am I doing?'_ Sophia asked herself.

* * *

Inside the huge mansion Kai had finished fixing his blade. Christian had left somewhere and hand't come back from where ever he went. But that didn't bother him. Only Sara had visited him and Mike had come back just a minute ago.

 _'Then why I feel so edgy? I feel like something is going to happen,'_ Kai though while lealing back. Something was definitely off. It was still dark outside and he had just drank blood.

 _'Maybe I should go for a minute walk. Just one minute or something,'_ Kai though decided. Walking to the door he went dowstairs and opened the door.

'Are you going somewhere?'

Kai turned around and saw Anne.

'Aren't yiu scared of me?' Kai asked.

'I don't really get it why you killed that girl but if Sir allowed you to go his office, then I don't have a reason to be scared,' Anne walked past him and ran back and forth happily.

'You trust him so much,' Kai stated. More to himself but Anne heard him.

'Why not? He's our leader and the strongest vampire there is. Let's go,' Anne pulled Kai out.

'Shouldn't you be with your sister or something?' Kai asked quickly.

'Maybe but if there is someone with me while being out it's fine,' Anne ran ahead. Kai sighed and followed Anne into the woods.

* * *

Two men didn't speak anything while walking.

'If you met Mike, do you k kw his last name?' Aiden decided to ask.

'I don't actually but it wouldn't make any difference. Even though he looks like 15-year-old boy, he must be over hundred years,' Ryder spoke silently.

 _'Wow,'_ Aiden thought. They walked who knows how long when Ryder suddenly stopped.

'What is it?' Aiden whispered.

'Look for yourself,' Ryder pointed behind the trees. Immediately Aiden saw Kai Hiwatari with a small kid.

'Don't tell me that kid is a vampire too,' Aiden whispered.

'Remember, she looks young but she is older. Let's go,' Ryder took his gun out. Aiden begn to mentally prepare himself.

* * *

Anne ran ahead of Kai but always returned as he was walking instead of running. Kai did have a small smile on his face since Anne showed so much innocence. Suddenly Kai heard a klick but he couldn't see anybody. Anne ran to him.

'Did you hear that?' she asked scared.

'Um, yeah. We should go back,' Kai suggested. Just when he was about to turn around a tree branch snapped.

'Kai!' Anne shouted grabbing his leg. Kai could see a bullet on the ground.

'Who is it?!' Kai growled. A klick could be heard again but this time a man stepped in front of them.

'Who are you?' Kai asked as Anne hid behind his legs. Anlther footsteps were heard and time recognized the person.

'Aiden!' Kai backed away.

'You know him?' Anne's voice shook.

'Unfortunately,' Kai growled again, 'What do you want?'

Other man moved his eyes to Aiden as waiting for him to speak.

'I think you should apologize, Kai,' Aiden said.

'From who? You?' Kai tried to think away for Anne to escape.

'From him. You did kill his wife but then again it's no use. You are going to hell anyway,' Aide said.

'His wife?' Kai qiestioned when, 'Oh, nurse.'

'Yeah. I don't really want to blame you since you acted according to your own nature,' man walked closer as Kai backed away.

'What are you...' Kai began when man shot ahain. Kai had to fell on the ground avoiding the hit. Anne was still behind him.

'Don't blame dumb. I know you are bloodsucker. Believe me I know thanks to Ryder here. And did you know that he knows Mike?' Aiden asked smirking. Something in his mind snapped.

 _'This is this brats fault! Thanks to him I can't live normal life anymore,'_ Aiden thought by himself while staring at Kai. Ryder dashed forward grabbing Kai's hands and pulling him up.

'Let him go!' Aiden tried to grab Ryder's hand but Aiden grabbed her instead.

'Don't touch her you freak!' Kai yelled.

'You are the freak here. A monster. Don't you get it. I'm going to do the world a favour by killing all of you,' Ryder laughed evilly. Kai gritted his teeth and began to twist his hands hardly but Ryder hold him tightly.

 _'Why am I so fucking weak?'_ Kai cursed.

'I always thought that if I could hunt every vampire when they are just turned. They would die like flies,' Ryder wondered out loud.

'I didn't ask for this you bastard! I didn't ask for that bastard to turn me,' Kai yelled.

'It doesn't matter what you wanted or not but the fact is you are monster now and that means going to hell,' Ryder turned Kai around quickly and wrapped a chain tightly around Kai's neck.

'Argh... Nggh!' Kai gasped for air and grabbed the tight chain cutting his oxygen.

'Don't worry. Relax. This is not going to kill you. I'm going to cut your head off and burn you. Just relax,' Ryder said calmly.

'Nngrh,' Kai struggled and kicked and hit Ryder but no use. Kai's eyes were rolling back when he was suddenly released.

'Aaaah!' Kai gasped and coughed while grabbing his neck. Kai was on his side when he felt liytle hands on his cheek.

'Kai!' Anne called. She had used her ability to save Kai as she did before cutting the chain off of his wrists. Before Kai could do anything Ryder grabbed Anne by her hair. She screamed and kicked him widely. Kai was about to stand up but Aiden pusjed him back.

'You are going to be next,' Aiden said.

'You little worm. Well, no matter. You die first,' Ryder said and pointed his gun right behind Anne's back, her heart.

'Stop it!' Kai yelled and tried to hard to push Aiden off but his begging went on empty ears as Ryder pulled the tricker.

'NO!' Kai's eyes widened and pupils got smaller as he watched Anne dropping on the ground lifeless.

'Now Kai. Say bye bye,' Tyder pushed the gun on Kai's head but he didn't even flinch. When Ryder was about to pull the tricker again Ryder and Aiden were pushed away by a huge force. Kai raised his eyes enough to see Christian with his hand towards them.

'Well, well. The leader himself arrived but a little too late,' Ryder said before running away Aiden right behind him. Kai raised himself up but didn't stand. He watched Christian place his fingers on her neck but didn't held them there long.

'Anne? Anne!' Lara dropped down and took her little sister on tight hold. She cried loudly, tears ran on her cheeks.

'Please, come back,' she said before Anne's body turned to dust. Marko, Tina, Jack and everyone also came running. Lara turned her eyes full of hatred towards Kai and jumped on him. She began to strangle him.

'You bastard! It's your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT!' Lara yelled before Christian snapped his fingers and Lara flew on the tree next to her. Kai gasped for air yet again.

'WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! IT'S HIS FAULT!' Lara yelled befire she shlt her mouth. Christian gazed at her with death-clare. Lara began to sob as she ran back to house. Kai sat up rubbing his neck.

'Sara,' Christian said. Sara bent forward, collected the dust and walked with others to the house.

'Hey! Stand up!' Rick grabbed Kai by his arms and pulled him past Christian. He too followed them.

* * *

Lara had locked herself in her room while others were in the living room. Christian was in his office. Rick stood in the doorway watching everyone.

'What happened in there?' Tina asked.

'A hunter apparently, Ryder Morris,' Mike spoke.

'You know him?' Tina questioned.

'I met him once but he was a teenager back then. His skills haven't rusted,' Mike explained.

'How about the other one. Who was he?' Jack asked.

'He's Aiden Larson. Mike manipulated him a while back to slice Ryder Morris' wife's neck and he came back to find Kai and hurt him,' Sara chose her words carefully.

'We can assume that they haven't found this place yet,' Marko continued.

'What is our plan Mike?' Rick asked.

'I don't know. Sir is upstairs thinking about it and he hadn't told me anything yet,' Mike explained.

'I'm wondering,' Tina started; 'Jack. Did you read hus mind to find out how he came here?'

Kai's hands clenched.

'Yeah. He followed Aiden and his wife here and they told him everythibg why they were here. And apparently someone here is a rat,' Jack said.

'What? One of us told him where to find us?' Tina shouted standing up.

'Yeah. More precisely to where to find Mike. If you pkus one and one, there is only one person who could have told them,' Jack moved his eyes to Kai. Unfortunately for him Lara came to living room.

'What? I knew it! It was your fault!' she tried to attack Kai again but Mike and Rick stopped her.

'Let me go! That bastard told them where to find us and got Anne killed. Kill him! Now!' Lara yelled.

'I agree,' Tina narrowed her eyes as did others. Kai had stood up when Lara came for him again and now he backed away towards the wall.

'Didn't I tell you what happens if you tell anyone anything about us?' Mike spoke.

'I didn't have a choise! Please,' Kai was really scared now. Only place he was somehow safe turned to dangerous thanks to Jack.

 _'I bet he planned it!'_ Kai cursed. He closed his eyes when he felt sharp nail on his throat.

'Stop! All of you!' everyone stopped. Kai opened his eyes and saw Christian looking really mad.

'Sir! He is a rat. There is a clear rule what happens if someone breaks it,' Lara protested.

'To remind you Lara, I made the rules and I know everything what has happened thus far. Jack knows too since he read Kai's mind,' Christian spoke angrily shutting Lara off.

'But will make it clear to all of you. It's true that Kai should be kilöed for betraying us if he had other choises,' Christian said walking forwards making everyone back down.

'What are you talking about?' Lara growled.

'LARA! Remember your place or else!' Sara yelled.

'What I mean is that Aiden rape Kai to get him reveal Mike's location. And the way I see it, he didn't have other choises. For this reason and for the last time, I know the rules and I'll make sure everyone follows them. Let's not forget that I'll make sure Ryder Morris pays with his life since he wants to play that game,' Christian ordered. Others left to do their things but Lara stopped in front of Kai.

'It looks like you didn't hear Sir. Besides I tried to safe her. No matter what you say. Blame Ryder not me,' Kai spoke with confidence.

'I don't care! You took her with you knowing that hunter was out there!' she was about to mock Kai more before Christian appeared behind her and punched her on the face. Sara and Mike were still there and saw the thing but they didn't feel sorry for Lara anymore. Lara gazed angrily at Christian but realised her mistake. It was the same look when Marko had jumped on his toes. Christian's eyes were glowing bright red and ready to kill.

'Last time bitch. Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut! Specially when you don't know your place! Go to your room and stay there!' Christian punched at the wall making a hige crack. Hundred times bigger than Marko's creation. Lara ran frightened to her room and locked it. Bedrooms didn't have windows. That way no one could leave without Christian knowing.

'Calm down Sir,' Sara said gently. Kai kept his eyes on Christian as he opened his eyes again and this time they were his normal colour.

'Go to your room too Kai. I call everyone when I know what to do about this,' Christian said. Kai was last one to leave. He waljed to the office and went to lay on his bed near Christian's.

 _'Did I change that muh too when my... parents died?'_ Kai thought. Friendly Lara changed to angry person who wouldn't forgive and forget so easily.

 _'What do I do?'_ Kai thought closing his eyes.

* * *

Aiden opened the door and saw Sophia reading.

'Welcome back. What happemed?' she asked as Fyder also came in with blood coming from his shoulder. Aiden had a bruise on his back and arm.

'Well, we saw Kai Hiwatari and a small girl. Long story short, we killed the girl but thanks to vampires' leader Kai escaped alive,' Aiden explained.

'Was it him who gave you this bruises?' Sophia asked as the men sat down.

'Yeah. He raised his hand apparently and sent us flying,' Aiden exolained, 'And he looks like 16-year-old boy.'

'Why he's the leader then? I know they must be older than they look but still,' Sophia fixed Ryder's wound while speaking.

'Because he is the strongest. I never met him before until this day. It looks lile I have a work a head of me,' Ryder smiled again.

 _'Why am I sad? Girl was a vampire, a monster. It was right thing to do, right?'_ Sophia thought by herself.

* * *

 _And that's it. Let' see what comes next. Reviews and things are welcome XD_


	14. Ray

_Here is another one. XD_

* * *

Chapter 14: Ray

In America Tyson and others were in front of the stadium. Walter, Faith and Dylan had gone back to China which made them feel easy and troubled at the same time.

'Let's go!' Tyson yelled stepping out.

'Captain still sick I see,' voice said.

'Emily,' Tyson saw as others came from the buss.

'Yeah. What about it?' Tyson snorted.

'Emily. It's time to go,' Judy called.

'Alright! And I was just curious. See you around,' Emily said.

'I'll show her,' Tyson hissed.

 _'We have to do this right,'_ Ray thought as they walked inside. DJ welcomed everyone as they started their first day. Ray didn't feel like blading at all.

'Ray? We will find Kai. We know we will,' Max said. Ray raised his head towards them.

'Exactly. Let's win this thing fast and let's go back to China,' Tyson encouraged.

'Okay,' Ray agreed. He had to concentrate. It was the only way.

* * *

The first day in the America tournament was over.

'We did it!' Tyson yelled, 'Let's continue like this and win!'

'I think that's the plan,' Max chuckled.

'Yeah,' Ray agreed. He looked at the sky.

'I hope you are okay, Kai,' Ray thought.

* * *

Kai laid on the bed his face on pillow. He felt so horrible. Sighing Kai sat up and rubbed his eyes. He started to feel tired.

 _'Maybe I should take a small nap. At least for a while,'_ Kai went on his back.

* * *

Lara growled and clenched her hands into fists.

 _'Anne... That's it!'_ she thought and stood up. Lara quietly opened bedroom door and sneaked towards the room where Kai stayed at. She saw Jack and Marko stare at her.

'Can we join you?' Jack asked.

'Join what?' she grunted.

'Shhh! You know Sir can here anything. I know what you are thinking,' Jack whispered and walked next to Lara.

'I heard something about you as well. You raped him already as did Aiden. I don't care if you do it again but I want him to pay,' Lara said.

'So we are on the same page. It looks like we are going to have some fun again Marko,' Jack smirked.

* * *

Kai had finally fallen asleep but it was going to be interrupted. Abruptly a body jumped on top of him and a hand covered his mouth. Kai's eyes shut open and widened. It was Jack.

'Mmmmhhh!' Kai shouted and tried to push Jack off but Marko grabbed his hands. Kai felt a rope being tied around his arms and on the bedframe. He glanced around was shocked to see who tied him up. Lara!

'MMMHHH!' Kai twisted his arms and kicked.

'Shut. Up!' Lara growled. Jack kept his on Kai's mouth as Lara came next to him.

'I won't ever forgive you. You killed my dear sister,' Lara's eyes were full of tears and her voice began to broke down.

'She was my sister,' Lara cried.

'That's why I'm going to watch you suffer. It will very humiliating for you,' she stood up and kept her eyes on him.

 **WARNING**

Then Kai felt a hand on his groin again and pushing down.

'Nmmmpoh!' Kai tried to squirm.

'Watch it Lara. This is going to be fun,' Marko kept his voice down and pulled Kai's pants down.

 _'NO! HELP! NOT AGAIN!'_ Kai screamed loudly. He hoped that someone would hear him. With quick movement Jack pulled Kai's legs up and held them.

'MMMMMHHH!' Kai screamed so loudly that his throat hurt.

 **WARNING END**

Door suddenly opened so fast it almost broke. Jack' Mark and Lara had a look if dear-caught-in-the-headlights. Sara and Mike were right behind him.

'Sir...' all three of them whispered.

'You really like to stand on my toes, don't you? And now, FUCK OF!' Christian yelled. All three of them ran as Kai took a deep sigh.

'Thanks,' Kai said when Sara had untied him. Kai pulled his pants up and stood.

'Now you are definitely safe. Those three can't do anything. They are scared as fuck,' Mike chuckled.

'I hope so,' Kai stated.

'All of you!' Christian said. He was still angry.

'In the living room. Let's have a meeting,' Christian said.

* * *

Jack, Mark and Lara sat on the couch while others were either standing or sitting on the floor.

'You wanted to see us, Sir,' Tina started.

'Yes. Everyone knows the current problem. That's why we have to find a new place but at the same time fight them when it's necessary,' Christian said.

'That's hard but okay,' Rick spoke. Kai noticed a fear in Rick's voice. It looked like everyone was watching their mouths. As others left Christian placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

'Sir?' Kai said.

'We have to speed things up. Let's see what powers you hold,' Christian said firmly.

'Right,' Kai nodded.

'One is sure one. You are the fastest runner.'

'Runner? I did notice how fast I was,' Kai recalled.

'Other ability should be the force,' Christian closed his eyes.

'The one you used back then. Right,' Kai said.

'If you have other abilities, they will show in time. Concentrate on those. Before you ask how, I don't know. Start practicing with a small object or something,' Christian said before leaving Kai alone. Kai took a cup and put it on the table but he was stuck. Running was easy one but the force.

 _'How do I practice that?'_ Kai pondered. He tried everything but it was no use. But nothing was lost. Kai could still train his running or other physical things.

* * *

Another day of the tournament came to end. Bladebreakers had won their match but during their fight he had left and had not come back.

'Where did Ray go?' Tyson asked.

'No idea,' Kenny replied.

'Seriously? During a match. I bet he decided to go to China,' Tyson complained when he stopped.

'THAT'S IT!' everyone shouted. Tyson took his phone and called Dickenson.

'Hey! Can you find out that did Ray leave to China?!' Tyson asked.

 _'Oh... It looks like he did,'_ Dickenson started.

'Okay. Thanks,' Tyson stated.

 _'Hold on,'_ Dickenson began but Tyson hang up.

'Yes, he did. What now? There are only two of us!' Tyson realized.

'I have no idea. Maybe Dickenson was about to tell you before you shut the phone,' Kenny sighed.

'Oh,' Tyson laughed nervously.

* * *

Just couple of hours ago Ray had left the tournament. He just couldn't wait and it was probably his biggest mistake but... He wanted to find Kai so badly. It didn't feel right to play in it when Kai wasn't with them.

'Hello. How can I help?' woman greeted behind the desk.

'I would like to go to beyblade tournament tower,' Ray said.

'Okay. Here is the ticket. Have a nice day,' woman said. It took two hours to arrive. Ray left the buss and decided to go to the mountains. Kai had looked at them last time when they were here.

 _'I'm going to help you somehow. I promise,'_ Ray thought. While Ray had run night had fallen. Suddenly he heard something. Ray sneaked towards the voice and was shocked. There was Kai. He was drinking something. Ray was about to step forward when someone beat him to it.

 _'Who is he?'_ Ray asked himself. There stood a boy around 16-years-old.

'It looks like you are training. Is it helping?' boy asked.

'I just thought that I could at least do this, Sir,' Kai said.

 _'SIR?! The one who is Sara and Mike's boss and is threatening Kai!'_ Ray gritted his teeth. Anger was about to spoil over but Ray controlled himself.

'It's fine. Just be back before sun arrives,' Sir said before leaving. Ray didn't face any more time and run towards Kai. Kai was clearly shocked to see Ray who pushed Kai behind the tree and covered his mouth.

* * *

It took Kai a moment to realize what had happened. There he was, against a tree and Ray covering his mouth. Ray!

'Mmph,' Kai said.

'Shh,' Ray whispered. Kai noticed how Ray was watching Christian angrily.

 _'Oh right. Ray thinks Christian is bad guy here,'_ Kai remembered. Ray turned to Kai.

'Let's go before he comes back,' Ray whispered. Kai's eyes widened slightly. Ray took his hand away.

'I can't and what the hell are you doing here?' Kai asked.

'I want to help you and why you can't? If they are forcing you to stay with them by threatening with our lives, don't worry about it. There is police watching them and we are together,' Ray explained. Kai opened his mouth when voice called.

'Kai?' Ray turned around and saw Sara and Mike.

 _'What the fuck do I do now?'_ Ray cursed.

'Oh Sara. This is... um. Well, you see...' Kai tried to say something. Ray turned around blocked Kai away from her.

'Ray?!' Kai almost yelled.

'You will leave him alone!' Ray shouted.

'Stop it Ray!' Kai grabbed Ray's shoulders but got ignored.

'What do you think you can do kid? Last time I checked you are outnumbered,' Mike spoke.

'What do you mean by that? There are two of you and two of us,' Ray questioned when he saw five more.

 _'Shit!'_ Ray growled.

'What do we do with him Sir?' Sara asked. Ray watched as boss returned.

'Put him in the dungeon. I will have a talk with Kai here,' Sir ordered. Ray snorted when he was grabbed and pushed forward. Ray tried to struggle out of their grasp but in vain. Glancing back he saw Kai walking next to Sara.

 _'They must have told him to follow or something happens to me. Damn them!'_ Ray thought.

'Run Kai! Don't worry about me!' Ray yelled before he was knocked out. Kai watched as Ray's eyes closed.

'Apparently he thinks we are holding you hostage,' Sara laughed.

'Unless you want to tell him some kind of story, it's okay. But this might be easier for you,' Mike noted.

'Maybe. Just don't hurt him,' Kai asked.

'I promise you that. But you do know that we have to hit him couple times if we want to act convincingly,' Mine pointed out. Kai sighed. Why did this had to happen?

* * *

Ray began to wake up. Slowly sitting up he saw bars.

'Shit!' Ray ran to the door.

'Hey! Let me out! You can't do this!' Ray yelled.

'Oh shut up. You will give me a headache' voice complained. Ray saw boy with black clothes.

'Who are you?' Ray asked.

'It's not your business,' boy said.

'It is when I'm locked up and you are holding my friend hostage!' Ray hissed.

'Fine. My name is Rick. Are you happy now?' Rick growled.

'Very. Would be willing to tell me what do you or you boss want?' Ray asked.

'No, I wouldn't be willing,' Rick answered and didn't say anything else. Ray sighed and sat down.

 _'Kai...'_ Ray thought.

* * *

'Do you have any ideas what we should do with him?' Christian asked annoyed.

'I didn't know Ray would be coming here and I don't, Sir,' Kai said.

'Drop the 'Sir' okay. I know that idiot. It just that we have already enough problems,' Christian rubbed his forehead.

'Sorry,' Kai apologized.

'It's not your fault. Go sleep. It's morning already,' Christian said. Kai nodded and left.

 _'So annoying,'_ Christian sighed.

* * *

 _Review and favourite :DD_


	15. Killed

_Here you go!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Killed

Sophia put a pan full of food on the table and called both men to eat. Aiden and Ryder came with serious faces.

'Is there something on your mind?' Sophia asked.

'We just talked about the plan. We were going to infiltrate their place,' Aiden explained.

'Alright. Be careful,' she said before walking away.

'Don't you eat?' Ryder asked.

'I ate just before you came,' Sophia said before walking out of the front door.

 _'I just can't stop feeling sad about everything. Am I doing the right thing?'_ Sophia thought. Glancing at the mountain she sighed and decided to go there.

 _'At least I can warn them. If I get trouble with Aiden and Ryder, it doesn't matter,'_ Sophia decided.

* * *

Night had finally and Kai stood up. He heard talking in downstairs. Kai walked downstairs and saw Rick half a sleep.

'What's with him?' Kai asked quietly.

'He was watching your friend all night. Sara is there now,' Mike said.

'Is...' Kai began.

'No, Mark and others won't watch him,' Mike smiled.

'Thanks,' Kai gave a small smile after a long time.

'It's fine. Only thing Rick suffered was your friend's yelling to let him go,' Mike chuckled. Kai moved his towards the window.

'It's the only way,' Mike spoke.

'Sophia,' Kai whispered.

'What?' Mike stood up and saw woman coming towards the house.

'Rick! Wake up!' Mike kicked Rick to his legs.

'What?' Rick said before he saw woman too.

'Sir!' Mike ran towards the Christian's office.

* * *

Sophia saw a huge mansion-like house.

 _'Okay. It's just full of vampires. What else could go wrong?'_ Sophia tried to relax a bit. Then door opened and two vampires vanished and appeared right behind her. She felt sharp nails on her neck.

'What do you want?' boy asked.

'I wanted to warn you,' Sophia spoke.

'Bring the dickhead,' boy shouted.

 _'That's a nice name,'_ she thought when another boy walked out. They all looked so young.

'Read her mind,' boy behind her said. 'Dickhead' stared at Sophia and finally nodded.

'Her husband and their new friend are going to come here,' he said.

'When?'

'She doesn't know.' Boy let go of her neck and walked towards the house.

'You are lucky we don't have time to babysit,' one of them said. Sophia took a deep breath before walking back.

* * *

Jack, Mike and Rick came back and locked the door.

'Did you hear it Sir?' Mike asked.

'Yes. It looks like we have to form a plan,' Christian said. He was about to leave but stopped.

'Hey,' he began and moved his eyes to Kai.

'Yes?' Kai got a bad feeling.

'Since we are hunted now, I don't think your friend will survive alive,' Christian's eyes were narrowed.

'What are you saying?' Kai stepped forward and forgot to be formal.

'You heard me idiot,' Christian said before walking away.

'Nice going idiot. Now he's mad,' Mike snarled.

'Shut up! Ray is my friend and I'm worried,' Kai said. Then he realized what he just said.

 _'Worried? Did I just say worried?'_ Kai thought.

'Yes, you did,' Jack mocked.

 _'Crap!'_ Kai growled.

'Stop both of you! We have a huge problem here. If you don't want your friend dead, tell him to fuck of,' Rick complained. Kai just stared at Rick as he left. Mike and Sara left also. Kai felt like a heavy weight was put on his shoulders and his legs gave away.

 _'Why?'_ Kai felt his eyes watering again.

 _'Stop crying you idiot!'_ Kai closed his eyes and wiped tears away. Standing up Kai walked slowly to the dungeon.

* * *

Ray had woken up but he felt extremely tired. He gaced behind the bars again and saw Sara this time. She was reading a book silently.

'Hi,' Ray tried a humble approach.

'Morning or should I say evening,' Sara said smiling.

 _'She is totally different than Rick,'_ Ray noticed.

'Why are you doing this?' Ray asked. Sara raised her eyebrows. Ray tried again.

'Why are you threatening Kai?'

'Oh, that. We just want to protect our own family and Kai happens to know our secret. Wouldn't you do it?' she put her book down.

'I would. It's understandable. But, when I spoke with him about you and Mike, he was about to broke down. It's killing him. Can't you just let him go? I'm sure he won't tell anyone. He doesn't even tell us about himself,' Ray tried to reason with Sara.

'Sorry, it's not my decision,' Sara said but sadness could be heard. Then door opened and Ray expected to see Mike or someone else, but not Kai.

'Kai?' Ray questioned.

'Did you have a chat with Sir?' Sara asked. Kai nodded.

'What did he say Kai?' Ray was standing up.

'He told to me to go to sleep,' Kai said.

'Did you?' Sara asked.

'Yeah. Can you talk Sir about something? I apparently made him mad,' Kai asked.

'Okay. What do you want to know?' Sara stood.

'It's just that... Let Ray go,' Kai started.

'Kai...' Ray gazed at Kai as did Sara.

'Do you have something in mind?' Sara asked.

'Yeah. Let Ray go and... I will do anything,' Kai finally said it.

'Kai you idiot! Don't do that!' Ray yelled.

'You do know that it's permanent decision. You can't back away from it?' she said. Ray was about to cry. He was going to lose his friend right in front of him.

'Kai, please stop it! Don't do that! I'm going to be fine!' Ray tried again but Kai ignored him.

'I know,' Kai said. Sara nodded and left the dungeon. Kai kept his place.

'KAI! Don't ignore me! Why didn't you just say no?! I'm going to be fine!' Ray yelled.

'I'm sorry Ray,' Kai whispered so quietly Ray didn't even hear him.

'What did you say? Kai, please!' Rau spoke when Sir appeared with Sara.

'It looks like I'm going to be your boss from now on,' Sir said.

'No, you won't,' Ray protested to the last moment.

'Kai decided that already. Let him out Sara,' Christian said.

'Yes Sir,' she opened the door. Ray was about to attack Christian when Sara grabbed his arm.

'Don't try anything boy. Leave,' Sara took her hand away. Ray walked to Kai.

'Kai. Look at me!' Ray begged. Kai kept his eyes away for a moment. Just when he was going to turn to Ray a huge explosion shook the whole mansion and dungeon.

'What the fuck was that?!' Christian yelled before running out.

'Sir! Be careful!' Sara yelled running after him. Kai and Ray followed. What they saw was a mess. Walls were down as was front door.

'Those freaks blew up the whole place. Watching forward Ray saw a strange man with a gun.

'What is happening here?' Ray yelled when Kai grabbed and lead him out.

'Everyone! Leave the mansion now!' Christian ordered. Everyone ran the same direction. Kai kept his grip on Ray's hand but he knew Ray was running while Kai himself was jogging.

'Kai! What's going on?' Ray asked when a bomb exploded right next to them. Ray fell on his back while Kai on his stomach. Ray stood up and ran to Kai.

'Kai? Kai! Wake up!' Ray yelled.

'Ray?' Kai asked.

'Yeah. It's me. Get up,' Ray took a hold on Kai's arm when he heard something klick. Turning around Ray saw man holding a gun at them.

'Hello boys. Move away kid,' man said.

 _'He's after Kai!'_ Ray thought scared.

'No!' Ray yelled.

'Ray...' Kai quietly said. For some reason Kai couldn't move or speak very well.

'I don't want to kill you kid. Unless you want to join him. Actually, join him. We both save a lot of time,' man pulled the tigger. Ray felt a push on his side.

'Damn it!' man cursed and loaded his gun again. Ray saw Kai watching him. He had pushed him out of the way.

'Leave him alone,' Kai growled.

'He was in the way but that he isn't, it's your time. Goodbye,' man shot again. Kai had closed his eyes and he waited for the pain. But nothing happened. Kai opened his eyes and it was his biggest mistake. In front of him was Ray with a hole between his eyes.

'RAY!' Kai shouted as Ray's body limply fell down. Kai's body shook and his eyes wide and pupils small.

'A... a...' Kai couldn't get his voice out.

'Oh well. I have more shots coming for you,' Ryder said. Kai didn't see or feel anything. He just kept his eyes on Ray who hand his eyes open and blood on the ground. Ryder was about shoot when gun was knocked out from his hand.

'Shit,' he cursed. First time in years his eyes widened from fear. In front of stood Kai, head hanging down but red eyes staring at him.

'Fuck,' was only thing Ryder was able to say before Kai appeared in front of him and hit so hard that Ryder's neck broke. Force broke skin as well and it looked like Ryder's head was cut off. Christian and others arrived and saw a scene straight from a horror movie.

'Back away!' Christian ordered others and they did stay behind him. Even Jack and Mark did.

'Kai? It's Christian. Do you recognize me?' Christian spoke and slowly walked forward. Kai keot his eyes on Christian and growled.

 _'Deserves him right. Thanks Ryder,'_ Lara thought happily.

'Take it easy. Shh,' Christian took Kai's intention to himself. That way Rick was able to knock him out.

'That was a close one,' Sara sighed from relieve.

'I agree. What now?' Tina asked. Mike bent down and place two fingers on Ray's neck.

'He's dead,' Mike said.

'Mike. Take Kai and let's go,' Christian said without emotion.

'Are we going to just leave them here?' Sara asked.

'Of course. That way humans will find them. I'm sorry if that sounds cruel but we don't have time to bury anyone,' Christian explained. Mike took Kai and everyone followed Christian. They walked towards the highest mountain.

* * *

Three hours later in America there were other problems.

'What the hell are we going to do? Ray doesn't answer his phone and Kai is missing too,' Tyson complained.

'I don't know dude! Chill,' Max sighed.

'How can I chill when there are only two if us. We need three people. We just could throw in a towel,' Tyson stated.

'I hate you agree but Tyson is right,' Kenny said.

'Unless you compete,' Dizzy said.

'What? I can't do that!' Kenny protested.

'It doesn't matter. Then I and Max only have to win every time,' Tyson got excited. Then someone knocked on the door. Mr. Dickenson walked in.

'I have bad news boys,' Dickenson spoke.

'What is it?' Tyson asked.

'It looks like that Walter and his team had left back to China earlier and they...' Dickenson stopped.

'And what?' Kenny was nervous. Max and Tyson were too.

'Hikers had called them that they found two bodies. One was Ryder Morris. He was nurse's husband and other one was...'

'Who?' Tyson asked. Tears appeared on Dickenson's face.

'It was Ray.'

'WHAT?!' everyone shouted.

'He was shot between the eyes,' Dickenson explained. Everyone broke down and hotel room was filled with cries.

* * *

Back in China Walter gaced at Ray's body with sad eyes. Dylan and Faith were behind him.

'Walter. We have informed his teammates about this. Dickenson also told us that Kai hasn't returned yet,' Faith said. Walter stood up.

'Cover him,' he said and Ray's body was covered with plastic blanket.

'Is that a murder weapon?' Walter asked.

'Most likely. We have to do some tests. Gun belongs Ryder Morris. And his neck has been broken,' Dylan explained.

'Do we know murder weapon yet?' Walter asked.

'I was told that his was broken with a fist,' Dylan said unsure.

'Fist? Are you kidding me?' Walter questioned.

'No sir,' Dylan said.

'How about the mansion up ahead?' Walter asked.

'I have people working on it as well,' Dylan answered.

 _'This is enough. I have to stop this madness right now,'_ Walter thought.

* * *

Vampires arrived to the mountain. Inside Christian began to give orders.

'Mike, put Kai on the bed and stay with him. Rick and Mark, go hunt an animal. An animal. But be careful. Everyone else, keep your guards up,' Christian said before locking the windows.

'Yes Sir!' everyone said.

* * *

After a while Kai began to wake up.

 _'What happened?,_ Kai sat up.

'Everything okay?' Mike asked.

'What happened to me?' Kai asked slowly.

'You went on a rampage and killed Ryder. And then we came here to hide,' Mike explained.

'Why can't I remember a thing?' Kai wondered.

'You lost control of yourself again,' Christian walked in.

'But I didn't feel hungry ir anything,' Kai said.

'You fucking moron! Ryder killed your friend right in front of your eyes. That's why you went mad. And I must say you deserved it,' Lara mocked.

'LARA!' Christian yelled and hit Lara on the head. Lara pushed herself up and left.

'Bitch,' Christian snorted.

'Ray...' Kai whispered as tears appeared.

'Why did this have to happen? Why? I don't understand!' Kai cried and placed his head on his knees.

'Let's leave him alone for a while but watch him,' Christian said. Mike nodded and stayed next to open door.

'Sara. You watch Lara. I don't trust her enough to leave her alone at the time like this. When she has calmed down and knows her place, I might change my mind,' Christian said before leaving. Jack and Mark came back with a deer. They shared the blood equally and drank. Rick and Tina were going to be on guard duty the whole night.

* * *

Entire night Kai cried. He felt so hopeless and lonely.

 _'Why? Why? Why?'_ Kai asked himself all over again.

 _'It's my fault. First Anne and now Ray,'_ Kai thought.

* * *

Mike kept his eyes on Kai for a while before taking his phone out.

'Is that watching?' Jack asked.

'I'm just playing a game. There is nothing else to do,' Mike said and moved his thumb over the phone.

'Yeah right. This is a mess,' Jack said.

'Are you happy about it? You sound like it,' Mike wondered.

'Actually yes. I know Sir himself knows this since he's so 'smart'. I'm going to... How you say it? Overthrow him with Mark,' Jack smiled.

'Good luck with that. And wasn't that stupid of you to tell me that? I'm his right hand after all,' Mike asked smirking.

'Maybe, maybe not but like I said. Sir must know this already. Have fun and enjoy,' Jack said while laughing.

 _'Yeah, right,'_ Mike chuckled.

* * *

 _Tell me what do you think. :) Review and favourite_


	16. Consequences

_Here is another one here. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 16: Consequences

Night had just begun but Kai felt like it was going forever. If someone would see Kai's eyes, they would only see lifeless eyes. Kai kept his chin on his knees and watched the wall. Mike was still staring at him with narrowed eyes.

'How is it going?' Sara came.

'Not well. Kai is still out,' Mike sighed.

'Kai, you need to drink. You don't want to kill anyone else,' Sara said.

'I don't want to. I'm a monster. It's all my fault,' Kai stated. Suddenly Mike punched Kai on the cheek.

'Why did you do that?!' Kai snapped.

'That's much better. Listen to me you fucking idiot! It was not your fault. Ryder threw a gas which caused you to be paralyzed. Stop blaming yourself,' Mike yelled. Kai's eyes moved away.

'Besides we don't have time for this. There is still Aiden left to take care of,' Mike added. Kai still didn't answer him. Mike grunted and left. Sara kneeled down.

'Mike is right you know. I can also tell Christian about this,' Sara suggested.

'No, don't. I drink it,' Kai said taking the bottle Mike had brought.

'Okay. Just get a hold of yourself,' Sara stood.

'Yeah, right,' Kai hissed.

'At least you got your cool back,' Sara laughed. Kai sighed and stood up. They left the room and went to kitchen where others were.

'What now?' Tina asked and took a sip.

'We are waiting what Sir has decided,' Rick said. Tina nodded when she saw Sara and Kai.

'Well look at that,' she started. Everyone was there, except Christian. Kai silently sat near the wall. Sara walked next to Mike. Kai gazed around and saw Lara stare at him with murderous eyes. Kai moved his eyes on the ground. No one spoke anything when Christian walked in.

'This is my decision. We stay here. That way we can take care of Aiden once he comes here and if he comes here,' Christian explained, 'In the mean time do what you do but don't leave the house, at least not alone. There has to be at least five of you if you go out,' Christian said before going back to his own room. Rick, Mike and Sara left right after him. Kai stood up quickly and he was just at the door when Lara grabbed his arm.

'Lara?' Kai said before Marko and Jack appeared too and kept him still.

'Lara has something to say to you,' Jack spoke.

'Somehow I know what,' Kai growled.

'Don't dare to say that! We all maybe be vampires but you are a monster. You said it yourself, didn't you?' Lara smirked.

'Shut up,' Kai tried to push Marko and Jack off.

'Why should I? You murdered your own team-mate, a friend, who just wanted to help you. And now look at you, all alone,' Lara continued. Kai gritted his teeth and twisted his arms.

'I don't have anything to lose now. Do whatever you want with me but be sure Sir will find out,' Kai threatened. He had enough.

'Don't worry about it. We know but we want to know what your other friends think about you if they find out who killed Ray,' Jack smirked. Kai turned his face towards Jack who kept his smirk.

'Excatly. You don't want that. Why would you? Then that bastard Walter would arrest you instead,' Marko added.

'Don't you dare!' Kai realized what they were up to.

'We promise that we won't say anything but you have to do everything we order you to do. Specially if Lara tells you something,' Marko continued.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Kai asked. There was no way he could do that.

'I want you to pay what you did to Anne. As for them, they want to see you suffer as well,' Lara answered.

'What do you say fucker? You do what we say and your little secret is safe,' Marko asked again and tightened his hold.

'Ngh! Alright! Alright...' Kai said. His voice broke at the end. Jack licked his neck quickly.

'That's a good boy,' he mocked.

'Let's try something, shall we?' Lara stated. Kai gulped.

'On your knees,' she said. Kai kneeled down slowly while keeping his eyes on Lara. She kicked him on the head and started kicking him hardly. Marko and Jack joined her. Kai gasped for air as oxygen left his lungs. They suddenly stopped. Lara bent down.

'This is your first order, Kill Christian,' she ordered.

'No way in hell! If I did that, I would be worse than a monster,' Kai protested.

'Don't you care about your friends?' Marko hissed.

'Are you stupid? I won't be more than a monsters already!' Kai yelled.

'Shut up! It looks like I'm going to kill you first then Christian!' Jack kicked Kai on the neck. He almost broke it.

'Ugh!' Kai gasped for air. Marko and Jack grabbed his head and arms and began to twist them. Kai could feel how his neck was about to break. Just then door opened loudly and both of them were pushed off. Kai had blood coming from his mouth and a black eye.

'Christian, you bastard! I won't tolerate this anymore!' Jack dashed forward and tried to hit him. Keyword, tried. Christian within a second had kicked Jack away.

'I won't make same mistake twice,' he growled and snapped his finger. Jack's head exploded. Marko backed away but his head exploded as well. He turned to Lara and was just about snap his fingers.

'Why are protecting him?!' Lara yelled. Kai had a confused look. Sara, Mike, Tina and Rick ran to the kitchen.

'Why are you protecting Kai? He killed my sister and his own friend! He's a cancer!' Lara yelled.

'Unless you are a goldfish you should know. Anne followed Kai herself. It was Kai's mistake to let her come but no one knew Hunter was there. Don't forget that he didn't break any of my rules. I would kill Kai if he did. You broke my rules, my orders and lost my respect. You won't see Anne in heaven,' Christian said but before he could snap his finger Kai stopped him.

'What are you doing?' Christian asked. Lara also had a confused look.

'She has right to be mad at me. Just like you said, I made a huge mistake. Please, don't do it,' Kai spoke.

'She broke my rules idiot,' Christian reminded.

'I know that. Just this once. If she does something again, then do it. It's her one last chance,' Kai said. Christian stared at him for a while before lowering his hand.

'Alaright, just this once. Remember that, Lara,' he spat Lara's name. Kai leaned back on the wall shaking. He had witnessed Christian's power first hand for second time.

'Burn their bodies Mike. And you Kai had to prepare up coming events. Your friends will come here tomorrow,' Christian said.

'What?' Kai asked but Christian left back on his room. Tina was sobbing next to Jack's body as Mike took them away. Kai turned to Sara.

'How does he know that?'

'Sir has a power see the future,' Sara replied before taking a mop.

 _'If that's true, then... He would have been able to stop Anne's death and everything else!'_ Kai realized.

* * *

'Is everything ready?' Dickenson asked.

'Yes. We will go where Ray... died and see if Kai's there. Ray was looking for him,' Kenny spoke silently.

'I put the tournament on hold. It will start when you are ready,' Dickenson said.

'We will continue it immediately when we have found Kai. This is for Ray,' Tyson said. They went in the plane and arrived to China next Morning. Kenny ordered a taxi and they arrived to the murder scene in two hours. Walter gave them access to it but only for a while.

'Where do we go next?' Tyson asked.

'I don't know. Let's walk around,' Kenny answered.

'Are you sure?' Max asked when they saw someone they didn't expect. It was Aiden.

'Let's follow him,' Tyson left running.

'Tyson! Come back,' Kenny called and run after him Max closely behind. Aiden walked with two guns and a backbag. In an hour they saw big mansion.

 _'What is this place?'_ Tyson whispered. Aiden stayed behind the tree and Tyson and others did it too. Tyson got a feeling that something was about to happen.

* * *

After the fight Kai was sitting on the couch. Everyone in the house had heard what happened and they were all very careful not piss Christian off. But Kai had other thing on his mind. If Christian had known all along what was going to happen, why didn't he stop Marko or even Kai from killing those innocent people. Kai shut his eyes and grabbed his hair. And now Tyson and others were coming.

 _'I bet he knows when they are going to be here,'_ Kai thought. Sara sat next to him.

'I can tell you are not alright but I have told others already. Aiden is right outside of this Place,' Sara sat next to him.

'What?' Kai snapped.

'And... your friends are rigth behind him but Aiden hasn't seen them yet,' Sara dropped the bomb. Kai had look of horror on his face.

'What now?'Kai put a straight face.

'Well, Christian said that we should stay put and inside the house,' Sara answered.

'What is Lara doing?' Kai asked silently.

'She is in her room and hadn't said a word,' Sara stood up and turned to kitchen. Kai nodded slightly before closing his eyes. What they were going to do? He stood also and walked to the window. Immediately he saw Aiden behind the trees. Tyson, Max and Kenny were also lurking behind him.

'Go,' voice said behind him. Kai turned around and saw Rick.

'How can I? Aiden is there,' Kai asked.

'Don't worry,' Rick said. Kai went to the door and opened it. He gazed right at Aiden's eyes.

'Why isn't he moving?' Kai asked.

'I paralyzed him. It's my ability. Go, you have five minutes,' Rick nodded. Kai walked out.

* * *

'Tyson! Look!' Max pointed towards the mansion door. Kai walked out and immediately glanced at them. Tyson didn't wait and ran towards him.

'Wait Tyson!' Kenny said quickly and followed him with Max.

'Kai!' Tyson grabbed Kai in a hug but Kai pushed him off.

'Where have you been?' Tyson asked.

'Here but you have to leave now,' Kai said and began to push them back.

'Not until you come with us! Besides... Ray is... dead. We need you in the team,' Tyson protested. Kai looked away.

'I'm sorry but I already told Dickenson about this. I come when I can. Leave,' Kai pushed Tyson hardly. There was three minutes left.

'But even he said that there has to be at least three people in the team!' Max yelled. Kai shook his head and snapped back.

'Leave! Until you get hurt too!' Kai pushed Tyson forward and almost broke his arm.

'That hurts Kai! Why are you like this?!' Tyson tugged his arm away.

'Wait a minute...' Tyson realized.

'What?' Kai questioned.

'Ever since China's tournament Ray started to act weird, just like you. You two even talked. Don't tell me you knew about it?' Tyson asked.

'Knew about what?'

'That... Ray died! You had to! You were in here a the time!' Tyson continued to yell when Kai gazed behind him. Rick gave him sign that time was up. Christian was also there.

'Shut! up! Leave!' Kai shouted and ran back to the mansion.

'Alright! Be that way!' Tyson turned to other way.

'Wait up!' Max said as Kenny followed worried.

* * *

Aiden suddenly shook his head as he had blacked out for a second.

 _'What was that?'_ he thought as he continued making a plan to get inside. He was really nervous. He had witnessed Sir's power and what Kai could do if he got angry enough.

 _'And to think that I fucked him,'_ Aiden shuddered. He had to be really careful about this. What he had heard, they must know he was here. Ryder had seen Sophia walk out of their hideout and tell vampires what they were up to. Thanks to that, he killed her. Aiden had tried to stop him but couldn't. Now he had only memories about her. Ryder had lost his respect. He had a killed a human.

* * *

Kai just ran inside and lock the door when Rick's ability wore off.

'Didn't you hear me? No one was allowed to go out,' Christian snorted.

'Sorry about that but I wanted to get Tyson and others out. And only way to do that was to piss him off,' Kai apologized. Christian rubbed his forehead. He was getting a really bad headache.

'Alright, alright. Just this once,' he hissed.

'So, what are we going to with Aiden?' Tina asked silently. Apparently, she was still sad about Jack's death but she had stop annoying Kai.

'There is only one thing to do. Kill him and hope that's it. I need some rest,' Christian said. Kai watched everyone leave the front door. He stayed still and kept wondering what were the consequences of his actions. One thing was sure. He couldn't beyblade anymore. At least not in the tournament or in day light.

* * *

 _What did you think? Review etc. :D_


	17. Arrest

_Here is another chapter to this one. Things happening are slow but still happen._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Arrest

Kai had gone to his own room after a small episode with his... former friends. He was sitting on the bed and stared at Dranzer in his hand.

 _'Ray... I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday,'_ Kai thought. Sara had informed him that they let Aiden watch the place for a while and keep a low profile. Mostly reason was because Christian needed time to calm down.

 _'I can't wait any longer,'_ Kai decided and stood up from the bed. He had to know why Christian didn't prevent him from killing all those innocent people. Kai already know what happens when their leader is angry but Kai didn't care. He had killed a small girl and now Ray was dead because of him.

Opening the door quietly Kai dashed towards Christian's room. Taking a deep breath Kai knocked on the door.

'Come in,' was tired answer. Kai opened the door and saw Christian laying on the bed.

'I will go straight to the point. I... heard that you can see the future. Do you know why I'm here now?' Kai asked. Christian sat up and moved his to Kai. They looked tired and almost... dead.

'Yes and I know you won't leave until I give you the answers you want,' Christian said.

'That's right. I... became a monster and killed innocent people and don't tell me that's how it goes. You could have prevented everything that has happened this far. Why didn't you? Ray would be still alive!' Kai couldn't hold down his voice down.

'Listen. I know you are upset about everything and didn't want this. But... I have no right to change the future. Even a small thing can affect and most of the times not for the better. I would appreciate that you understand that don't blame me about this,' Christian explained. Kai clenched his fists. Christian made a lot of sense and he was right too. Kai couldn't blame anyone expect himself.

'I understand. Sorry if I bothered you,' Kai went to leave.

'I see two futures sometimes,' Christian suddenly said. Kai's eyes widened and he turned back to Christian.

'What?'

'It happens only when I see a near future but it does happen often. Do you want to know what I saw?'

Kai nodded and watched Christian straightened himself.

'There was the first one that happened so I don't have to tell you that. Second one was that you didn't go to your friends,' Christian began.

'What would have happened?' Kai felt nervous.

'Your... friends would have come in here and seen all of us and... Aiden came right behind them. I won't go to the details but in the end rest of your friends would have died,' Christian exposed.

'What?!' Kai almost shot forward. Christian walked to Kai and put hand over his shoulder. Normally Kai would have pushed the hand off but he was too shocked to move.

'In it Aiden started to fire at us and he hit them too. So this time, you made a good thing to happen. Your friends are alive even though they are... gone,' Christian gave a small smile.

'How do you see the future?' Kai wondered.

'I can choose when and how much I want to see but it does happen itself too and it's not fun,' Christian chuckled. Kai nodded before leaving Christian to rest.

* * *

Tyson and others were back in the China tower. Tyson was still angry as he sat back on the buss they had called to pick them up.

'What now Tyson? We can't battle just the two of us,' Max asked.

'I don't know. We have to talk with Dickenson about it,' Tyson rubbed his eyes. This was nuts. Ray was dead and Kai had left. Not obviously but still he was gone for a moment.

'I will call Dickenson and tell them that we are coming back,' Kenny took his phone out and dialed chairman's number.

 _'Kai that bastard! He knew what happened to Ray but he didn't fucking say anything! I can't guess what Mariah will do when he hears about it,'_ Tyson thought. They had to somehow get through this. The buss drove back to the airport as Kenny put his phone away.

'Dickenson said that we can't do anything about Kai. He comes back when he's ready or something but in the meantime I was told to be your third blader,' Kenny spoke frightened.

'You?' Max was shocked. Kenny wasn't a blader.

'I know right! We are in big trouble. I don't know how to battle!' Kenny pulled his hair scared.

'Don't sweat it Chief! We will teach you everything we know and you can do something with Dizzy. You already have done it once back in Japan,' Tyson ensured.

'Alright but I hope Kai comes back quickly that we will have some kind of chance in this tournament. We can't beat All Starz on our own,' Kenny agreed.

'I don't care. Kai can stay away for all I know,' Tyson growled and closed his eyes. Max and Kenny glanced each other sighing. This wasn't good at all. They could only hope that when Kai comes back they will get through this, if Kai comes back.

* * *

'Here are the autopsy of Ray Kon and Ryder Morris, Walter,' Faith put a file in front of Walter.

'Alright,' Walter opened the file and read it out loud, 'Only wound and which lead to death was a bullet shot between Ray Kon's eyes. We already know who killed him thanks to the bullet, Ryder Morris. You can call Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson that but Ryder is still a mystery.' Dylan also came back with some papers.

'His death reason was broken neck, which was broken by a fist. Killer has to be strong to do that but is there someone other than a bodybuilder who can do that?' Walter struggled to understand information in front of him.

'Walter? Bladebreakers are going to return to America but that's not the important thing now. We found Sophia Larson's body as well,' Dylan said.

'What?!' Walter shouted.

'Yes and she was shot to death by Ryder's gone. It looks like he killed her too. We have yet to find Aiden yet though,' Dylan was disappointed.

'Continue searching him. He's still in China. Where Kai Hiwatari is at the moment?' Walter recalled.

'He did leave the team for a while and is somewhere in China. We have yet to find him either. Someone did call us that Tyson and others met him in China before leaving,' Dylan said.

'Okay. When you call them about Ryder, ask them where they saw Kai. We need to bring him in questioning,' Walter ordered.

'Yes, sir,' Dylan nodded and went for his phone. Walter stared at Kai's picture in front of him.

'Who called us?' Faith asked.

'We don't know. Caller changed his voice and we can't trace the call,' Walter shook his head angrily.

'Oh. What else are you thinking Walter?' Faith asked.

'I think that Kai holds a key in this case. We have proof that he lied that he lied to us last time and with that we can hold Kai in questioning as long as is needed. My superior wants results and I have reported him this,' Walter explained.

'Alright. What proof?' Faith asked.

'I asked some men to get China tower's camera footage. It shows Mike and Sara right after we left and we heard something interesting. They have a boss and we have to find him too and save Kai from them,' Walter said.

'Save?' Faith furrowed.

'Yes. It was clear from the video. He's being threatened and is no wonder he doesn't speak to us. Once Dylan has called them and knows where to find him, we will go get Kai immediately.

'Yes, sir,' Faith nodded.

* * *

In the China's airport Kenny's phone rang. He picked it up.

'Hello... Dickenson... Oh, yes, we did see Kai... Alright, he's staying in some kind of house near the tallest mountain near the China Tower... We don't know if Mike or Sara are there... We... I did see someone at the door holding his hand up... He looked like he was counting down minutes... Okay, bye,' Kenny shut the phone.

'Was it Dickenson? What did he say?' Max asked.

'Dylan had called them and asked that where Kai was. They need to question him. So, I told him that,' Kenny said.

'Hmph,' Tyson grunted.

Max sighed, 'Alright but didn't they question him already?'

'Yeah but I don't know more and Dickenson didn't tell me. So, where we were?' Kenny asked. They were planning next moves to next battle.

* * *

It was almost a morning again. Aiden hadn't make a move yet. Kai was in the kitchen looking for a drink. He had more control when it came to consuming blood but only little bit. Blood tasted disgusting and Kai's eyes were red. He had taken contact lenses off for a while but had put them immediately back. Kai didn't want to see them.

Kai took a glass when Lara walked in. She looked sad but only if you looked close enough. Kai moved his eyes away and kept drinking.

'Why did you stop him?' she asked suddenly.

'I... don't know. I felt that you have right to be mad at me and it was my fault. You don't deserve be killed because of that,' Kai explained.

'That's kind of stupid but... human-like. Thanks... I guess. Don't forget though. I won't never forgive you!' she hissed before leaving.

'Yeah, I know...' Kai whispered to himself. He went to the living room and glanced out of the window carefully without burning himself. Kai saw Aiden still behind the tree.

 _'How long he can just stand there? Probably forever,'_ Kai sighed and put glass over his mouth when Christian came quickly.

'Put this on,' he through Kai's jacket at Kai.

'Why?' Kai questioned. Christian looked nervous.

'I took a glance of the future. I can't change it but I won't allow us to be discovered. Walter is coming here,' he informed.

'What? How does he know where I am?' Kai was shocked.

'I don't know but the point is that he's going arrest you and bring you to the station. You are going to be there for a while,' Christian explained.

'What about the other future?' Kai asked.

'One is good and other is bad but I can't tell you about them before one of them happens. It's up to you in the end but don't say ANYTHING about the vampires. Anything else is fine as long as you hide the fact we are nightwalkers,' Christian warned.

'Anything else is fine?' Kai repeated.

'Yes. It was you who have killed those innocent people and if you don't want to get in jail, lie to them. Drink blood as much as you can and take some with you but don't show them what is in them,' Christian said.

'That's much is clear. How about you?' Kai questioned.

'We stay here and take care of Aiden,' Christian informed when they heard sirens.

'It looks like it starts. Good luck. You will need it,' Christian said before running upstairs. Kai gazed out of the window after pulling hood over his head. Walter was standing there with Faith and Dylan.

 _'This is going to be difficult,'_ Kai thought as he took a big bottle with him.

* * *

'This is a big place and very close to the murder scene,' Faith noticed.

'It looks that way,' Walter said after glancing at the building. It was big and definitely deserted. It was good hiding place.

'Sir!' Dylan pointed at the door. Walter recognized Kai walking at them and he wore a jacket with hood over his head. He stopped right in front of them but he didn't say anything.

'I thought we would have to chase you,' Walter started.

'I heard and saw you. I'm not stupid,' Kai growled.

'Yes but you are a liar. We have an arrest warrant. You have to come with us,' Walter said as Dylan pulled out a handcuff. Kai didn't move as his hands were pulled behind his back cuffed.

'Let's go. You have a right to stay silent but I suggest that you start talking when we are at the station,' Walter informed Kai about his rights as they sat down in the car.

'Is this going to be okay Sir? What if he speaks?' Tina asked as they watched police car leave.

'He won't if he wants to stay alive,' Christian stated. It was enough for everyone.

'What now?' Mike asked.

'We wait. Let's go back to sleep and wait for the night,' Christian ordered and everyone nodded.

* * *

 _Here you go! Thank you for reviews and sorry for the wait.  
_

 _Review :D_


	18. Truth Is Out

_This is a long chapter. I made story a little shorter but I'm excited to see what happens next._

 _I have a troble login in here and it's annoying. I hope it will be fixed._

 _PS. That code before loging in has dissappeared._

* * *

Chapter 18: Truth Is Out

Dylan pulled Kai out of the car after they had arrived at the police station. Kai had to jog next to Dylan since he was walking with fast pace. Walter and Faith were following them closely and Faith had Kai's bottle. Kai was little worried that she would look inside it. No one said anything as they stepped in through the doors.

Kai was led to the hallway and inside the interrogation room. There was only one table and two chairs inside. Dylan sat Kai down, pulled the hood down to show Kai's face and lean against the wall. Kai watched Walter sat down in front of him but first he put stack of files on the table. Kai gulped after seeing them.

'Let's start, shall we?' Walter stated mostly. He put a recorder between them.

'Time: 12.25. Interrogator: Walter Herrigton. Suspect: Kai Hiwatari, Age 14,' Walter spoke. Kai didn't say anything but kept his eyes on Walter.

'How have you been?' first question caught Kai off guard.

'What question is that?' Kai snorted.

'Just a normal question. I heard from Bladebreakers that you left a team, for a while but still left. Why is that?' Walter asked. Kai glanced at Faith. She was taking notes.

'I have... had some personal issues,' Kai answered. He had to be careful what comes out of his mouth.

'What kind of issues?' of course Walter would ask that.

'It doesn't matter. Why am I here anyway?' Kai changed the subject.

'We have an arrest warrant of you because we know you lied to us... Well, you are hiding something and we know it's crucial information in this case,' Walter leaned forward, 'I suggest you start talking. We have a video tape that shows Mike and Sara right after we have talked to you and heard something interesting.'

'Like what?' Kai narrowed his eyes. Walter took out a remote control and pressed the play button. Kai saw familiar voices in the television next to them and kept a straight face.

On television:

 _'What are you doing here?' Sara asked._

 _'I heard that you are babysitting yet again,' Mike laughed._

 _'Don't push your luck Mike. I'm just doing what I was told to do. But since you are here, you can go tell Sir about something,' Sara said._

 _'The police found out about... your lie and came to ask Kai about it. But lucky for us he doesn't know our surnames. So, Kai didn't have to lie all the way through,' Sara continued._

 _'So sad. Sara, you do know that Kai have to lie even more if this goes on, don't you?' Mike said._

 _'I remembered that we didn't tell Kai what happens if he... starts to speak,' Sara recalled suddenly._

 _'Sir is going to kill him and everyone he speaks if he does that. Make sure that you tell him that while I tell Sir about the cops,' Mike left as fast as he came and Sara disappeared as well._

Walter shut the tv and turned back to Kai who had turned his face opposite way from tv.

'Look. This is only one evidence that we have about this. They are clearly threatening you. We can keep you save but only if you tell us what we need to know,' Walter had worried expression.

'What I suppose to tell you? I don't know anything,' Kai protested. He had to tell Mike and Sara about their little misstep with that video tape.

 _'I can guess that Mariah told them what Ray told her. She can't keep quiet,'_ Kai thought frustrated.

'Like who is this "Sir". That would be a start,' Walter suggested.

'I don't know. Never met him,' Kai said firmly. Walter sighed.

'Do you know what happened to Aiden?' he asked. Kai didn't say anything.

'He's still on the run but his wife was found dead,' Walter revealed.

 _'What?'_ Kai's face basically betrayed him.

'As was Ryder Morris. He was Lily Morris' husband. Then there was this little girl,' Walter took out a file and showed a picture of her. Kai felt a big guilt inside his stomach. What he was told that he had killed her.

'It looks like you recognize her. Where did you see her?' Walter asked.

'At the hospital when I was there,' Kai said truthfully. It felt easy to speak the truth, but it was going to get difficult.

'After she was murdered you disappeared. Where did you go?' Walter asked.

 _'Shit!'_ Kai cursed.

'Just out. I don't remember much else,' Kai replied.

'According to this report you jumped out of the window and left the team. If you were going just out, why did you jump out of the window?' Walter cornered Kai easily.

'I do that all the time. I just do it,' Kai said. Walter picked up the anger.

'There is no need to get angry. We can help you if you let us. Once Aiden and this "Sir" with his people are behind bars you can live the normal life. All you need to do is tell us everything you know,' Walter pushed forward.

'I. Don't. Know. Anything,' Kai growled out. It was clear Walter wasn't buying it but Kai didn't care. Walter stood up.

'I will let you think this for a while. I can't and I don't want to let you go knowing that those people who are threatening you are out there. We can keep you save. Think about it,' Walter shut the recorder after saying the time and he left with Dylan and Faith. Kai saw file which were left open.

'Shit,' Kai cursed out loud. Walter was so wrong. Kai could never live a normal life ever again.

Behind the hidden glass Walter watched Kai stare down.

'Here is some coffee. That didn't go so well,' Faith said sadly.

'We have to get Kai to trust us. Until then I don't think he will talk,' Walter took a sip from the cup.

'He seemed surprised after you told him about the death of Sophia Larson,' Faith said.

'Yes, but why? I don't know what else to ask him. He knows what I want to know but there are no other questions,' Walter said. Then Dylan came in running.

'Did you find something?' Walter asked a little shock on his face.

'Yes! Look at this! It's a screen capture but look here. It's from hotel's camera where Bladebreakers are staying at,' Dylan showed a picture to Walter.

It showed Kai with Mike. Mike was giving a ticket to Kai.

'It looks like threatening went that far,' Walter growled and rubbed his forehead.

'What else was on the video?' Faith asked.

'Besides this, Mike hit Kai on the face and that's about it. They are too far away and we can't hear what they are saying. It also showed that Kai called someone. I checked his phone and it had only one number at that time,' Dylan said.

'Who did he call?' Walter stood up

'Sara,' Dylan answered shortly and showed the number from Kai's phone compared to the one which had called them before.

'Not only that we found a missing record from the camera all the way back where Aiden molested Kai first time. Aiden was speaking the truth. Mike walked up to him, did something with his hands and left. Aiden walked in the stadium,' Dylan continued. With that Walter took papers from Dylan and went back.

Kai was sitting in peace when Walter came back with serious look in his face. He put another paper and a picture in front of Kai. Walter started the recorder before speaking.

'Dylan just gave me these. This is a screen capture of you and Mike. You got the flight ticket from him. That's not all. In the tape he punches you on the face and you are making a call,' Walter pointed at the numbers on the paper, 'This is the number you called at that time and this is the one called us all the way back in America. It's Sara's number. She also found you after Aiden raped you. Start talking. Where are they?' Walter asked angrily.

'I don't know,' Kai stated.

'Where did you get her number?'

'She gave it to me.'

'Why Mike punched you?'

'I annoyed him,' Kai didn't like Walter's change of attitude.

'Let me tell you what I think. Mike threatened you and gave you the ticket to China. That way they could an eye on you every second. Do you really want that?' Walter asked.

'Forget...' Kai started.

'Do you want that?' Walter interrupted.

'...No...' Kai turned his face away.

'In that case speak to me. We can help,' Walter promised.

'It didn't go well the last time,' Kai said until he realized it.

 _'Fuck!'_ Kai's eyes widened.

'Are you... talking about Ray?' Walter guessed. Faith and Dylan stepped in the room also.

'He was murdered because you told him the same thing we are asking now. Is that what you are saying?' Walter cleared out.

'...Not exactly but because of it he's dead,' Kai said. Walter glanced at Faith who had a worried look.

'This has to stop. I can see it hurts you and I understand why you won't speak to me. But we can keep you safe, in police protection,' Walter said while uncuffing the cuffs.

'It's no use! They will find me! If they here about what I just said they will kill me! Just leave me alone!' Kai yelled. He couldn't hold it down. All this hiding was getting to him. Walter was going to ask Kai something when Faith pulled him outside with Dylan. She had first put Kai's bottle on the table.

* * *

'This is serious. It looks to me that this "Sir" is powerful and has a tight hold on Kai's neck,' Faith started.

'Yes, and it got Ray and apparently Ryder killed also. I can also think that Sophia was a victim as well. But like I said, we can't do anything unless Kai talks to us. Can you try Faith?' Walter asked.

'Right away?' she pointed out.

'Yes. We need to act fast. I will call Bladebreakers. I think they need to hear this,' Walter nodded.

* * *

Sun was up on the sky but Christian wasn't happy. After Kai had been taken away Christian told Rick to get rid of Aiden. It was done easy and now Aiden was dead also but that wasn't on Christian's mind. He heard a knock on the door and Sara came in.

'He's not going to keep quiet, is he?' Sara went straight to the point.

'I'm afraid so. He feels too much pressure and death of his friend is also a major factor in this,' Christian said and everyone came from the door.

'Then there is only one thing to do, sir,' Lara stepped forward.

'If he speaks, he has to die along with those cops, sir,' Lara bowed.

'I know. I will take care of it,' Christian said. They nodded and left. They had to wait the sun go down.

* * *

After couple hours Kai kept his head against the table when he heard steps. He watched the door open once again and Faith walked in alone.

'I won't talk. Forget it,' Kai said.

'Don't blame yourself,' she started and Kai gazed at her without speaking.

'Ray obviously wanted to help you and after watching couple of his battles I can see that he was clever person. I'm sure he knew what he was getting himself into. We can't decide other people's choices or anything,' Faith talked calmly. Kai couldn't help but listen. He kept quiet.

'When did you tell him about it?' she asked.

'China... He saw through me basically,' Kai thought hardly what to say. Faith didn't say anything and Kai knew why. She was waiting him to continue.

'I pushed him away many times but he just kept pushing into my business. Eventually, I spoke to him but I didn't tell him anything... He followed me and heard the same thing what you showed me... He told Mariah... and that's it...' Kai closed his eyes. He was clenching his hands into fists.

'Did Ray follow you back here as well from America?' Faith asked. Kai didn't know why but she got answers out of him.

'...Yes...' Kai whispered.

'What happened?' Faith asked carefully. Kai was in edge to break down. He hoped he wouldn't lose control now. Kai took a drink from the bottle.

'He... came to talk to me when... Ryder appeared and... shot him,' Kai said.

'Why?' Faith asked.

Kai shook his head, 'I don't know! Ryder tried to shoot me... but Ray stopped him,' Kai answered.

'Again. Why? We can't ask Ryder for the motives since he's dead. Did you see who killed him?' Faith asked.

'...No,' Kai finally said. What else could he? Christian had told him that he had snapped his neck. When Faith opened her mouth, Kai shot up and ran to the corner.

'What is it?' she asked worried. Kai's eyes were wide and he was gritting his teeth while holding his head. In front of his eyes he saw images of Christian killing him.

 _'No... This can't be!_ ' Kai closed his eyes. Walter and Dylan ran in also. Walter kneeled and tried to calm Kai down.

'What is it?' he asked.

'They... know... He's going to kill me!' Kai cried. Walter didn't know why but he sensed something was wrong.

'Is it Sir?' he asked. Kai didn't realize he nodded but he didn't care. He knew he made the bad choice. Christian had warned him about this. This was the bad future.

'Take it easy. We will keep you safe,' Dylan said.

'If he or someone comes here, speak to them and try to make them talk,' Walter said.

'What?' Kai gazed at Walter.

'If they or Sir speak, we will get them if you are in here. We will be right behind the door,' Walter said.

 _'What is wrong with me? Marko ruined my life but Christian was the one who changed me... It was his fault!'_ Kai nodded after thinking. Marko had drunk from him but didn't change him.

'Alright. Let's go,' Walter said and they left. Kai kept sitting on the ground eyes closed.

 _'Kai lied us about the Sir but that doesn't matter now,'_ Walter thought.

* * *

In the meantime Tyson was on the bus. Walter had called Kenny and told them what they had found. Now, Tyson felt stupid. Ray was only trying to help Kai who was being threatened this entire time. That's why they canceled their flight and were going to station. Walter had told them Kai wouldn't because of the threats.

'We need to help him,' Tyson said.

'What if we end up like Ray?' Max said.

'We won't and I want to apologize Kai. He's a victim too,' Tyson said. Max and Kenny nodded. They had called Dickenson and told him everything into this point.

* * *

It was a dark enough for Christian to walk towards the station. Thanks to his many abilities he hasn't even mentioned yet he knew what he was waiting for him. Kai was blaming him now but Christian didn't care. He had turned Kai against his will. Christian teleported inside the station but there wasn't anyone there.

He kept walking and opened the door where Kai was.

* * *

Walter watched shocked how young person looked.

 _'Is that Sir?'_ Faith whispered.

 _'It can't be anyone else. Let's see what happens,'_ Walter said.

Kai shot up as he saw Christian. He looked angry but Kai knew why.

'Sorry... I couldn't take it anymore!' Kai snapped backing away to the wall.

'You didn't tell them the secret we both share but,' Christian stepped forward, 'You told them too much and you know what happens next.'

'Why me? What did you do this to me?' Kai asked. He didn't care that police would hear them but he wanted to know Christian's motives changing him and Christian knew it.

'You didn't do anything but Marko was going to kill you. I saved you from death. It did come with a prize,' Christian sighed.

'Have you done this to everyone else too? To Sara and Mike? Rick?' Kai asked. He avoided the word vampire as much as he could. Police would think they were crazy.

'Only Sara. Others are following me by their own reasons,' his answer shocked Kai.

'Sara?! She is your sister! How could you hurt her too?!' Kai yelled.

Behind the door Walter and others were shocked.

 _'Sara is Sir's sister?'_ Dylan whispered.

 _'We have to arrest this Sir but we need the reason and his name,'_ Walter listened what happened inside carefully.

Back with Kai and Christian there was a complete silence.

'Answer me!' Kai growled.

'She was getting hurt by her father. I saved her from him and she thanked me. I would never hurt her. She is my sister after all,' Christian said back. His eyes showed the same look from before. Kai was frightened.

'Sorry Christian! I didn't mean that! I didn't now,' Kai quietened down.

'No, you didn't. You don't even know yourself now. I'm not going to explain here what I know but let me ask you. If you blame me what happened to you, who will blame who the death of that nurse and little girl?' Christian asked.

 _'Is he seriously trying to make me say I killed them? But then again, Tyson and others aren't my friends anymore,'_ Kai thought clenching his fists.

'I will blame myself,' it shocked Christian.

'It's true... I want this to stop. It... was me who killed that girl but Mike killed the nurse by controlling Aiden. I killed Ryder. We are both responsible of what has happened!' Kai forgot Walter and tried to get answers out of Christian.

'You are right and Aiden is dead too.'

'What?'

'We took care of him after you were taking here. It was easy enough. Only one who is left is you,' Christian raised his hand when Walter kicked the door open and pointed the gun towards Christian.

'Keep your hands where I can see them!' Walter shouted.

'You took your time,' Christian turned around.

'What do you mean?' Walter stepped forward Faith and Dylan right behind him.

'You heard me. I knew you were listening and why Kai asked me those questions. I'm sorry what to those people but I didn't want to hurt anybody but one of my people broke my rules and started all of this,' Christian said.

'Do you mean Marko?' Kai asked.

'All of you will be arrested. You "Sir" will be arrested for hiding criminals and from Aiden's murder and Marko will be arrested too. Unfortunately, Kai will be arrested from two murders and Mike too,' Walter explained.

'That's too bad then. I killed Marko since he broke my rules,' Christian revealed.

'Then you have two murders in your hands,' Dylan stated.

'More actually but I'm not going to tell you. It would take forever,' Christian said before snapping his fingers. Kai had wide eyes. Walter, Dylan and Faith were frozen.

'What did you do to them?!' Kai asked shocked.

'Just froze them. They are not dead yet but I will clean their memories about you, me and everything what has happened. Unless, you want them killed. It would be easier,' Christian explained. Kai watched Christian's hand glow. All three of them fell on the ground. Without a warning Christian grabbed Kai by his hand and teleported back to the house.

'What the hell?!' Kai's voice brought all other vampires to them.

'I thought you would kill Kai Sir. Not teleport him back here,' Rick wondered. Kai thought Lara would mock him again but she kept quiet.

'I cleaned police's memories forever. They won't remember any of this. Cameras were cleaned as well. There is only one thing left,' Christian said.

'What?' Kai asked nervously.

'Your friends were called back. They know about Mike and Sara as well. Just like Ray did. What do you want to do?' Christian asked.

'You are asking me that! I don't know,' Kai said when he saw Sara.

'Hey Sara! Did Christian turn you too?'

'Yes, why?' Sara asked.

'Then why did you turn me? She is your sister but I'm nothing to you! Why didn't you let me die?!' Kai screamed.

'Because... I don't want to lose you,' Christian answered.

'What do you mean by that Sir?' Tina asked. Lara had a shocked look as well.

'Kai is same to me as Anne was to Lara,' Christian replied eyes closed.

'You think me as your brother? That's it?' Kai questioned.

'No,' Sara said.

'What then?' Kai turned to her as he saw Sara's eyes. They looked sad but Kai knew what they meant.

'Are you saying that... No! You are lying!' Kai yelled.

'No, I'm not. I'm your big brother and Sara is your big sister,' Christian revealed.

'WHAT?!' everyone shouted shocked. Kai's eyes were wide and his pupils small. His mouth was shaking along with his body.

'My... brother?' Kai whimpered out.

* * *

 _What will Kai do when Tyson and others come back?  
_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Review :)_

 _PS: Let's hope logging in and out will be fixed._


	19. Goodbye

_Finally! Here is the final chapter! Sequel is coming!_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter 19: Goodbye

Kai kept his eyes on Christian as did others. No one seemed to see but she was more angry than shocked. Lara stared at Christian with murderous eyes.

'I don't believe you!' Kai yelled. He was the only child and that's it.

'Besides I was told you were over hundreds of years old!' Kai pointed out.

'It's true but we have same parents as you Kai,' Christian said.

'You totally lost me Sir. What do you mean by that?' Rick asked. This was the first time Kai had heard him talk more than once.

'Sara, Kai and myself share same parents because vampire mother and father can have a kid but baby will be human, not a vampire. It's just how it works. I turned Kai and Sara and I was turned by my mother,' Christian explained.

'Your mother?' Kai repeated.

'I asked her. She was also abused by our father,' Christian asked.

'Then what about my grandfather? He's not a vampire,' Kai asked.

'That's true but unlike our parents, his wife was a vampire while he was human. You have never met your grandmother since she's dead,' Sara replied this time. Kai grabbed his head like he had a headache.

'I don't get any of this! You both are over hundreds of years as are my… parents and you are… my…' Kai tried to make a sense of this.

'It's hard to explain but put it this way. We have same parents and that's it,' Sara said.

' _They are my siblings… Christian is my big brother and I almost turned him to police even though they couldn't have done anything!'_ Kai realized.

'I turned you Kai because I didn't want to lose my family. Our parents are both dead because of the hunters. I didn't care of father but mother was important to us,' Christian said before sitting down on the couch near the staircase.

'That explains a lot. You were a protective of Kai more than any of us,' Rick calculated.

'I agree on that,' Tina said.

'Since that's over the way what will do with Kai's team? They are coming here,' Mike reminded. Kai didn't raise his gaze up. Police were out of the way because Christian cleared their memories and it was done just like that. Aiden and Ryder were dead and they didn't threat them anymore. It was just Bladebreakers and Dickenson left.

'I know you know this too Kai. There is only one way,' Christian spoke. Kai shot up.

'No way! You won't touch their memories!' Kai protested.

'Do you have any better idea? Do you want to turn them and ruin their blading careers as well?' Mike asked. Kai glanced at Mike who looked annoyed. Kai knew Mike had a good point but… it was simply cruel. Kai didn't say anything. He had two choices. One, they remember Kai but they are turned with life ruined basically or two, forget Kai and continue on their lives.

Kai tried to say yes but his voice didn't work but Christian seemed to understand.

'It looks like once they are here, we let them in and I clear their heads,' Christian ordered. Everyone except Kai nodded.

'I will let you say goodbye if you want,' Christian said. Kai kept his eyes on the floor.

'If you are going to clean their heads, how will you do it to that Dickenson dude?' Sara asked.

'I only need a phone to that,' Christian said. He showed his palm to Kai who slowly put his phone on it without looking Christian. Sighing Christian went upstairs to make a call.

* * *

'We are here guys!' Tyson said and ran to the forest with others following behind him.

'Wait up Tyson!' Kenny yelled with Max. Tyson didn't stop until he saw a mansion.

'Alright, we are here but what now?' Max panted. He was out of breath.

'We just knock on the door,' Tyson said.

'Are you crazy? You know that Mike and Sara will be there and not to mention this Sir! We can't just knock,' Kenny said some facts but Tyson didn't seem to hear. He took a door knob and opened the door.

'I don't think that's knocking,' Max said worryingly.

'I know that,' Tyson said before stepping in. Entire place was dark.

'This place is creepy. Let's go!' Kenny hid behind Tyson and Max. Before they could say another word, Kai appeared.

'Kai!' Tyson ran to him.

'What are you doing here, again? Didn't you tell me to fuck off?' Kai asked sadly.

'I'm sorry about that. Walter called us and we… I understand why you were acting weird. I'm sad Ray is gone but he would want this too. Let's go before they see us,' Tyson apologized.

'It would be nice… but I can't. My life had changed and I can't blade anymore,' Kai shook his head. He couldn't even look at them.

'What are you saying?' Tyson asked shocked.

'He told you. He won't be coming back,' strange voice said. Tyson looked past Kai and saw boy with long hair and a girl also with long hair.

'You must be this Sir and Sara. I don't care what you are saying but you won't control Kai any longer,' Tyson stepped between Kai and Christian like Ray did. Kai didn't move as Christian raised his arms towards the three boys. Kai walked next to Christian.

'What are you doing Kai?' Tyson had really shocked face as did Max and Kenny.

'This is the goodbye. Don't worry. You won't remember me after this,' Kai said before glancing his eyes to Tyson. They had a sad expression shouting from them.

'What…' Tyson began when Christian's hand glowed. A white light covered three boys and disappeared.

'I teleported them back to their bus. Here is your phone. Dickenson won't remember you either,' Christian through phone to Kai.

'How about the entire world? There is still like this DJ-man,' Kai asked.

'I made a phone call to all of them. It was easy. I can erase memories of this entire planet without them being in front of me,' Christian explained.

'Then why didn't you do it before? Why did they had to come here?' Kai asked.

'They were your close friends. They had to be in front of me because my ability works better then. I called your grandfather as well. So, we are only people who remember you now,' Christian left upstairs.

Kai fell on his knees when he was alone. He didn't know he felt like this about them. Tyson and others were annoying but… they were his friends. Kai's hear covered his eyes as his face teared up.

Lara had watched the entire thing and walked to Kai. She felt sad for him for some reason. Even though Kai was responsible of Anne's death, he had lost his entire life too.

' _Whatever. I won't ever forgive him. Even though Sir is his brother I'm going to make him pay,'_ Lara decided by herself.

'Stop crying already. It's annoying. I thought you were emotionless Kai Hiwatari,' Lara said.

'Say whatever you want about me, I don't care. I lost everything too. We are on the same boat,' Kai growled.

'You are mistaking in that. Your siblings are alive you moron,' Lara snorted and left.

' _Maybe but I don't know them. You knew Anne and she loved you. I'm not loved. I can see it in their eyes,'_ Kai stood up and wiped tears away.

' _But she is right. I have to stop crying. I have never done and I can't start now,'_ Kai sighed. Suddenly, he felt hand on his shoulder. Glancing back Kai saw Mike.

'Since you are part of us now, you need a place. As you know I'm your brother's right hand.,' Mike stated.

'I get it but don't call him my brother,' Kai said.

'Why?'

'Because I don't feel like… his brother or anything. I need time,' Kai answered.

'That's understandable but don't take too long. Okay, there are empty places after Marko and Jack were killed. I think best one is the Jack's place since you can't control your powers or yourself yet,' Mike suggested.

'What was his job?' Kai asked.

'Getting information and other stuff. It's not glorious and going to be harder for you since you can't read minds but I'm sure you will handle it,' Mike said.

'I didn't know you were doing jobs,' Kai wondered.

'We do need money too. We do jobs out there and inside. You will get your inside job first from Sir,' he leaned closer to Kai's ear.

'I hope you will last longer than Jack,' his voice clearly mocked. Mike straightened himself before leaving.

' _What is wrong with him?'_ Kai thought before going upstairs.

* * *

Bus arrived at the airport and Tyson was still wondering what they were doing in China.

'Argh! I give up! I can't remember!' Tyson pulled his hair.

'Let's just forget it. We still have to bury Ray. His killer is dead and that's it,' Kenny sounded sad.

'Yeah. Let's win the America tournament for him!' Tyson suggested.

'Yes!' Kenny and Max agreed. Dickenson had called them and told tournament would start after they were back. Kenny had also training to do. They needed a third member.

* * *

'Come in,' Christian said and Kai walked in. He had calm looking expression but he didn't fool Christian.

'I assume Mike told you,' he started.

'Yes,' Kai nodded and sat down. Christian gave a passport to Kai.

'You still have your real passport but here is one with a fake name. Everyone here has this too,' Christian explained and Kai took the passport.

'Okay, here is what you do…' Christian started to explain.

* * *

Mike watched Kai walk inside Christian's new office. Sir was going to tell him more information about his new job. Mike smirked.

' _It looks like you failed miserably Marko. Too bad. You and Jack would have been an asset to me. Oh well, I would have killed you anyway too in the end,'_ Mike smirked evilly before returning to his own room.

* * *

 _And it's done! Out Of Control is done. It was shorter than last chapter but sequel is under way. :D_

 _Do review! :))_


End file.
